Eleven & Company
by solangewrites
Summary: Eleven survives the Demogorgon and has to learn to adjust to 'normal' life with her friends. Includes shopping, female friends, and many, many not-so-subtle pop culture references. Primarily Mileven fluff.
1. In Which El Does Not Die

"Eleven? Eleven, can you hear me?" A foggy noise resounded through El's dark head. She tried to push it away. All she wanted was sleep. To get away from the monsters and bad men. Bad men. What if the bad men hurt Mike? She couldn't leave him.

El slowly forced her eyes open and blinked.

"Mike?" She managed to mumble, her mouth painfully dry.

"Eleven? El, are you alright?" Her vision swam into focus as she blinked once more. El felt cold- what had Mike called it?- tile under her back and her head hurt like a... like a bitch. Dustin liked to use that word a lot.

Mike bent over her, a terrified expression on his face, and a strange wetness to his eyes.

"Eleven?" He whispered. She tried her best to smile. Mike liked it when she smiled. She probably didn't look very pretty right now, though.

Memories rushed through her head. The monster. The school. Pudding. Mike pressing his face against hers in a strange way that felt very nice and made her knees feel weird, even though she hadn't used her powers at all. Telling Mike goodbye as she defeated the beast. And now, cold and Mike's face.

"Mike." A pathetic smile spread over his face.

"Eleven!" He wrapped her in a hug and she winced as the pain in her head intensified. Mike pulled away.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" El started to say no, to make him feel better, but _Friends don't lie._ echoed through her mind.

"A little." She managed.

"Mike, she just took down a big-ass monster, she's gonna be a bit sore." Lucas stated from behind Mike.

"I got pudding!" Dustin yelled, his arms full of cups of the brown goo. El winced.

"Dustin! Leave her alone." Mike shouted.

"Everyone knows pudding is the best way to help someone heal up!" Dustin protested.

El smiled. She liked being back with her boys.

"Friends." She whispered before fainting.

* * *

 **A/N: This fic is gonna be long, but given that there is next-to-no good Mileven, I decided putting out a short starter chapter would not in any way hurt. Remember, reviews are love!**


	2. In Which El Receives a New Name

Eleven liked where she was. It was warm and soft. She yawned softly and tried to roll over. She stopped when her hand hit something significantly more solid than the rest of her present location. Without opening her eyes, she prodded at it, then carefully traced upwards. The solid, smooth substance continued up for a while, until suddenly she felt the soft, worn material she knew to be cloth. The arm under the shirt twitched and El opened her eyes to look directly into Mike's face.

"Hi." She whispered with a smile. Mike stared back at her, hair tousled, dark eyes wide, almost black in the dim light of the blanket fort.

"El." He said as if he couldn't believe it, like he couldn't believe she was there. But she was. She was here. Free and warm, two of the bestest feelings in the whole world.

"Mike." Her hand continued its path up his arm, brushing over his pretty cheek with the little dots scattered over it, his deep, chocolate eyes that reminded her of her favorite snack, before resting in his messy hair. she carefully wove her hand through, patting it down with a smile.

"Pretty." She commented. Mike smiled then, moisture welling up in his eyes. He grabbed her towards him, wrapping her in his arms with a sob.

"I thought you were dead, El. I thought you left me." El rested her head against his chest as he choked down tears.

"Mike. I promised. Friends don't lie." She lifted her head up and brushed a kiss against his cheek. He stilled and took in a deep breath.

"El, I wanted to-"

"Mike! Is she awake?" Nancy poked her head underneath the blanket and Mike quickly untangled himself from El.

"Hello Nancy." El smiled at the pretty older girl.

"Hey Eleven. I'm glad you're okay. Are you hungry?" El nodded vigorously. She was ravenous.

"Mom made Eggos, but you're gonna have to come upstairs. Mom's already freaking out about you two and hanky panky. She was very reluctant to let you guys sleep down here together, but Mike used his puppy dog eyes pretty well."

She helped El stand up and looked over her and her outfit of sweats with a wrinkled nose.

"We're gonna need to take you shopping. You can't keep walking around in Mike's clothes."

"They are comfy." El protested. That was one of her favorite words, along with sleepy and friend. It made her feel cuddly inside, another of her favorites.

Nancy chuckled.

"Oh, El." She shook her head as she ran up the stairs.

El turned to Mike with a confused face.

"What's hanky panky? Is it a game?" Mike flushed a dark red.

"Uh, ask Nancy to explain it. Please."

"Okay." El shrugged and ran up the stairs after Nancy.

* * *

"Look at you go!" Mrs. Wheeler commented with a bit of shock in her face as she watched El wolf down her third plate of waffles and sausage.

"Oh, cut her some slack Karen. She's never been taught proper manners." Joyce responded, sipping her coffee. Will was sleeping at her house with his friends, and she had felt it necessary to make sure the perfect Karen Wheeler didn't freak out over the strange little girl in her basement.

El shoved the last piece in her mouth and fell back into her seat with a content smile.

"Good." She smiled, chin sticky with syrup. Despite the girl's haggard appearance, lack of hair, sticky face, and generally unkempt look, Karen observed her son staring at the girl with a look of adoration, and her heart softened.

"El, dear, would you like to take a-" She caught herself before saying the word 'bath'. Nancy and Joyce had made sure to give her a crash course in this child and what to not say and do around her.

"A shower?" El wrinkled her nose.

"Shower?" Eleven looked at Mike.

"It's like warm rain that cleans you off. You also use soap and stuff to make you smell good and look nice." Mike explained as the two mothers smiled at the duo.

"Pretty?" El asked simply.

"Pretty." Mike confirmed.

"Okay." El smiled, something she couldn't seem to stop doing.

* * *

"She can't stay here." Karen stated to the others as soon as Nancy took their little guest upstairs to show her how to clean up.

"But Mom-" Mike started to protest.

"No buts Michael Wheeler. I've seen how you look at that girl, and besides, you know how you're father would react if we just declared we want to adopt some random child."

"She's not some random child. She saved me. Multiple times."

"Your father wouldn't know that. It's simply out of the question." Karen ended his protests with a shake of her head.

"Well, who's gonna-" Joyce started to say.

"I'll take her." They all looked towards the doorway, where Chief Hopper leaned, considerably healthier looking than they had ever seen him.

"None of you can, and I have extra room. Besides, I have experience with daughters." He smiled a sad smile and sat on the couch next to Joyce.

"Does El a say in this?" Mike asked, as the adults all nodded, looking pleased with Hopper's plan.

"I like Chief." A sweet voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and they all turned to see El, now fresh and dressed in a simple white dress that had once belonged to Nancy. The Chief chuckled.

"Well you look very nice. How do you feel about being Elle Hopper?" He asked as the girl carefully slid in next to Mike on his chair and held his hand. The boy just stared at her with a dazed expression.

"Eggos?" El inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Plenty." The Chief assented.

"Okay. El Hop-per?"

"Elle. With two L's and an E." He corrected her.

"Oh. Letters? I know those." He nodded again.

"That's good. Gives us somewhere to start with your learning. You want to go to school with the boys?" El shook her head vigorously.

"Yes yes yes. Friends!" She exclaimed, holding up her and Mike's joined hands as proof. Mike blushed and the grownups all laughed.

"Well then, Miss Elle Hopper, let's get you home and get to work on making you official."


	3. In Which Elle Goes Shopping

"See you?" Elle asked Mike as she stood by his door. Hopper was next to her, arms full of blankets, old clothes of Nancy's, and assorted toiletry items Karen had scrounged up. He also had an earful of Karen and Joyce's babbling about making sure Elle got a proper dinner, a comfy room, and other necessities.

"Yeah. You can come over tomorrow? School is gonna be shut down for a couple of weeks, so I'm free."

"Free?" Elle adopted her typical I-Don't-Understand-That-Reference posture: raised eyebrow, pouty lips and scrunched up nose. Mike thought she looked adorable.

"It means not busy. Well in this case. It can also mean that something doesn't cost money." Elle just looked at him.

"Uh, we'll have to explain that later."

"Actually, tomorrow Joyce and Nancy are going to take Miss Elle here shopping! That'll be a great opportunity for her to learn." Karen interjected with a smile. "But right now, I think it's time for her to head home. She's had quite the... time."

Elle smiled as Hopper placed a hand on her back.

"Bye Mike. See you to-mor-row."

"Bye El."

* * *

"So this will be your room." Hopper lead the girl into the one guest bedroom in his tiny house. He had already shown her what little there was to see elsewhere: a small living area, an equally cramped kitchen and bathroom, and his room.

El gazed around the small room with a content expression. Hopper wiped his hands on his pants. He hadn't had a little girl in years, but he knew that this little room, with its beige walls and plain mattress was not the stuff of dreams.

"We can, uh, get some new stuff in the morning. Well, you can. I'm sure Nancy is a much better judge of decorating than an old guy like me."

"Mine?" Elle asked, walking towards the mattress.

"Yep. All yours. For as long as you like." A smile lit up her face.

"Thank you." She said. "It is. Good. A good place." He smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, I do want to set down some ground rules here."

"What are... ground rules?"

"Well, they're things that you can and cannot do."

"Why?" Elle asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why can not I do these things?"

"Well." He scratched his head, somewhat perplexed. "They're things I don't want you to do, because I think they're ad, or they'll hurt you."

"Oh." Elle tilted her head. "Okay."

* * *

"A good morning, Mrs. Wheeler." Elle chirped brightly from the Wheeler porch the next morning. Karen smiled at the little girl in her son's sweater and daughter's leggings.

"Hello Miss Elle. Who taught you to say that?" She asked as she ushered the child inside to the kitchen table.

"Hop. 'Tell Mrs. Wheeler a good morning.'" She imitated the chief's gruff voice. Karen laughed, but kept herself from correcting Elle when she saw the puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, you did an excellent job. I'm sure you'll have a great time with Nancy and Mrs. Byers today. Now, Mike should be down any minute. He's not really a morning person, you see."

"Morning person?"

"He doesn't like mornings." Karen explained, bustling around her kitchen while the boy in question sleepily slumped down the stairs.

Mike practically fell into a chair as his mother set a bowl of cereal in front of him. He began to shovel the food into his mouth, bedhead covering his face.

"Mike, sweetie." Mike groaned and continued eating, completely oblivious to the girl across from him.

"Michael." His mother shook his shoulder. "Elle is here." Mike's head flew up and he hurriedly brushed a hand across his mouth where milk had dribbled down.

"Oh! Uh, hi El." He squeaked, frantically running his hands through his messy mop of hair.

"Hi Mike. A good morning." El smiled. Mike looked funny in his Star Trek pajamas and milk mustache.

"You're here kind of early, aren't you?" El shrugged.

"See you. Before shop-ping." El said carefully.

"You wanted to see me? Before you have to go-" He wrinkled his nose up, "shopping?"

Elle nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," Karen interjected, placing a hot plate of Eggos in front of Elle, "If you want to have any time to play, you need to finish eating up. Joyce-Mrs. Byers and Nancy will be here pretty soon."

Th children needed no further motivation.

* * *

"Okay Elle Belle,"Mrs Byers began, "Where do you want to start?" Nancy and Joyce looked at Elle.

Elle just stood there, eyes open wide, drinking in the wonder that was the shopping mall. Well, specifically, Bloomingdales. They had figured that one store would be more than enough to satisfy the needs of this particular kiddo.

"Big." Elle sighed, head finally turning to look at her companions. "Really big."

"It is that." Joyce chuckled. El continued to stand there, staring about her. Nancy shook her head.

"We're never gonna get you anything if you just stand there. Come on." The older girl led the younger over to the section marked 'Juniors'.

"We should probably work from the ground up." Nancy decided, tapping a finger on her chin. "Here, let's get you some cute panties and such."

"What is that?"Elle asked, clinging to Nancy as the elder lead the way into the lingerie area.

"Well, panties and bras are things that you wear under your clothes, to keep your private areas private."

"Oh! I know private. No naked in front of people." Nancy giggled.

"Well, that's some of it. Your private areas are special parts that you don't really want others to see..." She leaned towards the girl to make sure Joyce didn't hear the next part, "Unless that person is really, really, special."

"Where?"

"You mean, where are your private areas?" Nancy clarified, handing Elle a stack of small panties she had selected. Elle nodded, running her hands over the soft, prettily patterned fabric.

"Well. It's different for boys and girls. Yours would be here and here." She gestured to Elle's chest and crotch.

"Why it dif-fer-ent?" Elle asked, as Nancy moved on to the bra section.

"Well, girls have breasts." Nancy gestured to her own meager endowments with this phrase. "You've probably noticed that your chest area is feeling sore and fat is gathering there. That's why we're getting you these." She held up a small pink bra.

"It's called a bra. When your breasts get bigger, then this helps support them. It also just makes them look better."

"Oh." Elle thought. "I thought it was Eggos." Nancy giggled.

"Nope. It's the beginning of puberty. But we'll explore the rest of that interesting time later. Right now, I think you should go try these on," She dangled an assortment of bras from her fingertips, "And pick a couple. Then we can get to the real clothes."

* * *

"Mike! We're home." Nancy called out as she and Eleven walked inside. Mrs. Byers had dropped them off here so that Elle could hang out with the boys for a couple hours. She would drop off Elle's new things. And if she got to spend some time with Chief Hopper, well, that was just incidental.

"We're in the basement!" Mike yelled up. The girls exchanged a look and giggled.

"Figures. They're always in the damn basement." Nancy stated. "Let me go first." She decided as they came to the top of the staircase.

"Why?" Elle queried. Nancy smirked.

"You're gonna blow Mike's socks off." Before Elle could ask what _that_ particular expression meant, Nancy was clomping down the stairs. Elle followed close after.

"Hey boys!" Nancy chirped.

"Hey Nancy." They all returned distractedly, heads bent over comic books. Mike tossed his down on the table.

"Finally! You guys took forever! We want to teach El to play-" The boy froze halfway standing as Nancy moved from in fron of Elle.

"Hi Mike." Elle said shyly. Her outfit wasn't much, just some tight black leggings, a cropped pale blue sweater that showed a very thin line of pale skin, a pair of shimmery navy flats, and a thin gold necklace. It was enough to make Mike gulp and sit back down.

The other boys looked up at the sound of Elle's voice.

"Damn." Dustin shrugged. "Eleven looks like a real girl now." Lucas nodded and returned to his book.

"You look nice, El." Will commented. Elle smiled at him before returning her focus to Mike, who had turned a bit pink. Nancy grinned.

"I'll leave you kids to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled as she ran back upstairs.

"Mike?" El asked, her face looking a bit worried. "Bad?" Mike shook his head emphatically.

"No, no, no. Good. Really, really good." Elle beamed and plopped down next to him on his overstuffed chair.

"Pretty?" She looked up at him.

"Really pretty." Mike affirmed. They smiled at each other.

"Ew!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Aw man, go somewhere else if you're gonna suck face." Lucas protested. Mike flushed.

"Suck face?" Elle questioned.

"Ignore them, El." Mike insisted. "C'mon, let's go get a snack."


	4. In Which Elle Begins to Learn

"Boring." Elle states as Mike set the TV for Star Trek. 'Boring' was one of the words Dustin had taught her recently and she had taken to using it almost constantly.

Mike heaved a sigh, but handed her the remote.

"Well, what do you want to watch Ms. Picky-Pants?" He asked, poking her in her ticklish side. Elle giggled. She almost never understood Mike's little nicknames, but she got the intent behind them. It was warm.

"Wanna watch something new." She declared, flicking through their selection rapidly. She stopped on a channel.

"This look cool."

A loud wheezing emanated from the device and Mike's eyes widened as he looks at the television screen in horror.

It was just as he feared. Elle had put on-Doctor Who.

"No no no." He protested, trying to snatch the remote away. "We can't watch this show."

"Why not?" Elle furrowed her brow as she levitated the remote out of his reach.

"Because its... its traitorous! No proper Trekkie watches _WHO_!" He squealed. Elle tossed her head.

"I wanna. I like his suit." She stated. "Shush." Elle placed a hand over his mouth and Mike stopped wriggling. He might have been a mature, monster-fighting 12 year old boy, but he was still _a 12 year old boy_ , and a pretty girl had a hand on his lips and legs spread over his lap.

Mike wrenched away from her, heart beating quickly, but she didn't notice, too focused on the screen.

"I'm... I'm gonna get some snacks, okay?" He stammered, heading for the stairs.

"'kay." She agreed, eyes latched on the British alien's exploits.

If anyone had thought Mike had a obsession, Elle certainly gave him a run for his money. Doctor Who was the _only_ show she wanted to watch from then on. And Mike could not say no to those eyes.

* * *

"Elle!" Hopper called out. It was one of his rare days off, so he had been planning to relax and read a bit. He wouldn't admit it, but he had quite the soft spot for Tolkien.

However Joyce had come by with an interesting proposition. One involving his daughter.

"Hop?" The girl showed up at the doorway in her light blue nightgown, her now pixie length hair tousled, but her eyes bright.

"Hello Elle Belle." Joyce said kindly.

"Mrs. Byers." Elle smiled and walked further into the kitchen. "A good morning to you, ma'am."

"Wow, your sentences are getting real good!"

"Thank you. Mike is helping to learn me." Elle slid into her seat and started pouring syrup over the waiting plate of waffles.

"That's actually why I'm here." Joyce replied.

"Mike?" Elle asked with a frown.

"No, its actually about your education. Um, your learning."

"Oh." Elle nodded.

"I know how you want to start going to school with the other kids, so I talked to Mr. Clarke yesterday-"

"Science man?" Elle queried. Joyce chuckled.

"Yes, he's the science teacher. He's agreed to help tutor you to take the entry test for 8th grade. If you pass it this summer then you can go to school this fall."

"With the boys?" Elle's eyes shone.

"Yep. Do you want to do that?"

"Yes yes yes!" Elle exclaimed, bits of food spraying from her mouth.

"Elle, don't talk with your mouth full." Hopper reprimanded. She sta back down dutifully and finished chewing and swallowed.

"Yes, I want. I want to learn."

* * *

Elle was a quick learner, and Mr. Clarke was furiously happy with her progress.

"I can't wait to have her in class this fall! She's so bright!" He enthused to Hopper practically every time he came over.

Elle, for her part, was ravenous for knowledge. After the first day, she started reading Holly's picture books. A week later, she had read all the boys comic books. After that, her only resource left was Nancy.

"Nancy?" Elle tapped on the older girls shoulder one afternoon while Mike napped in the basement. Nancy held up a finger and gestured to the phone she was holding to her ear.

"Just a second Steve." She placed the receiver against her chest. "Yes, El?"

"Book?" Elle stared up her.

"If you wanna borrow a book, just head up to my room. There's loads. Just don't mess with any of my dresser drawers, okay?" Elle grinned.

"Okay." She assented.

Nancy turned back to her conversation as Elle scampered up the staircase. She entered the room with an air of reverence. It was so _grown up_. Elle's room was a 'work-in-progress' as Miss Karen said. Nancy's room- now that was pretty.

Elle scanned the room. Her eyes caught on a stack of novels on the desk. Those looked interesting. She grabbed one with a pink cover.

" _A Lord Without a Lady_..." Elle read the title. The cover featured a very large... shirtless? man and a lady leaning against him in a flowy dress. It looked interesting. She brought it down to the basement where Mike still slept and curled up against the couch near him. Then, she read.

* * *

"Mike! Mike!" A whisper cut through the grey daze of Mike's dreams and he yawned.

"What, Mom?" He tried to push away the arm that was poking him.

"I'm Elle." The voice said. Mike's opened at that to find that it was, indeed his... friend.

"Oh, hi Elle. How long have I been asleep?" He pushed himself upwards and grabbed her hand as she scooted next to him.

"A while. Mike, I have ques-tions." She declared, looking at him with a serious expression.

"Okay, shoot." He shrugged, pushing his hair out of his eyes and yawning once more. Elle always had questions of some kind.

"What's a 'well-endowed gentleman'? How do you 'make love'?" And who's a 'virgin'?" Mike's eyebrows flew up.

"Wh-what, how did you learn those words?" Mike sputtered. Elle tilted her head to one side.

"I read them. What do they mean?"

"What the hell are you reading?"

Elle flinched. Mike didn't usually use 'curse' words, or yell. She must have done something wrong. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she swallowed.

"Just, just this." She held up the offending novel. "It's Nancy's." She explained. "Are you mad? What'd I do?"

"No, no I'm not mad. It's just." He trailed off.

"Are you a virgin? They aren't loving to them in the book."

"Uh." Mike flushed. "That's a question for later. Just- don't read anything that has a shirtless guy on the cover, okay?"

"Okay." Elle agreed, snuggling up to Mike with a sigh. She still didn't understand any of those words, but if Mike thought they were bad, she'd ignore them.

For now.


	5. In Which Elle Attends the Snow Ball

"Dammit, I got a 1!" Lucas groaned as he looked at the dice on the table. The boys were playing one of their regular D&D games while Elle sat on the couch engrossed in a book. One that did _not_ have a shirtless male on the front.

"Oh, we're fu-" Dustin started to say, hands grabbing at his curly hair.

"Dustin!" Mike nearly shrieked. "Don't use that word. _Elle's_ here." He gestured to the girl, who had lifted her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Aw, come on Mike. She's gotta learn that shit sometime." Dustin looked at Lucas who nodded in agreement. Will just shrugged. He didn't like getting involved in the boys' arguments.

"No. Not now." Mike shook his head.

"Don't you want her to know what to do when you kiss... and stuff?" Dustin prodded, making Mike flush.

"What's 'kiss'?" Elle piped up from the couch. Mike's eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't know what a-a kiss is?"

"No. Explain?" Elle put her book down and hugged her knees.

"Wait, if you don't know, then why'd you-" Mike stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" Elle queried, eyes large and innocent.

"Ooooh man. Did you two _kiss_?" Dustin squealed, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up." Mike mumbled. Lucas and Dustin exchanged a high five.

"Dude, we totally knew you were crushing."

"Mike, what is kiss? Is that touching mouths?" Elle leaned forward, curious as to why the boys were getting so worked up.

"Well, if Mike's lucky you'll be touching much more than mouths!" Dustin giggled. Elle frowned.

"Mike?" She pushed. Mike rubbed the back of his bright red neck.

"Uh yeah. That's uh, that's kissing." He muttered. Elle shrugged.

"Why is it big deal?" The boys tittered. Mike shot them a glare and stood up.

"C'mon Elle. I'll explain away from these idiots."

He pulled her from the room and up the stairs as the others shot catcalls at them.

"Mike? What is crush?"

Mike sat down in the recliner. To his discomfort, she hopped up on the chair so she was halfway on his lap.

"Mike. Friends tell each other the truth." She said frankly.

"Well, uh, a crush is when you really, really like someone. Like, you want to be around them and do everything with them. All the time."

"Do crush hold hands?" Elle grabbed his to illustrate her point and he tried not to hyperventilate.

"Um yeah."

"And kiss?" She persisted.

"Yes." He was sure he'd never been redder in his life.

"Do you go to cheesy snow balls with crush?"

Mike thought she'd forgotten that coversation. Apparently not.

"Well. Yes. Yes, you do."

Elle beamed. "Mike." He looked up at her.

"I crush you." She stated, seriously. He didn't even laugh at her misuse of the word, he was too shocked.

"Do you want to go to the snow ball with me?" She asked.

"Uh, uh. Um, yeah. Really. That'd be... that'd be great."

She grinned.

"Good. You are very pretty, Mike Wheeler." She brushed a kiss on his cheek. He felt dizzy.

"Uh, Elle?"

"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I... I crush you too, Elle."

The boys whistled when the two came back downstairs hand-in-hand, but the smile on her face made it all worth it.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Nancy commanded, standing behind Elle in her room.

It was the day of the Snow Ball, and all the children were extremely jittery. Nancy had taken control of preparing Elle for the event, saying she was the only one with 'any fashion sense whatsoever'. She had picked out a dress for the girl a few weeks ago, but hadn't let El, or anyone see it.

"Trust me, the results will be worth it." She had promised.

Nancy had spent the better part of an hour carefully applying, then removing different kinds of makeup from Elle's face. Elle didn't understand why it took so long. She wanted to see Mike. Now.

Nancy had finally finished her complicated facial procedures.

"I think I'll do your hair after I put the dress on." She contemplated. "I don't want to mess it up." With that she made Elle close her eyes.

Elle felt something a smooth sliding over her skin. She stuck her arms into a set of long sleeves as Nancy guided. She didn't open her eyes even once, even when Nancy tugged her now-nearly chin length hair in all sorts of strange ways.

"Okay." Nancy whispered. "Open your eyes." Elle did as she was told, then blinked.

"Is that? Elle?" She touched the mirror, hardly believing that was her in the mirror.

"Yes. You're beautiful." Nancy smiled down at her astonished charge.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Mike, calm down." Dustin rolled his eyes at his friend who was practically vibrating in his seat.

"Why are they taking so long?" Mike rubbed his hands together.

"Maybe something happened! You know how awful those things Nancy uses are!"

All the boys shuddered in unision. They had caught glimpses of Nancy's eyelash curler, eyebrow spoolie, and curling iron on occasion and now remained convinced that she was some sort of masochist.

"Mike, I'm sure she's fine. Nancy likes Elle almost as much as... as Dustin likes Abigail!" Will tried to console Mike.

"Abigail?" Mike and Lucas turned to Dustin who had turned a rather lovely coral pink.

"Will! You promised!" Dustin covered his face.

"Who's Abigail?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Abigail Kowalski?" Mike questioned. "The Polish girl from math?"

"Wait, you know her?" Lucas turned to Mike. "Oh my goodness, tell me! Who is this girl that has stolen Dustin's heart?"

"Shut UP!" Dustin stood up. "It's not like that. She's just really pretty, and super smart, and way too nice- anyway, it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me."

"Oh don't be stupid Dustin." The kids turned to the stairs where Nancy leaned against the wall, rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't know a girl had a crush on you if she came up to you and told you."

"Hi Nancy." The boys all grumbled, slumping back into their previously occupied chairs.

"Mike." Elle said, stepping out from behind Nancy. The boy shot up from his chair and almost fell flat on his face.

"Uh, uh, uh. Elle." He managed, eyes poring over her.

Her face was lit up with a golden glow, her eyelids were lightly dusted in a pale blue shadow, and her lips shimmered with pink lip balm.

"Uh, uh, uh." Mike just kept stammering.

Her dress was a dark blue lace concotion, off the shoulder and fitted to her chest (which Mike noticed had seen... significant growth) and torso, with a simple knee-length skirt.

Elle raised an eyebrow. "Mike?"

"Oh, um. Wow. You look..." He trailed off.

"Pretty?"

Mike scoffed. He didn't know she still had doubts about her appearance.

"You look amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful." He walked over to her and carefully took her hand.

She smiled.

"Mike?"

"Yes, Elle?"

She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You look pretty. Really pretty."

* * *

When Elle thought about the ball in later years, a few memories would always pop out at her in particular.

Seeing the school gym, something she'd previously only had bad memories about, decorated in white garland and sparkly lights like something out of a really, really good book.

Meeting Abigail and her friends, girls named Amy and Megan. Nice girls, ones who told her she looked pretty, brought her soda, and said they 'shipped' her with Mike. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew it was nice.

Dancing with Mike to a fast song, not caring that her hair was getting mussed, or that her feet hurt in her heeled shoes. She was having _fun_.

Eating sugary cookies and giggling with Megan, a skinny brunette over the way Amy, the fiery ginger practically made out with some floppy-haired boy she apparently liked.

Getting her picture taken by Jonathan when she was warm and smiley, arms wrapped around her friends.

Watching Abigail steal the hat that Dustin had insisted on wearing. "It's because she likes him." Megan stated casually.

Having the final dance, a slow one, with Mike. Resting her head on his chest and feeling happy.

They were good memories.


	6. In Which Elle Plays Truth or Dare

**A/N: A quick thanks to everyone who has read/favorited/followed this work, and a special shoutout to Resisting-Moonlight for their awesome reviews! They're what keep me working on this thing.**

* * *

"Michael, you have to pick." Karen Wheeler faced her son across the table. Both had their arms crossed and wore nearly identical surly expressions.

"I already told you, I don't care." Mike picked at his cuticule.

"I don't care if you don't care. I'm sick of having to keep making all the decisions. Choose." She slid a large binder across the table to him.

"Mooooom." He groaned.

"Don't 'moooom' me young man. I've you haven't picked by the time Elle gets here, then I'll just tell her you can't hang out until the party. And you'll wear a tux." With that she walked into the kitchen. She needed a cup of tea.

It was now May, the month of Mike's birthday. His mother was absolutely obsessive about parties, and this one was no exception.

This year, for his 13th birthday, his mother had insisted that he wear a suit. Yuck. Mike hated dressing up. Everyone knew how he normally looked anyway.

He slowly flicked through the hulking book that contained swatches and samples of all manner of things, from streamers to tablecloths, to business cards and coupons.

He stopped at the designated section and groaned. This was a nightmare.

* * *

"Hello Mike!" Elle chirped, bouncing into the room.

"Mike?" She halted at the sight of her very best friend with his head on the table.

"Mike! What's wrong?" She ran over to him and started to shake his arm. The boy sat up with a jolt.

"Elle?" She let out a breath when she saw his face.

"Are you okay Mike?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just this party-" Elle clapped her hands.

"The party! I am excited. Nancy said she'd take me to buy a dress!"

"You... you're excited?" Mike frowned. He guessed it wasn't that much of a suprise, given how much she'd enjoyed the Snow Ball.

"Much." She stated. Then her eyes locked on the binder in front of him.

"Oh!" She squealed, leaning forward. "These for you?"

"Uh. Yeah. My mom wants me to pick a suit to wear. She's all about-"

"I like this." Elle plopped onto his lap and bent over the book intently.

"Uh." Mike started sweating. Oh god. She. She was on his lap. His _lap_. He started breathing quickly. Elle looked intently at him, then back at the binder.

"Yes," She nodded contemplatively. "This one." She indicated a light grey suit with a pale blue shirt and no tie.

"Um." Was all Mike could say.

"I will get a dress? Blue or grey?" She poked him in the chest.

"Mike?" He stared at her face, so close to his. Her skin was smooth, her eyes bright, and her lips well chapsticked. Her hair had grown to be nearly shoulder length and she had started to fill out quite well. Not that he'd noticed or anything, but Nancy had to take her bra shopping twice in the past couple months, and for good reason.

"Mike!" She tapped his nose, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" He managed.

"Grey dress or blue dress?"

"Uh... Blue. You look really nice in blue." Elle grinned.

"So do you. The... what is opposite of dark?"

"Light?"

"Yes. The light colors make your polka dots show more. They are pretty."

"Polka dots?" Mike scrunched his nose in confusion. Elle tapped his cheek.

"Ohhh, you mean freckles. You really think they're... pretty?" He blushed.

"Oh Mike," Elle giggled. "You have stars on your cheeks and you want to know if they pretty. Silly."

* * *

Elle did indeed get a blue dress. The crisp, long-sleeved, pale blue belted piece perfectly matched the shirt of the suit that Mike had, in fact, ended up wearing. Now, it was the day of and Elle was practically vibrating with excitement. Joyce had explained the idea of presents to her and she was very excited to give hers to Mike.

"When they gonna be here?" She flitted around the Wheeler living room. Karen had decorated the room in varying shades of blue and grey in keeping with the cake and suit Elle had 'helped' Mike choose. The table was immaculately set and namecards were placed at each spot.

"Elle, calm down. It doesn't technically start for 8 more minutes." The girl heaved a sigh.

"I want it to start nowwwww." She crossed her arms and gave Mike the glare. Just then the doorbell rang, and she perked up.

"Oh!" She yanked the door open. "Hello people!"

"Happy birthday Mike!" Abigail, Megan and Amy chorused in unision, holding their hands out to the side and shaking them.

"Oh, hi Elle." Abigail smiled.

"Hello! Come." Elle beckoned. "What did you do with your hands?"

"This?" Megan did the shaky hands thing again and Elle nodded. "Oh, those are jazz hands. It's a theatre thing."

"Theatre?" Elle questioned, leading the girls into the dining room. The girls were always using unusual words. That 2as one of the things she liked about them. They were in-ter-est-ing. Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Theatre? It's my life!" She declared.

"What she means-" Abigail interjected, "Is that she really, realy likes it. Theatre is like movies, but you watch people tell the story in the moment." Elle nodded.

"That sounds cool." The doorbell rang again.

"Mike!" Elle pointed at the birthday boy. "Go get them." He complied, of course.

"Hey Mike! You can finally get into all the good movies now!" Dustin tousled Mike's hair as he walked into the room with the other boys.

"Hey Dustin." Abigail chirped. The boy looked at her and the dorky grin dropped from his face, replaced with a pink tinge.

"Hi." She smiled at him and he shuffled his feet.

"I'm... I'm gonna get a drink. Lucas, come with me. Please." He grabbed the other boy's arm and yanked him off to the kitchen. The other males quickly followed.

Amy started laughing her head off as soon as they had left.

" _Hiiiii Dustin_." She mocked the taller girl.

"Shut up." Abigail's cheeks were rosy. Elle looked at her curiously.

"Why are you pink?" Abigails's dusky cheeks darkened further and the other girls giggled like she had told a joke.

"It's because she _loooooooves_ Dustin." Amy clasped her hands to her chest dramatically.

"Guys, stop." Abigail muttered. "What if he hears?"

"Why would that be bad? You crush Dustin, why not tell him?" Elle did not understand why talking about boys always made the girls giggly. It seemed simple to her. If you liked someone, you should tell them, so then you could hold hands and watch ghost movies together. Like she and Mike did. And if he did not feel the same, she could find a new crush.

A quiet settled over the clump of girls as Elle realized she had said all that out loud.

"Wow Elle." Abigail stared at her. "You make it sound so... pure."

* * *

"Okay kids, gather round." Megan rubbed her hands gleefully as the group, consisting of almost all of the 7th grade, shifted around Mike's basement.

Dinner had gone well, the cake had been cut and devoured, and the party still had a few hours to go. So the kids flocked to the basement to play some games.

"Alright." Megan waved her arms in the arm to silence the hubbub. "We're gonna take a vote. I list three games. Raise your arm for whichever one you want, but you can only vote once."

The boys stood in a group, clearly uncomfortable with the games Megan proceeded to list. Elle was merely puzzled. She had never heard of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven. All the others seemed to be very aware however, so she kept her mouth shut. It was frustrating how little she knew.

The boys all raised their hands for the first game so she followed along and 'Truth or Dare' was what they ended up doing.

All the children sat in a large circle, Elle between Mike, who kept rubbing his hands on his pants, and Amy, who was shooting an icy glare at that floppy haired boy she'd danced with at the ball.

"Alright!" Megan chirped, straightening out her lilac skirt. "I'll go first. Remember, no backing out. Once you pick to do a truth or a dare, you stick with it."

She carefully surveyed the group. Elle decided this must be a very grown up game, given the way the girls giggled and the boys whispered.

"Amy!" Megan pointed to the ginger. "Truth or dare?" Amy sighed and pointedly looked away from the boy she'd been fixated on. Elle thougt his name might be Matt.

"Truth." Amy declared. Something odd sparked in Megan's eyes.

"Who do you think is the cutest boy in the room?" Megan demanded. Elle's eyebrows knit together. This was an odd game.

"Easy." Amy shrugged. "Will." A low murmur spread through the circle and Matt looked decidedly let down.

"My turn." Amy looked over the group. "Abigail. Truth or dare?'

"Uh... dare?" Abi replied.

"Good." Amy responded. "Kiss him."

Abigail's cheeks darkened, but she made her way across the circle, knelt in front of Dustin and quickly placed her lips on his. He just sat there utterly dazed.

"It's your turn Abi." Megan prodded her friend after a minute.

"Oh um." Abi smiled. "Elle?"

"Truth." Elle responded firmly. She didn't want to kiss anyone she didn't know.

"Who would you save from a-"

"Mike." Elle replied before the other girl could finish. And as she looked at his stardusted cheeks she knew it would always be him.


	7. In Which Elle Becomes a Woman

"And so Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after. The end." Mike finished, closing the storybook. Elle yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. Elle loved fairytales. The endings were always so simple, and every one ended up happy.

As summer had begun and Mike began to spend all his time with her the two had read many, many fairytales. Every morning they would gobble on eggos and bacon, then read until lunch. After lunch they got together with the boys to play D&D or go to the pool, depending on the weather. In the evenings they would build a fire, get ice cream in town, or watch a movie. It was a nice, easy routine, filled with popsicles, ghost stories, and imaginary dragons.

Elle gasped as a sudden twang of pain made itself known in her gut.

"Ooh." She winced.

"What's wrong?" Mike's face creased in concern.

"Nothing. Just tummy ache. Too many eggos." She joked. Humor was one of those things she was particularly eager to learn. Sure she made the boys laugh plenty now, but she'd like to do so without it being because she was uneducated.

"Oh okay. What do you want to do now?" Mike asked, adjusting his body to try and get a little more comfortable. His shoulder ached, but he would never tell Elle. He didn't understand how this position could be enjoyable for her, given how bony he was, but she seemed to like napping on him.

Mike had grown quite a bit recently- but only vertically. He was still as skinny as ever, it was just that now he had to buy pants with the 'tall' label. Elle, on the other hand, had rapidly gotten to about 5 feet, then stopped her upwards ascent and started spreading outwards- in very specific ways. Not that Mike had noticed.

"Mmm..." Elle slid down the couch so her head was in his lap. "I'm tired. Do the hair thing." One day Mike had lazy combed his fingers through her thick hair, an action Elle found supremely comforting. Elle was apparently part cat and derived far too much pleasure from the simple sensation, demanding the 'hair thing' almost constantly.

Elle closed her eyes as Mike worked his hands through her mane and tried to ignore the discomfort she felt in her abdomen. She really needed to lay off the eggos.

* * *

"Hey Mike! Hey- oh shit, sorry." Dustin clomped down the stairs, Will and Lucas right behind him. Mike held a finger up to his mouth in vain as Elle sniffed and woke up from her nap.

"Hey nerds." Elle smiled thinly at the boys.

"Hello Elle." Will curled up on the floor with his sketchbook.

"Whassup Wheeler." Lucas bumped fists with Mike before plopping down next to Will and opening up his book.

"Where you two sucking face?" Dustin unzipped his backpack with a sneer.

"Wouldn't you be jealous? That's what you want to do with Abigail." Elle teased, causing the older boy to flush.

Dustin's furious crush had not abated since the party incident. They had gone to see a couple movies with Megan, Amy, Matthew, and Abigail a couple times and it had been quite interesting to see how the couples formed and interacted.

"Shut up." Dustin muttered, munching on a nilla wafer.

"What are you reading?" Mike asked Lucas to change the subject.

"Oh, um." Lucas showed them the cover, a dull brown thing with the silhouette of a man in a funny hat.

"Father Brown?" Mike read. "Isn't that, like, the weird Catholic dude?"

"Mike, _I'm_ the weird Catholic dude." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're Catholic?" Crumbs spilled out of Dustin's mouth. "Since when?"

Elle sat up and crossed her arms across her stomach. It didn't help.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She whispered to Mike. He nodded, fixated on Lucas and Dustin's argument about Lucas's religiousity.

Elle climbed the stairs slowly. Her head ached too now and she felt so, so tired.

She locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet to do her business. Then she happened to glance down.

* * *

"So Jesus came back life? Dude that's wicked cool." Dustin enthused at Lucas's bible tales.

"Dustin, you're Baptist. You go to church literally every week. How do you not know these things?" Lucas sighed. "His friends really amazed his sometimes.

"Hey!" Dustin protested. "They never make it sound-"

A scream ricocheted through the house and the boys all shot up.

"Elle." Mike breathed.

They dashed upstairs to the bathroom door. Mike pounded on the door.

"Elle, Elle what is it? What's wrong?" The door cracked open and Mike shoved it the rest of the way.

Elle sat on the floor, pantless and sobbing. Blood ran from her nose down her legs.

"Mike, Mike. I'm bleeding." She buried her face in her hands. Mike crouched next to her and hugged her to his chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Dustin tugged at his hair right outside the door. Will just stared, face white. Lucas burst into tears and Will hugged him.

"What the hell is going on?" Nancy came down the hall face creased in worry. "I heard a scream."

"El is dying." Lucas wiped at his face.

Nancy looked over the pathetic scene with pity on her face.

"Oh kids." She shook her head. "Elle will be fine." Dustin turned to her with an incredulous expression.

"How can you say that? Elle is fucking bleeding everywhere."

Nancy sighed. "I'll explain this all to you in a minute. Let me help Elle get cleaned up." She ushered the boys out of the bathroom with some difficulty. Then she turned to the trembling little girl with a sigh.

* * *

Will sat against the wall with his knees under his chin, white as a ghost. Dustin compulsively gobbled crackers and Lucas just cried. Mike practically buzzed with nervous energy.

The door opened and Nancy lead the pale girl, now dressed in loose, dark sweats to her room. The boys followed without a question.

Elle settled carefully on the bed next to Nancy and Will, Lucas, and Dustin sat on the floor. Mike just stood as close to Elle as possible.

"Alright." Nancy shuffled through her dresser and pulled out a stack of papers. "We're going to do this properly." She held up a diagram. "This is the female reproductive system."

"What does this have to do with Elle?" Dustin asked. Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god. Elle is a female. Therefore she has a uterus, ovaries and vagina." Nancy indicated the different parts. "So do I. That's why she was bleeding. The uterus is where a baby lives before it is born. Every month the lining of the uterus is replaced and the woman kind of... gives birth to it."

The children all stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's what the blood Elle had was. She has her period now. You probably noticed some cramps and breast soreness, right?" Elle nodded.

"Wait, so this is gonna happen again?" Dustin blurted.

"Yep. Once a month for the next 40 years or so." Mike blanched.

"That's so much blood. Why would a baby need it?"

"It's what protects it, so it doesn't get hurt when the mom moves around or whatever."

"Can I have a baby?" Elle whispered, eyes on the floor. That sounded like the one possibly positive result of this weird ritual in which she had to wear diapers and felt like ripping off someones head.

"Looking at you Mike." Nancy mumbled.

"What? No!" Mike reddened. Elle looked hurt.

"How do I get babies?" Elle asked, puzzled. Nancy chuckled.

"That's a talk for another time." Nancy handed a sheet of paper to each of the boys. "These are... instruction guides of sorts. I knew this was gonna happen and I figured it would not hurt to be prepared."

They all studied their papers. Elle tugged at Nancy's sleeve.

"I'm gonna go to the fort." She whispered.

Nancy nodded. "I hope you feel better. Women certainly got handed a shit card with this one."

* * *

Elle curled up in the blanket fort, arms wrapped around her midsection. This was not what she had wanted to do today. She yawned. She really, really wanted chocolate. Also, to hit something. Why did only girls have to go through this? It wasn't fair.

Elle growled and yanked a comforter up to her chin. Well at least the 'Midol' Nancy had given her helped with the headache. Elle yawned and buried her face in a pillow. Sleep was good.

"Hey Elle." Mike whispered, poking his head under the top.

"Get in." Elle patted the ground near her grumpily.

"Uh, are you sure?" He asked.

She just glared. She wanted some goddamn snuggles.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

When she woke up, Elle felt groggy. She blinked a little and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mike inquired groggily peering over her shoulder. She pointed to the entrance of the fort.

A stack of pudding cups, chips, and chocolate rested in a pyramid with a folded piece of paper on top. Elle grabbed it and held it up for Mike to read with her.

 _These were on the list Nancy gave us. We hope your uterus feels better soon. Congratulations on being a woman now._

 _Love,_

 _Will, Lucas & Dustin_


	8. In Which Elle Sleeps Over

**A/N:**

 **To all those who asked, this will be more of a slow burn fic in regards to M-rated content. I honestly don't think either of them are ready for sex yet (Elle doesn't even know what that is!), and I want to keep this story true. Don't worry though, for these children are definitely going to _develop_ over time. Just give it a couple chapters(and years).**

 **x**

 **Solange**

* * *

"This one is my favorite Elle pointed to the television where a curly haired man with an absurd scarf pranced about. Mike wrinkled his nose.

"He's kind of creepy." Elle twisted from her position in front of Mike to glare at him. She did not appreciate when he insulted her favorite character.

"I mean, in a fun way." Mike winced at how this sounded. Elle just smirked and turned back towards the TV, settling her head against his chest.

"How... how are you feeling?" Mike asked tentatively. It had been two days since the "incident" and he was the only one of the boys who had braved her presence. Nancy's papers had been a bit... overwhelming for the others. The only differences Mike had noticed were that Elle was a bit crankier, ate a lot more, and spent more time in the bathroom. And she had cried while watching Annie.

"Mmhm." Elle grumbled. Her tummy-well, her uterus actually-felt better than it had the first day, but her back still ached and she had gotten some weird red bumps on her nose and forehead. "I wanna nap." She decided, burrowing her face into the couch cushion.

"Uh... Okay." Mike lightly draped an arm over her waist, making her sigh in contentment.

"Elle! Telephone!" Nancy called from upstairs. Elle groaned.

"Why." She just wanted to have a nice little nap. How dare someone interrupt her? She had to have energy for math with Mr. Clarke later! She shoved Mike's arm off her and clumped her way upstairs.

Mike sat up on the couch and ruffled his hair. Elle had gotten a lot more vocal since she had started being taught. He thought it was adorable how she alternated between ranting for 15 minutes-as well as she could with her limited vocabulary- and saying nothing for hours. It all depended on what served her purposes better.

Elle skipped down the steps with a small smile on her face.

"Who was it?" Mike asked, scooting to the side of the couch to make room for her.

"Abigail. I'm going to a sleep-over." Mike blanched. Oh geez, this would be an experience for her.

* * *

"Don't stay up too late! And don't eat anything unfamilar. You could be allergic." Hopper called after Elle as she slid out of the car. Elle rolled her eyes. It was just a sleepover. Not that she really knew what that entailed. But Nancy had said it would be fun, so she wasn't worried. Nancy was nice.

"Okay Hop." Elle slung her brand new pink backpack over her shoulder. Joyce and Hop had taken her school shopping yesterday as classes started in two weeks and Elle was beyond happy with all she had chosen.

"Stay safe!" He shouted, nervously adjusting his hat.

"Okay dad." Elle waved as she walked to the door. Hop blinked. She hadn't called him that before. A grin broke out on his face as he drove off. Dad. He could get used to hearing that again.

* * *

"Elle!I'm so glad you came!" Megan squealed, hugging the shorter girl.

"Hello Megan." Elle replied, stepping inside.

"Hey Elle!" Amy and Abigail greeted her in unision from in front of a big TV set in a spacious living room.

"Hi." Elle chirped. She suddenly felt very nervous. This was a very nice house.

"Come sit down!" Abi gestured to the couch. Elle carefully sat down.

"So... how's Mike?" Amy asked, stuffing chips into her mouth in a way that would have made Mrs. Wheeler very upset.

"Good." Elle replied. "Still pretty." Her simple statement made all the girls crack up.

"Oh Elle." Abigail smiled. "You're such a sweet little thing." Elle shrugged. She'd been called sweet before.

"Are you excited for school?" Megan inquired.

"I know Abi is. She can't wait to see _Dustinnnnn_." Amy snickered.

"Shut up." Abigail grumbled. Elle was confused. Why did Abi turn pink? Everyone knew that she liked Dustin. She had _kissed_ him.

"You crush Dustin, Abi. Of course you're excited to see him." Abi darkened further and Amy snorted.

"I mean...yeah. You're right. I am excited to see Dustin. He's very funny."

"Awww." Amy fluttered her eyelashes. "How sweet."

People were just weird, Elle decided.

* * *

"Are you gonna participate in any extracurriculars?" Megan inquired, carefully munching on a piece of pizza.

The girls had climbed up to Abigail's room after watching a movie called 'Footloose' that Megan adored. Now they all sat on Abi's floor in various brightly colored pyjamas. Elle's were pink-her favorite color.

"Ex-tra-curr-ic-ul-ars?" Elle stumbled over the difficult word.

"Yeah, they're like things that you do after school. Like, the boys do AV club."

Oh yeah. That was that radio thing with smart Mr. Clarke.

"I don't know." Elle admitted. She hadn't spoken to Hopper about doing anything after school.

"You should totally come join the drama club!" Megan enthused. "It's super fun! We're putting on Wizard of Oz and Annie this year."

"I don't know if she's ready for that." Abi interjected. "She's been _homeschooled_."

Elle heaved a sigh of relief as Megan nodded. She didn't think she could do theatre stuff. It sounded hard. She did like singing though. Nancy had shown her how. It was pretty and strangely enjoyable to make certain sounds.

"You could join the book club." Amy said. The others looked over to the ginger girl painting her nails a dark red.

"What?" Amy asked at their smiles.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Abi commented. "What do you think Elle?"

"Book club? I like books."

"Well basically all you do is read and then talk about what you read, so you probably like it. And there are snacks."

Elle smiled.

"I'd like that." She agreed.

"Great! Amy's actually president of the club, so I'm sure you won't have a problem getting in."

Elle was excited. A book club sounded very fun. Now all she had to do was convince Mike to join.


	9. In Which Elle Has Kittens

"Why the hell-" Hop violently sneezed, and wiped the back of his hand against his red nose. "Why the heck do you have _those_?"

"I couldn't just leave them." Elle clutched the box to her chest. "They're helpless." Hopper glared at the box before locking eyes with Elle. Her eyes were large and wet with unshed tears. Hop sighed and tugged at his hair.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" He slumped into the couch. Elle's face lit up.

"Keep them!"

"No no no no no. _Hell_ no." Hop shuddered. That sounded like a nightmare. Elle bit her lip.

"Well... I could give some to the boys. And I'm sure Megan would take at least two. She loves cats. She says they're part of her 'aesthetic'."

"Okay. Okay, fine. Just please take them away now." Hop sneezed again as Elle scampered.

Hopper knew he was making a decision he was gonna regret, but how was he supposed to say no to her? Elle had every one she met wrapped around her little finger. Well he should probably go buy some kitty litter.

* * *

"I want this one." Dustin declared, rubbing the belly of a particularly fluffy orange kitten. The kids were all thoroughly enjoying Elle's little surprises in Mike's basement.

"Okay." Elle nodded, as the smallest one, a little white female, sat on her shoulder.

"So the chief is just letting you keep them?" Mike asked, scratching the ear of a messy grey one.

"Well. He didn't say I could keep any, actually. I said I'd give them to you guys. There are six."

"My mom won't let me." Lucas stared at the gamboling creatures sadly.

"Well if Mike takes Frodo, Dustin takes Tigger, and Will gets Oliver there, then I'm sure I can convince Megan to take the other two."

"But that's five. You said there were six." Mike frowned. Elle let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ivy is mine, Mike. Don't be obtuse." Mike flushed as all the guys laughed. Elle had taken to using the biggest words she could find as insults. Her sass levels had definitely increased due to her spending time with Nancy.

"Of course Megan would take two." Dustin chuckled. "She's definitely that type."

"What do you mean?" Elle inquired, resting her head on Mike's lap and stroking the kitty on her belly.

"Seriously Elle? You haven't noticed? She's clearly gay." Lucas flipped through another of his religious books with a nonchalant expression.

"Gay? Doesn't that mean, like, happy?" Elle thought she had heard that word before, but she couldn't remember quite where.

"Well. Sometimes." Will scratched his neck. "In this case it means that you like-like like- people of the same gender. Like, girls liking girls, or boys liking boys."

"Oh. Okay." Elle accepted the fact easily. "That must be why Megan always gets really pink when Lily kisses her cheek. Why doesn't she ask Lily to the movies? She's not shy."

"Thing is Elle," Mike worried at his cuticle, "Some people think that its weird, or wrong, for people to be gay. And so people don't want to admit that they are, because they don't want to be bullied or whatever."

"That's ridiculous!" Elle sat up with a furious expression. "Is that why you won't hug Adam?" She shot at Will, who flushed.

"Um, well..." Will shifted uncomfortably.

"If I see anyone being mean to you I'll snap their neck." Elle vowed, a dark look in her eyes.

"Oh. Um, thanks?" Will frowned a little. "That seems a little over aggressive, though, don't you think?"

Elle shrugged and dropped her head back onto Mike's lap.

"Okay."

"Ummm... How was your sleepover Elle? I don't think we ever really discussed that." Mike abruptly changed the subject. Elle yawned.

"Fun. We're gonna join Amy's book club, okay?"

"What?" Mike's eyebrows shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"The girls said I should join some clubs, and the book one sounded fun. You're gonna do it with me, right?"

"Well, uh. What about AV club?" Mike searched for an excuse. He did not want to have to sit in a group of smart kids everyday and talk about... War and Peace or some such shit.

"Oh it's fine." Elle patted his cheek. "They don't con-flict. I check."

"Ooh, sounds like you're gonna have some fun afternoons." Dustin teased.

"Abigail is in the book club." Elle smirked as Dustin's face fell.

"I'm up for it." Lucas commented.

"So am I." Will added.

"Good." Elle smiled. She liked to have her boys nearby.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Megan shrieked as soon as she opened the door and saw a beaming Elle holding two fluffy kittens.

"Surprise!" Elle held the little creatures out to the taller girl.

"For me?" Megan took one in her arms with a look of awe.

"Yep." Elle nodded.

"Okay, its official, you are the best friend ever." Megan enthused.

"Mom!" She yelled. "I'm adopting two more cats, okay?" A heavy sigh echoed from down the hall and an older version of Megan poked her head out.

"Again?" At Megan's serious nod she shrugged. "Invite your friend in, won't ya Megs?"

* * *

"Ivy is hungry." Elle declared, tapping Hopper's shoulder. The chief was slumped in his favorite chair, mouth open wide. The allergy medicine always made him really sleepy, so he only took it after work.

"Wha-what?" He blinked rapidly as she shook him awake.

"I said, Ivy is _hungry_." Elle held the kitten close to his face. "She doesn't want that kibble you picked out. It hurts her tummy."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hop rubbed his nose tiredly.

"I need you to get the tuna down. I can't reach."

"Elle that tuna was going to be for lunch-"

"Please?" Elle stared up at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll get the damn tuna."


	10. In Which Elle Becomes Popular

Elle's transition to school went much more smoothly than everyone had expected. Her intense reading over the summer had helped her understand most of what the other students said. Her newfound driven, smart, and sassy personality and having three of the most popular girls in school as her friends had made her quite the people magnet.

The fact that she had shiny, chin length honey brown hair, big hazel eyes, and some rather rapidly developing curves had nothing to do with it. Or at least, that's what Mike told himself.

Truth be told, he was a bit jealous of her. She had acclimated so easily to the school she didn't seem to need any of the boys anymore. Or Mike. Of course she still sat with them and hung out every afternoon, but there was a tangible difference. All the boys knew Elle's social standing was far above theirs. They were just waiting until she decided she was sick of them.

* * *

"Hey Mike!" Elle chirped in Mike's ear, disturbing his dismal train of thought. He turned around to see her leaning against his locker in a pretty lavender dress and her arms full of books.

"Hey Elle." He was unable to resist smiling back, but she still frowned.

"What is it?" She leaned closer, dark eyes intent. Mike shuffled his feet.

"What's what?" He mumbled. Elle's eyes narrowed.

"Something is bothering you. Did Troy try to pull something? I can break his other arm." She declared.

"No, no, no." Mike protested. "Don't hurt Troy. You'll get in trouble."

"So what? I can stand a little trouble." Elle shrugged. "Tell me."

"Well, it's just... sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. Like you're better than I am." Mike stammered awkwardly. Elle's eyebrows shot up and he flushed.

"I mean, obviously you are. But like, now you're super popular. Pretty much everyone likes you. Why would you want to stick with stupid little Michael Wheeler and his group of nerds when you could hang out with-"

Elle sighed. Of course Mike would think silly things like this. He was always second guessing himself. Why couldn't he see that he was the only one? The other kids were nice and everything, but no one else made her feel the way Mike did. All warm and tingly on the inside.

Elle cut off his rambling with a kiss. Mike's eyes widened before closing. This kiss was longer than the first, or even the few they had snuck in since then. Elle instinctively brought a hand to Mike's cheek as he put his hands in her smooth hair. Mike tasted good, Elle decided as she stroked his cheek. A happy sigh escaped her mouth as she gently moved her lips with his.

"You go Mikey boy!" A sparky voice broke the two apart. Elle just smiled, while Mike glowered at the offending voice-Amy.

"Hi Amy!" Elle smiled. The ginger tossed her hair casually.

"Book club is in half an hour!" Amy reminded them. "Room 3B."

* * *

"I don't think Buttercup can be counted as a heroine. She never does anything except for herself!" Amy declared as she passionately gestured with her copy of their selected reading material, _The Princess Bride_.

"I disagree. She's willing to jump off of a cliff for her love." Matt shot back with a look of adoration.

"Yeah but what does she do when she thinks he's alive? She acts like an utter bitch, that's what!" Amy growled, leaning froward in her seat.

Elle found their dynamic very interesting. They were always at each others throats, yet clearly adored each as well. She supposed they just showed their love in strange ways, like that one time Amy hid pears in Matt's banana smoothie because she knew he hated them, or when Matt had let his hair grow halfway down his back because she said long haired men looked 'weird'.

"All right!" Megan clapped her hands together cheerily, pushing Matt and Amy apart with a desperate look in her eyes. "I think we're done with the discussion bit. How about everybody goes and gets snacks, then we'll decide what to read for next meeting. Okay? Okay."

Mike heaved a sigh of relief from beside Elle. He had thought their argument would never end. Sure, he had enjoyed the reading bit, but this whole debate thing was _so_ not his speed. Elle seemed to like it though, so he was stuck here for the foreseeable future. At least they had good snacks, he admitted, stuffing a Twinkie into his mouth.

"I like the drama. It's like TV." Elle giggled, plopping down on his lap. Mike froze with his cheeks full as the small crowd of children stopped talking to stare at the two kids doing one of the Things You Aren't Supposed To Do.

"Do you think we could read that new Stephen King book? Nancy says they're great. Real scary." Elle chattered, munching on her chips with an air of utter calm. Mike just got redder and redder.

"Hey Elle, would you come to the bathroom with me real quick?" Abigail appeared at Mike's elbow and quickly tugged the other girl out into the hall.

"What is it?" Elle frowned. She knew Abi didn't need her for the bathroom. "Are you... bleeding?"

"No." Abi shook her head. "Look, I know you were homeschooled and everything, but you need to know that you can't do that."

"Do what?" Elle was confused. Abi looked embarrased, though Elle didn't know why on earth she would be.

"You know... sit on Mike's lap and stuff." Elle did not know how that was supposed to clear anything up.

"Why not? I like Mike." Elle stated. Abi let out a snort.

"Trust me, we all know how much you like Mike, and how he likes you. It's written all over your faces." Elle guessed that must be an expression. "Honestly, that's why you can't be that... close. You _like_ him too much. It makes the grownups nervous."

Elle decided that grownups were stupid, and she hated them.


	11. In Which Elle Becomes a Teen

After Mike had had his birthday, all the boys had realized something- they had no idea how old Elle was. After an overly complicated discussion of time, the months, and associated subjects, they had determined she was about 12 or 13, the same as the rest of them.

Of course they had to give her an official date. After carefully looking over the calendar, and learning when the boys had theirs, she had chosen November 7th. The day the boys found her.

"The day I found home." Elle stated with a solemn air.

It had been almost a year since that date, and the children were all very excited to celebrate Elle's 13th. Mike had pleaded with his mother to grudgingly allow the whole gang to sleep over.

"If I even suspect you're _doing_ anything with little Elle," Karen warned, "I can assure you I will not only ground you, but I'll tell Chief Hopper what you did." Mike needed no further warning.

* * *

"Hey." Elle smiled when Mike opened his door.

"Hi." He grinned, feeling a little foolish. Man, Elle looked nice. Her bright pink leggings and purple sweater would have looked over-the-top on most girls, but Elle had a way of inhabiting her clothes that made them always look great.

"Hey sweetie!" Karen walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Still want to make that cake you mentioned?"

"Of course!" Elle skipped after Mrs. Wheeler.

Mike sighed. He was happy his mom was so fond of Elle, but at the same time he wished she wasn't. She had made it her mission to teach Elle everything there was to know about social graces, cooking, and art. Elle was an eager student, which meant Mike usually spent his afternoons sitting at the kitchen table, watching her flit around whipping up something delicious.

"Coming?" Elle gestured to him.

"What? Uh, yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" the boys chorused when Mike opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Mike." Dustin grinned sheepishly.

"Where's Elle?" Lucas asked.

"Kitchen."

"Cooking with Karen again?" Lucas wrinkled his nose. All the boys thought it was weird how invested Karen was in Elle's culinary skills. She'd never taught them how to perfectly poach an egg. They didn't even know what poaching was, though apparently Elle did.

Mike nodded and the boys walked back to the women.

Elle received their birthday wishes with a jubilant smile, hugging each one of them as she removed her floral apron.

"Movie then sleep?" She inquired as they ate their dinner of greasy burgers and fries that Nancy-and Steve and Jonathan, of course- had been kind enough to pick up from the local McDonalds.

"What about presents?" Dustin was shocked. The presents were the most important part of a birthday.

"Presents? Well... How about after cake?" Elle conceded.

She hadn't really thought about this aspect of her birthday, but it was evident that the boys had. They each pulled a different sized newspaper covered lump out of their respective backpacks as soon as the last crumb of cake was swallowed.

"Here." Lucas shoved his rectangular offering in front of her. Things were still a little awkward between the two of them since last year, and though they were good friends now, there was always a slightly different feeling than with the others.

Elle carefully pulled apart the comics to reveal a set of books. _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

"Mike said you liked fairy tales." Lucas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Elle stared at the cover. She wrapped him in a warm hug and he relaxed.

"Thank you."

Will and the Byers got her a nice set of colored pencils, Mrs. Wheeler and Nancy gave her a pretty yellow sundress, Hopper had already gifted her a big fluffy stuffed bear, and Dustin gave her an assortment of her favorite chocolates.

Then it was Mike's turn. He had spent hours in the shop poring over every possible option. The boys had kept telling him that it was 'just Elle' and that he didn't need to stress, but honestly, that was why he was so freaked out. It had to be perfect. For Elle.

She held the small black box and carefully pulled the lid open. Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she delicately lifted the small gold bracelet out.

Mike had spent his time choosing what charms to put on the bracelet. A small book, a tiny snowflake, and a waffle graced it.

"How'd you get an eggo?" Elle finally grinned.

"We told the lady how he was head over heels for this pretty girl that saved his life like, five times, and she thought it was adorable. You should've seen how red Mike got." Dustin chuckled.

"It's perfect." Elle beamed, smacking a big kiss on Mike's cheek.

"Awww." The boys mocked simultaneously.

"So... movie?" Elle asked.

* * *

Elle yawned, eyes shut. Last night had been so fun. She liked having friends to watch movies with and throw popcorn at when they made too many kissing sounds.

She shifted slightly, then frowned. Something was poking her hip. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes. Dustin was sprawled on the floor, snoring. Will was curled up in the corner under a pile of blankets, and Lucas lay properly next to him. Mike was besides her. She pinched him.

"What?" Mike grumbled groggily. He'd been having a really good dream, all about Elle and... oh shit. Elle. His eyes shot open to see the girl laying next to him, eyes wide open.

"Mike. You were poking me." She stated innocently. He flushed a dark, dark red.

"Uh, um, sorry Elle. I just, gotta... use the bathroom." He practically leaped over her and shuffled to the bathroom as quickly as possible. God, that was embarrassing. Of course he had to get a boner the one time Elle slept over. He turned on the shower with a sigh and started mentally preparing himself for the necessary cold.

Elle sat up on the couch, feeling distinctly put out. Why was Mike being so weird? He could have just moved his knee or whatever had been digging into her. And why did he hold his shirt over his pants in that weird way? Elle huffed and laid back down when she heard the shower turn on. She'd have to wait to ask those questions.


	12. In Which Boys Are Different

"Oh man oh man oh man." Lucas dashed about the basement in a frenzy, gathering up all his things scattered about the basement while the other kids watched him sleepily from their different positions.

"What's wrong?" Will yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm LATE!" Lucas squealed, shoving his feet into his shoes.

"For what?" Elle giggled. "It's Sunday, dummy. We don't have school."

"I KNOW! I gotta go to church! Father Steve is gonna freak if I'm not there!" With that Lucas dashed up the stairs and was gone.

"Weird." Dustin shrugged before burying his face in the covers once more. Just then, Mike emerged from the shower, pink-cheeked and content. He had ended up taking a rather... 'warm' shower, instead of the planned cold one.

"Hey guys." He sat next to Elle, who immediately set her head on his chest.

"Lucas went to a thing called 'church'." Elle explained. "He was very worried."

"Oh, yeah, church. Doesn't Hopper take you?"

"Nope." Elle frowned. "Should he?"

"Well... yeah? You could go with us today? It's not quite the same as what Lucas does, since we're Baptist, not Catholic, but the main ideas are similar. Jesus and love and stuff."

"Who's Jesus?" Elle asked. She'd heard the boys use that word before, but only as a curse.

"Oh wow, the moms are gonna have a time with you." Dustin chuckled a little. Elle frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You need to eat more." She informed Mike seriously. "You are too bony. I could feel you poking me when I woke up."

Dustinlet started wheezing. "Oh Elle, I don't think-"

You're absolutely right!" Mike interjected. "Let's go get some breakfast okay?"

Elle narrowed her eyes. She could tell Mike wasn't being 100% honest by the way his nose twitched. She decided to ignore it though. She was hungry.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler." Steve smirked at the freshly pressed woman as he strode into her home.

"Hello Steve. Jonathan." She nodded at the quieter boy, who always seemed to be a bit frightened, though he had gotten more verbal since he started spending pretty much all his time with Nancy and Steve.

"Hi." Jonathan stepped inside and stood awkwardly next to Steve.

"Nancy!" Mrs. Wheeler called up the stairs to her eldest child. "Your... friends are here!"

The brunette skipped down the stairs.

"Okay. Bye mom!" She practically fled out the door, her boys in tow. Karen sighed. She worried about her little girl.

* * *

Later that night, after a long day of comics and camaraderie, the Byers and Hopper families sat together at the dinner table.

"Kids. We have some news." Hopper set his fork down and the others followed suit. Except for Elle. She kept gobbling down spaghetti.

"Joyce and I are getting married. We're going to be a... family. If you would like."

Will's eyes filled with tears and Jonathan smiled.

"That sounds great. I'm real happy for you." Will nodded in agreement. Joyce turned to Elle with a nervous expression.

"What do you think Elle, sweetie?" She asked hesitantly. The girl finally set her fork down and swallowed, before fixing the couple with an extremely serious look on her face.

"I just have one question," she stated calmly, "will I get a new dress?"

Joyce couldn't restrain her laughter. "Of course! We'll get you the prettiest dress in all of Hawkins."

Elle smiled back. "Then I guess it's okay."

* * *

Mike and Elle sat in the basement, math textbooks set in front of them. Elle couldn't concentrate on something as stupid as numbers right then, though. She had other things on her mind. Like weddings, and dresses, and- something she had nearly forgotten popped to the front of her mind.

"Mike. That wasn't your elbow." She tapped his cheek and he looked up from his book a little guiltily. Truth be told, he had been studying her more than the numbers.

"What'd you say?" He asked, setting his book down. Elle set her chin on her hand and looked at him speculatively.

"When we had the sleepover. I woke up and you were poking me. But it wasn't your elbow, or your knee, or even your chin." She prodded each body part as she named it. "What was it?"

Mike flushed immediately and decided he was very, very glad the others had decided to go to the arcade instead of studying today.

"Um, Elle, I don't know if we should, uh-"

"Mike. Friends don't lie." She reminded him.

"Um, okay. So... you remember when you got your... period?" He shifted awkwardly, flopping his hands about. Elle grabbed them to stop their movement, and he started sweating. He was so not wanting to do this.

"Yes. Blood." Mike winced at her frank statement.

"Yeah, but you remember how Nancy showed us that picture? Of your, uh, reproductive system?" Mike stared at the floor intently, wishing he never had to have this conversation.

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, so you have a, uh, a vagina-" He squeaked. He'd never actually said the word out loud before, but hey, he went through a lot of firsts with Elle, yeah? First kiss, first time jerking off to someone real(Princess Leia did NOT count, despite what Dustin said), first boner... Okay, he really needed to focus.

"So, uh girls have... those, but boys, like me and Dustin, and Lucas-" Elle placed a finger on his lips to silence his babbling.

"Mike. I know what are boys."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, of course you do." He took a deep breath. "Boys have penises, and when they get, uh aroused, they get, um, hard and that's called an erection, and that's what was poking you, because sometimes when we, uh, wake up we just have them. It's called morning wood." He finished quickly.

Elle frowned. That was a lot of information.

"Boys have pen-ice-iz?" She fumbled on the word. "What's aroused?" Mike covered his face with his hands.

"It's... it's pronounced peen-is. Can we talk about... the other part later? Please?"

"Okay?" Elle shrugged. There was just one more thing she wanted to confirm. "Your pen-ice... it is here?" And with that she grabbed Mike's crotch.

"Oh god!" Mike shot up. "Don't do that!" He shrieked at Elle, who recoiled in surprise.

"Why... why not?" Her lip trembled slightly. Mike didn't usually yell.

"It... it's really sensitive. It... hurts really easily." He covered himself self consciously. Of course, _hurt_ wasn't really the problem here.

"And that's how you get ear-eck-shun?" Elle tilted her head to one side.

"Um. Yeah. Sorry, I... I'm going to the bathroom." Mike shuffled off quickly. Elle smirked slightly. That was not Mike's hurting face, she knew. Mike stuck his head out of the bathroom with a terrified expression.

"Whatever you do, do NOT mention this to the guys! It's private!" Elle sighed. People were so weird.


	13. In Which Elle Decides to Kick Ass

"Dustin has a _dateeeeeee_!" Elle squealed, skipping into the Wheeler's house with a triumphant look on her face. Mike, Lucas, and Will looked up from their seats at the table with varying degrees of interest and disgust.

"Elle! You weren't supposed to tell!" Dustin ambled in after her, a somewhat dreamy expression on his face.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She set her hands on her hips and quirked her lips at him. "Anyway, he's going to 'study' with Abigail on Saturday. At her _house_." She informed the others.

"Is that even a date?" Lucas asked doubtfully. Will shrugged.

"It's good enough for me." Dustin sighed. "Imagine. Abigail Grace Kowalski. Studying science. With me. Oh boy." Elle snorted and dropped into a chair

"What are you doing?" Elle peered over Mike's shoulder.

"Just reading." He replied, mussing her hair with a smile.

"Hey!" She protested, dodging his hand. "Why don't we go to the park?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas shut his book. Will followed suit.

"Let me finish this chapter." Mike held a finger up.

"Mikeeeeee." Elle pouted, poking his cheek insistently while his eyes roved over the page. Mike rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.

"Okay, okay." He relented. "I actually finished already. Just wanted to make you wait." Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Rude. Let's go." She dragged the taller boy to the door.

* * *

"Let's play basketball." Elle decided after they reached the park. "Jonathan explained it to me. Sounds fun."

"I'm gonna swing." Lucas put in, "So you guys can do teams of two."

Elle grabbed the ball and gave it an experimental dribble.

"Mike. My team." She stated, passing the ball from hand to hand. The two groups squared off. They were halfway through an intense game, 3-1, Mileven in the lead, when a hoot interrupted them.

"Well, look what we have here!" A group of tall boys, probably high schoolers, sauntered up to the court.

"This is a real nice sight." The leader, a lanky brunette in a polo, leaned against a picnic table. "Say, boys, look at this pretty little thing." He gestured to Elle, who held the ball against her hip, pushing her hair back from her forehead with a frown.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He sauntered up to her.

"Elle. Why?"

"I'd like to get to know you better, that's all." He leered, and she took a step back.

"Mike?" She looked to her support with confusion in her face.

"Ooh, Tyler, looks like you might have some competition for this one." One of the gang called out. Tyler snickered.

"Naw, look at these kids. Say, what are you doing with these nerds, honey?" He tapped her nose and she flinched.

"They're my friends. We're playing basketball."

"You too?"

"Yes. I'm good." She held her chin high. She didn't like the way this tall boy was looking at her. It made her feel dirty, in a way, she didn't think she could shower away.

"Aww, you keep telling yourself that sweetheart. We all know sports are a man's territory."

Something sparked in Elle's eyes. Was he telling her she couldn't play because she didn't have a... a penis?"

"No." She stated. "I can play. Not just for boys."

"Sure." Tyler chuckled, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"Back off. Only Mike touch me like that." She ran towards the goal, dribbling the ball carefully. She glanced up at her destination and jumped.

All the boys stared as the ball flew in the goal perfectly, and Elle dropped from the rim after holding it for a second. She turned to the enemy boys with her patent glare.

"Leave. Assbutt." She pointed to Tyler, who gaped at her.

"Wow." Dustin murmured. Tyler's mouth snapped shut.

"C'mon Tyler, we ain't getting anywhere with this whore." One of his buddies exclaimed. "She's probably underage anyway."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah." He agreed, striding off with his lackeys.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elle shakily sat down on the picnic bench and clutched her knees. Mike hugged her tightly.

"Why?" She whispered to him, a hurt expression on her face. "Why did he look hungry?" Mike's heart ached. He wished she could have stayed safe from creeps, that he could have protected her. But what happened? He froze up and watched as she told off the jerks. He was so weak.

"Forget about him, Elle. He is nothing to you." Lucas stated, crouching opposite her. Elle considered the serious boy for a second, then nodded, her face determined.

"Girls can play good."

"Of course!" Mike agreed.

"He didn't think so." Elle pondered, standing up slowly. "I will show him. I will join the team. I will be the best." She declared.

"Wait, what?" Dustin stammered as the boys followed the now confident Elle to their bikes.

"I will win." She declared. "You can't change my mind."

And the boys really couldn't.

* * *

"I'm so fucking proud!" Nancy embraced the younger girl after Elle made her announcement at dinner at the Byers house. Nancy and her boys had taken to having dinner there, as Joyce had turned out to be the most understanding of their odd arrangement. Mike was always were Elle could be found.

"Nancy!" Hopper sighed. "We're at dinner for chrissakes. Control your damn language."

"Sorry." Nancy shrugged. "Wow, you're becoming such a feminist."

"What's that?" Elle inquired through a mouth full of meatloaf.

"Oh god." Steve put his face in his palm. "Don't get her started."

"Shut up Steve." She smacked his arm playfully. "A feminist is someone who works for women's rights. Like, making sure that we get paid the same as men, and we get to hold the same jobs, and get treated just as well."

"Oh." Elle considered. "I'll be a feminist. I don't want to not do things because of my vag-eye-nah." She sipped her milk calmly as Jonathan and Steve let out simultaneous coughs.

"Private!" Mike squeaked. "That's a private thing." He instructed Elle.

"Oh." She flushed a little. "Sorry. But I really don't know why. I hear kids talk about boys' thingies all the time. Why can't girls do same?"

"Exactly!" Nancy high fived the girl. "You're going to be amazing. We'll all support your ass kicking."


	14. In Which Elle Thoroughly Kicks Ass

"Don't let them intimidate you. You have just as much right to be here as any of these boys." Hopper placed his hands on Elle's shoulders and looked her in the eye. It was the day of the basketball tryouts, and her whole family, plus Mike, Nancy, and the boys, had shown up to support her.

"I won't." She replied. "Thanks for being here. Dad." She wrapped him in a hug. Hopper gulped and gripped her tightly. What had he done to deserve such an amazing daughter?

She released him and moved on to Mike and Nancy.

"How do I look?" She asked the older girl.

"Empowered." Nancy grinned. Elle was dressed in a pair of black shorts, a faded Star Wars tee shirt, and knee high blue striped socks that matched her thick headband.

"Mike?" Elle turned to him, wiping her hands on her shorts anxiously.

"I believe in you Elle. No matter if you get or not, you're still the most awesome person here. We know that, and that's all that matters.

"Thanks Mike. I like you a lot." She hugged him tightly.

"I like you too, Elle." His words held the hint of something that would grow to be much bigger than the two of them.

The coach's whistle broke them apart. Elle jogged over to where a group of tall, muscular high school boys stood in front of the coach, a gruff middle aged man-rather like Hopper, Nancy mused.

"Who are you?" The coach, Jack was his name, barked, gesturing to Elle, who stood near the back of the pack. The boys hadn't noticed her until then, but now parted and started to murmur. What was a girl doing here? And such a young one?

"Elle Hopper. I'm here for the tryouts."

"You're dad's the chief, ain't he." Jack mused.

"Yes sir." She stood as tall as she could. She would not let them know she was afraid.

"You're a little young for this, ain't ya?"

"There's no middle school team. There are two others from the middle school here." She stated cooly.

"Yeah, but they're boys!" One of the teens burst out in disgust. "You're a girl! C'mon Coach, you can't let her do this."

"Are you the coach?" Jack growled. The boy stuttered a negative response back. "Then don't act like it. We'll see what you can do, but no girly shit. This is serious. Kapeesh?"

Elle nodded once. She was ready.

* * *

These boys were not understanding the whole teamwork concept. Elle had done an excellent job in the agility and strength tests, and in keeping up in running. But now they were playing a mock game, and no one on her team would pass her the ball, even though she was right there.

Elle was tired. Why couldn't they just give her a chance? Elle locked eyes with Mike for a split second and her resolve firmed. She darted around a clump of boys-all fighting over the elusive ball- towards the goal. A twitch of her eyebrow sent the ball slightly towards her and she grabbed it, dribbling to the goal before before dunking it solidly in.

Elle landed on her feet, twisting to see the group of boys still tussling. Coach's whistle blew and they scrambled apart.

"You shitheads!" He yelled. "She got the damn ball and made it, while y'all were catfighting here. Game's over."

"Who made it?" Several of the boys asked at once. Jack walked over to his chair and slumped in it, making several marks on a large clipboard.

"Evans, Bolton, and... Hopper. The rest of you are dismissed." He waved casually. Elle beamed from ear to ear. She had done it. She was good.

Elle stumbled over to her supporters with a weary smile. She collapsed next to Mike and rested her head on his shoulder as her friends showered her in praise.

"I kicked ass." She stated. Mike smiled at her, sweaty and radiant on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were amazing Elle. Wanna go home and shower?" He inquired softly.

"Yes." Elle sighed, standing up shakily. She grabbed his hand and started for the door. The others made their way after them.

"Jim!" Jack called after Hopper.

"Hey Jack." The men shook hands.

"I just want to tell you- that's one hell of a girl you've got there. She'll do you proud." Hopper beamed.

"She already has."

* * *

"Guys. I have something to say." Will started nervously.

The kids were gathered in the Wheeler basement, per the usual, Elle freshly showered, with Mike combing his fingers through her wet locks, Dustin and Lucas arguing over Star Wars, and Will sketching.

"Yes?" Elle lifted her head from Mike's lap to look at her soon-to-be-brother. "Dustin, Lucas, shush!" She commanded.

"But Elle, Lucas said-"

"Shush." She held a finger up to her lips. Dustin sighed but gave it up.

"What is it Will?" Mike prodded.

"Um, so you know, we're entering High School in the fall, and um, they've got a lot of teams, you know, cuz Elle is on the basketball team now, and I was just, well-"

"Will. Just say it." Elle smiled at him, bolstering his confidence.

"I want to try out for the cheerleading team. I talked about it with Megan, and she says she thinks I have a good shot at it, and Jennifer Hayes's older sister is the captain, and Jennifer said she could put in a good word for me."

Lucas wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Go for it." Dustin patted Will on the shoulder.

"If it's what you want to do, then, yeah. Try out." Mike commented.

"What about the bullies?" Lucas dared to worry.

"I'll take care of them." Elle responded seriously. "I'll do anything to protect you Will. And Dustin, and Mike, and probably even Lucas." The boys chuckled at her joke, but they knew how much she meant her words.

Elle Hopper did not fuck around.


	15. In Which Hopper Wears a Tux

"Left." Elle instructed, lips pursed. "Higher, higher- stop. That's good." Dustin let out a sigh of relief as he taped the garland to the wall.

"Damn, that was really specific, Elle." He complained, hopping down from the ladder. Elle bustled around the large room setting floral decorations about carefully.

"Has to be perfect. For Hop. And Joyce." She reminded him as Mike and Lucas stumbled into the room, both carrying over weighted trays of food.

"Geez, Elle. You and Mrs. Wheeler do not know something called moderation." Lucas grunted.

"Has to be perfect!" She said once again, simultaneously spreading tablecloths with her mind and setting out cutlery with her hands.

"Elle, we have 8 hours until the wedding. It will be fine." Mike placed a hand over hers consolingly. She jerked away and continued arranging the forks nervously. She had spent months helping plan this, and now that the actual day had arrived, she had insisted that she and the boys would do all the preparations. It was the only way it could be perfect, she had stated.

Joyce and Hopper had grudgingly allowed it because the wedding was going to be very small, Elle had planned everything, and, well, no one could stop Elle when she had her mind set on something.

"No, Mike." Elle's hands trembled slightly as she started placing food inside the small kitchen. Hop and Joyce were the two least religious people in Hawkins, so Elle had decided on using the Baptist church, because that's where Mike went, the pastor seemed nice, and they had a good reception space.

"Elle." Mike tapped her shoulder.

"What, Mike?" She turned around, a tense expression on her face.

"You don't need to worry. Joyce will think anything you do is amazing. And it is! You've already got the whole hall done! It looks great."

Elle finally took the time to look around at what she had done. The walls were decorated with crisp white garlands and bright yellow poufs, the simple, curved white trellis at the end of the aisle had green branches with roses in different shades of yellow and white woven through it, tables were carefully arranged with namecards at every spot, and the whole place gleamed with a warm, friendly vibe.

"Oh." Elle considered the room. "Not bad."

* * *

Eleven wore a canary yellow dress with a scooped neck and cap sleeves. She was Joyce's bridesmaid, and Holly, in a matching outfit, was the flower girl. Of course the boys were the 'groomsmen'. It certainly looked cute, having Jonathan, Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike all on one side while Elle was the only one on the other, but that was what they had wanted.

Every seat-not that there were _that_ many- was filled. Guests oohed and ahhed at Elle's decorating skills, making her smile and duck her head. Mike beamed at her, radiant in reflected glory.

The kids danced. Oh, how they danced. Madonna blasted through the speakers- "Why did we let Dustin do the music?" Mike questioned. Elle just shrugged and yanked him onto the dance floor. By the end of the night they were both red and sweaty, Elle's makeup was completely gone, and Mike was missing a shoe. But they still danced the last song together. _Time After Time_.

Elle kissed Mike. Mike blushed. Joyce smiled. Hopper cried. And he wore a tux. Elle would always be proud of herself for having coaxed him into that.

* * *

On Mike's 14th Birthday, he received a good number of presents. A shiny walkman from his parents, which drew envious sighs from all the other boys, several cassettes and comics from his friends, a set of headphones from Nancy and her boys, and a pair of Air Jordans from his grandparents.

But the best gift of all came in the form of a short girl with a fluffy kitten who plopped herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in front of his entire family.

"Happy Birthday Mike Wheeler. I think you are real cute." Elle beamed at him, causing him to flush. "I like your face. Oh! Present!" She hopped off his lap and dashed off, presumably to grab whatever she had gotten him.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him and his father scowled in unision with Chief Hopper.

"She seems far too comfortable." Hopper leveled a look at a now not-so-pleasantly blushing Mike.

"Agreed." Ted Wheeler pushed his glasses up his nose with a harrumph. "Michael-"

"Here." Elle tossed a rectangular package at him and sat at his feet, head on her knees. Mike unwrapped it carefully, aware of the eyes watching him. He inhaled slightly as he looked at the painting.

"Good?" Elle whispered nervously. Mike's eyes roved over it. It was _him._ She had painted him. It was beautiful.

"This... this is amazing, Elle. You did this?" His eyes met hers and she nodded.

"Yes. Will said to paint something pretty. You're the prettiest I know." Mike flushed as Elle smiled at him.

"Well, uh, thanks Elle. It's really, really good." The two smiled at each other. Elle stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, forgetting, for a moment that there were others in the room.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Dustin practically shouted as the two fathers started to look rather antsy.

"I do!" The kids all chorused.

* * *

Basketball had started as a way for Elle to prove herself, but it soon grew into much more than that. Daily practice and weekly games built her legs and her appetite up. She soon ate more than Will and Lucas combined. But she was lucky, as all her weight fell in rather fortunate locations.

Brightly colored gym shorts and matching sets of headbands and socks began to take over her closet. And Mike's. More often than not, he'd search for a sweatshirt in his closet only to remember that, oh yeah, Elle had borrowed that.

Elle's basketball, plus book club, AV club, homework and working out with Will(he was very focused on getting stronger for tryouts that summer), meant the kids were pretty busy. But they were busy together.

Abigail and Dustin started studying together regularly, holding hands, and leaving notes in each others lockers.

"They look... what's the word? Like silly, but sleepy?" Elle munched on her burger as the children watched one of Dustin and Abi's awkward gigglefests from their cafeteria table.

"Dopey?" Mike supplied.

"Yes. That." Elle agreed. Lucas snorted.

"How do you think you and Mike look all the time? Like fools." Lucas laughed and shook his head. Elle flushed.

"I like Mike."

"Trust me, we can tell." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I'm not even surprised you eat with one hand. You gotta make sure one's open for holding. For Mikey." He teased, clutching his hands to his chest and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yes." Elle agreed, still watching Abi. "For Mike."

* * *

Elle stood tense on the court, eyes set on her prize. Suddenly she leaped, darting under the legs of a particularly tall player to snatch up the ball. She wove through the males, causing quite a few collisions as they all madly pursued her. And she scored again.

"Elle is pretty aggressive out there." Lucas marveled. Mike sighed and rested his chin on his hand with a dopey smile.

"I know," He smiled dreamily. "Isn't she amazing?"

Lucas took one look at his friend and sighed. Mike was a goner.


	16. In Which Mike Explains Sex Somewhat

**A/N: To the reviewer who asked, yes, they're 14. I figured I couldn't really show every aspect of their lives, so I'll be going through their lives relatively quickly. After this fic, however, I'm planning on writing a dark, Elle-centered fic to test my limits. So make sure you stay tuned for that! I hope to make you cry. :)**

* * *

Elle Hopper was fourteen years old (just last week), in High School, on the basketball team, had saved the world before, had a crush on Mike Wheeler and she was _not_ eating meatloaf _._

 _"_ I refuse." She folded her arms and glared at her adoptive parents across the table. Hop sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How'd this happen all of a sudden?" He questioned her brothers. Jonathan shrugged and kept eating. Will was more helpful.

'We visited a farm for a field trip. She liked the cows. Some jerk took it on him to make a comment about eating them. She got a little upset." That was something of an understatement. Elle had looked horrified, then angry, then had telekinetically tripped him into a pile of manure. Then she had sulked back to the bus, where Mike had found her crying into a PB&J.

"It's murder!" Elle burst out angrily. "How can you eat them? They nice!" She pushed her plate away from her.

"What do you plan on eating?" Joyce asked pragmatically. "You have to get protein."

"You... You not make me eat cow?" Elle asked in quiet surprise. She had expected more of a fight.

"I won't force you into something that conflicts with your beliefs. I love you." Joyce patted her hand comfortingly.

"But what will you eat?" Hopper persisted. Elle held her head up high and wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Vegetables. I will eat vegetables. They just as good."

* * *

"I met my mom." Elle stated quietly one evening as the kids sat studying.

"Like, your biological mom?" Mike clarified. Elle nodded thoughtfully.

"She didn't know me. She's sick. But she liked me, thinks I'm her niece. I'm gonna visit her on Saturday. Want to come?" She asked Mike.

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes. I told her about you." Elle leaned against him comfortably.

"What'd you say?" Mike inquired, a bit concerned.

"I told her I have the most prettiest boy in the whole world. That he is nice, and smart, and likes to science, and gives the best hugs. I told her he makes you feel safe." Elle smiled up at him, and lightly tapped his chin. "I told her I like him very much."

Lucas cleared his throat and the two separated slightly.

"Can we get back to politics?"

Dustin nodded. "Please!"

* * *

"They grow up so fast." Karen said for probably the sixth time, sniffling as she watched her daughter sling an overweighted backpack into Jonathan's worn old car.

"I know." Joyce wiped away a tear and Hopper put an arm around her shoulder consolingly.

Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve, by some strange miracle, or perhaps covert cleverness of Steve's part, had all ended up going to the same college- University of Michigan. Steve was, of course, going to major in political science, Nancy was interested in maybe becoming a psychiatrist, and Jonathan thought he might want to study Philosophy.

Depite the fortune of the kids getting to be together, their mothers were still inconsolable. They were certain that this would be the last time they'd ever get to see their babies, even if Thanksgiving break was only two months away.

"Hey, Elle!" Nancy called out to the other girl. Elle looked up from watching Will doodle on the sidewalk.

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah, come here!" Elle hopped up and walked over to the older girl.

"We already said bye. What is it?" Elle inquired curiously. Nancy wrapped her in a hug.

"I've got a present for you. You can't show the adults though. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, okay? And please, please wait. I know you're mature, but you're still only 14." Nanacy whispered, handing her a small white paper bag as she released Elle from the hug.

"Okay?" Elle was confused, but she smiled and waved as the trio drove away in their car.

* * *

"What's in the bag?" Lucas asked as the kids sat on the couch watching Will's new favorite movie, _The Breakfast Club_.

"A present from Nancy. She said to wait, though? It was weird." Elle dumped the contents of the bag onto her lap unceremoniously. A collection of brightly colored squares fell all over her and the couch. She picked one up curiously, examining it.

"Mike? What is con-dom?" The boys looked up as one.

"What?" Mike squeaked, grabbing one of the squares.

"Holy shit." Dustin exclaimed, running over to look. Lucas sighed and buried his head in his hands, while Will flushed a vibrant magenta.

"Mike?" Elle asked again, tearing one open. "Huh." She held up the small plasticy ring.

"Um, uh, um." Mike started hyperventilating. Dustin threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, Mike, what's a condom? Elle wants to know?" He teased his friend, picking up one for himself. "Nancy's real helpful."

"Shut up DUSTIN!" Mike screeched. Elle looked at him in alarm.

"Why, Mike? What are they?" Mike stared at her in consternation. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just tell her. But, she did have to know. They were in high school now, and if she didn't hear it from him, she'd hear it from someone else.

"Come on." Mike grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. He snatched a banana from the kitchen and yanked her upstairs to his room, where he shut and locked the door, finally turning to face her. Elle looked absolutely bewildered.

"Okay, so remember how I told you boys have different parts?" He got to the point immediately.

"Penises." She nodded, sitting on his bed.

"Yes. Well, anyway, a condom goes on that. Like this." He slid one onto the fruit he had collected with sweaty hands.

"But..." Elle frowned. "If a penis is poky like that, then why can't I see yours?" She asked matter-of-factly. Mike choked on air for a second.

"Well, um, it's not always... poky. It's usually, um... limp? Like, how your arm hangs at your side when you're not using it? It's kind of like that, I guess?" Mike tried to explain. He wanted to die. This was so uncomfortable.

"Oh, so it happens when you get... what did you say... aroused? Yes?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me what that is."

"It's, it's..." Mike floundered for a minute. "It's like, when you think someones really pretty, and you want to have sex?"

"Sex?" Elle just looked more befuddled. Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, okay. Of course you don't know. Um, sex is when a man and a woman use their... private parts to please each other."

Elle stared at him. "Why?"

"It, it feels, really good?"

"Have you done sex?" Elle queried.

"Um, no." Mike almost laughed. Who the hell would he have had sex with?

"Hm. Can we do it?" She questioned innocently.

"What? No, no, no, no no."

Elle looked hurt. "Do you not think I'm pretty?" She whispered. "You say boys get aroused by pretty."

"Oh, hell no. You're the prettiest girl I know. But parents don't want us to. We're too young." Mike finally moved away from the door, relaxing a little. The worst part was over.

"When?" She hopped off his bed and looked expectantly at him.

"Ummm... I don't know." He confessed, taking her hand. "No one ever told me."


	17. In Which Freshman Year is Finished

"Hello Ms. Ives. I'm Mike. Elle's, uh, boy." Mike crouched beside the fragile woman who sat in an armchair gazing at the television.

"Michael?" She creaked, turning to look at him. He nodded.

"Michael. I have heard so much about you." The two surveyed each other, Mike looking for traces of the Elle he knew and lo-liked, and Terry for the boy of whom her niece spoke so fondly, so passionately.

"Good things, I hope."

"Very good. You have stars on your cheeks and planets in your mind. You have a laugh like sunshine, and eyes like melted chocolate. Deserve these words." Terry patted the boy's head, then turned back to her TV, eyes glazing over once more.

"I'll try." Mike glanced at her and knew she was done. He sighed and stood up, walking to where Elle waited outside the door. Becky, Elle's aunt, had thought it best that only one of them interact with Terry at a time.

"Okay?" Elle clasped his hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Elle, I really am. What... what happened to you was awful. What he-" He didn't need to name Dr. Brenner, " _did_ to you was awful. I'm so glad you're safe now. I'm so glad you're here." He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"So am I." Elle replied, head against his chest. A cough split them apart. Becky smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your dad's here, Ellie."

* * *

Freshman year went by quickly. The kids were busy with school, sports, clubs, and the occasional D&D game squeezed in.

Will managed to get on the cheer leading team, which made him happy, and Elle kept on improving at basketball, slowing gaining the acceptance, if not the friendship of her peers. Mike was offered a tutoring job at the elementary school because of his friendship with Mr. Clarke, and his top-of-the-class Biology grades.

Because of that gig, Mike spent much of his time at the library. Where Mike went, Elle followed. She became a hit with the library staff when she offered to help with some of the children's programs, and soon became a regular there, even when Mike wasn't working.

Dustin and Abigail became a somewhat steady couple, though they certainly had their fights, but Lucas avoided dating for the most part, and Will only hung around girls platonically. Amy and her boy, Matt, had introduced a new layer of complexity into their relationship via a boy called Rory. Megan, like Will, stayed on the fringe with a faint sheen of awkwardness.

Mike never did tell Elle when they could "do the sex" as she put it. She figured she'd have to show more initiative in the future.

* * *

Mike was 15. The big one-five. Some might have considered a 16th birthday as more of a big deal, but to him, this year was infinitely more special. This was the year he could finally start to drive.

Now, to most kids, these might not appear to be such a big deal, but to Michael Wheeler, driving seemed like the pinnacle of maturity. He would be the cool kid of the group, the one the others relied on when they needed to get somewhere. And, lets face it, cars were hella cool, and Mike was an utter nerd.

Another perk was definitely the pretty teenage girl sitting on his lap, stroking his hair. God, was that a perk.

"I think we should watch Pretty in Pink." Elle insisted. Dustin and Lucas groaned simultaneously.

"But Elle," Dustin protested, "it's Mike's fifteenth. He's a man now. He shouldn't have to watch girly shit like that. Let's watch Top Gun."

"That's sexist." Elle waved a finger at the boy. "Mike likes Molly Ringwald." Mike flushed. Geez, cry during one movie, and you never heard the end of it. Yeah he liked Ringwald. But not _that_ much.

'What does Mike want to watch?" Will asked practically.

"Well..." Mike began. Elle grabbed his face and landed a heavy kiss directly on his lips, startling Mike. Oh damn, that felt good. Mike let out a small moan as her lips moved against his. Lucas cleared his throat and Elle pulled her head back. Mike blinked, dazed.

"Pretty in Pink sounds good."


	18. In Which the Kids go Swimming

"Mom!" Elle wandered through the house, searching for Joyce. Mike had just invited her to go to the lake with him, and she needed to make sure it was alright with her parents. Frustratingly, she couldn't find them.

"Joyce!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm in the bathroom!" A faint voice replied. Elle sat down outside the aforementioned room, drumming her fingers on her leg impatiently.

"Mom? Can I go to beach-" Elle began.

"Come in here sweetie." Joyce cut her off. "I can't hear you." That was weird, Elle thought. Joyce had told her you didn't go to the bathroom with other people. Maybe it was different if they were your mom. Elle pushed the door open to see Joyce sitting on the side of the tub with a small plastic stick in her hand.

"Mom?" She sat next to her.

"Hey baby."

"What's that?" Elle pointed to the stick.

"Oh, um." Joyce swallowed and smiled tearily. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Elle was confused. She had heard that word used in passing before, but had never inquired as to its meaning. If she asked for a definition of every word she didn't know, she would never get anything done.

"Is that a kind of sick?" Elle asked.

"No, no. It means I'm going to have a baby."

"How?" Elle hadn't considered how babies occurred.

"Well, um, when a man and a woman love each other, they-"

"Have sex?" Elle chirped, pieces sliding together in her mind. This was all starting to make some sense.

"Uh, yes. I thought sex ed wasn't until this fall though-" Joyce scrunched her nose a little.

"Mike told me." Elle answered before clapping a hand over her mouth. Shit. She wasn't supposed to tell adults.

"I see." Joyce looked contemplative for a minute. "You didn't do anything yet, did you?"

"No." Elle replied. "Mike said we're too young."

"Very responsible of him." Joyce was somewhat relieved. Of course it wouldn't have been the end of the world if they had, seeing how the two adored each other, but she was proud of them for being mature.

"Well, anyway, if you have sex without a condom- you know what that is, right?" Joyce finally set the pregnancy test down and looked at her daughter.

"Yes. Nancy gave me a lot. Why?"

"They keep you from getting pregnant. If you, well, the boy doesn't wear one, then his sperm fuses with your egg and boom! You got a baby growing inside of you."

"So there's a baby in here?" Elle placed a hand on Joyce's stomach delicately.

"Yep. You're gonna have a little brother or sister." Joyce teared up.

"I can't wait." Elle hugged her mother tightly.

* * *

Hopper did not let Mike and Elle go to the lake by themselves. Though the baby news had made him grin widely, it had not softened him enough to let his daughter gallivant off in a bikini alone with her boyfriend.

One trip to the mall to pick up a swimsuit for Elle, two stern warnings from Chief Hopper about no 'funny business', three bags of snacks, sunscreen, and towels, and four too many friends later, the kids set off in Mike's dad's car, Nancy in the driver's seat. She had just come home from school and had volunteered to chaperone Elle and the boys while Steve and Jonathan both worked.

Nancy honestly just wanted to get a good nap on the beach. Sharing a room with her boyfriends had not been particularly conducive to sleep. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

"You got everything?" Nancy glanced into the back seat, crammed full of teenagers. Lucas-the designated responsible one- sat next to her, while the rest of the kids were stuffed into the back. Elle perched on Mike's lap.

"Sunscreen, snacks, towels, change of clothes, hairbands for the girls, and water bottles?" Lucas checked through his list.

'Yes!" The others chorused. Elle leaned back into Mike as the car peeled out into the road.

"How long?" She asked him as the others vibrantly debated the merits of various bands.

"It should be about an hour and a half to Lake Freeman." He whispered back.

"'Kay." Elle closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. No point in wasting time.

* * *

"We're here." Mike tapped Elle's nose lightly as the others tumbled out of the car.

"Huh?" She blinked sleepily. "Oh. Good." She crawled outside and surveyed the landscape.

"What do you think?" Nancy asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Pretty." Elle whispered. She'd never seen this much water in one place before. Sure, she'd been to the pool, but this was different. This was _awesome_.

She dashed to the back of the car and pulled her swimsuit out. She probably should have put it on before, but she'd been too tired. Joyce was spending a lot of time throwing up, and Elle could never sleep hearing her mom in such discomfort.

"Mike?" She called to the boy who had just helped Nancy spread a towel out of the sand.

"Yeah?" He pulled his shirt off and walked to the car. Elle gulped a little. Mike, while certainly not a football player, was not as scrawny as he had been. Seeing so much of his pale skin, dotted with freckles and dusted with black hair made her feel something hot and tight in her stomach.

"I have to change." Elle indicated her cutoffs and tee shirt. Mike blushed slightly.

"Did you... want me to hold a towel or something? For you to change?" He asked. Elle nodded.

"Okay." He grabbed her towel and held it over the door as she ducked inside the car once more. Elle took her clothes off, then slipped into the bright pink bottoms of her suit then frowned. How on earth was she supposed to get that top on?

"Mike?" She tapped his shoulder and he automatically glanced around at her. His face turned red as soon as he caught sight of the half dressed girl. Nope, not a girl. Very much a woman.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes. "What is it Elle?"

"I can't do the top." She shoved the halter top in his face and his eyes popped open. Elle turned around and he stared at her back. Shit, even that was way too hot. He quickly looped it around her chest, breathing hard when he accidentally brushed her breasts. He tied the straps tightly and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay." He told her. "I got it." Elle turned around and Mike choked a little. The high waisted pink bikini complemented her developing tan and was cut in an extremely flattering manner, her breasts supported and lifted by the top, and just a hint of her butt teased by the bottom.

"Pretty?" She stepped down onto the ground and looked up at him.

"Holy shit." was all Mike could say.

* * *

The kids certainly had a lot of fun at the lake. While Nancy alternated between napping and telling off perverts who propositioned her in her blue suit, Lucas, Will, and Dustin had made it their mission to annoy 'Mileven' as much as they possibly could.

Elle laughed through splash fights, smiled as she dunked an unsuspecting Mike, shrieked as he shoved her into the water as payback, and blushed as he kissed her on a towel, hair dripping and cheeks tanned.

"Thanks." She murmured, sleepily resting her head on his shoulder. "I had fun."

The boys teased him about being whipped, but Mike didn't care. He was happy. Mike was happy because she was happy.


	19. In Which The Kids Attend Youth Group

**A/N: I apologize for any blatant errors or general unreadability in this chapter. I've got an absolutely awful cold at the moment, so it was all I could do to post this. Please read and review!**

* * *

Anna Christine Hopper was born on October 3rd, 1986, to Joyce Byers-Hopper and Chief Jim Hopper. She was due to come in November, but was early. Hopper paced through the waiting room, rubbing his hands together with frenetic energy. The doctors had kicked him out of the room due to his pestering them when they announced they needed to use a C-section to get the baby out.

Elle sat with Will and Jonathan, calmly flipping through a magazine while her brothers both worriedly drummed their fingers on their legs.

"Stop." She ordered them. "Baby will be fine." Neither of them questioned how she knew that, but it seemed to calm them.

"Did you tell Mike?" Will asked her. She had been planning on going to see a movie with him that night. Something involving time travel.

"No." She frowned. "I'll go." She tossed her magazine down on the seat and stood up, walking out.

"Where the hell is your sister going?" Hopper dashed over to Jonathan.

"Mike." Jonathan said as if that answered every question.

Chief Hopper rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Oh god."

* * *

Despite Chief Hopper's worries, the baby and Joyce were both totally fine. Elle came back with Mike in tow exactly 3 minutes before the nurse came out to tell them Anna had arrived.

"Good." Elle stated as she held the baby- after Hopper and her brothers had sniffled over her beauty, of course.

"Mike, I want one." Mike spat out the crappy hospital coffee he had been drinking and Will whacked him on the back.

Hopper looked up from where he had been fussing over Joyce and glared at Mike.

"Absolutely not." He stated.

Elle scowled, but didn't protest.

"Later." She said, carefully passing the tiny girl to Mike. Mike stared down at the red creature sleeping in his arms and felt the weight of a million worlds on his shoulders. Wow. Babies were actually pretty cool.

* * *

"Joyce had her baby." Mike informed Dustin and Lucas as the three walked into class together.

"Already?" Dustin's eyes widened. "Isn't that, like bad? How's Mrs. Byers?"

"It's Byers-Hopper now." Mike reminded them. "And she's fine. Had to stay at the hospital for a couple nights, but she's home now."

"Is that why you didn't come to the movie on Friday?"

"What? Why would you- hang on, were you guys gonna crash my date with Elle?" Mike frowned at them as he sat at his desk.

"Um. Yes?" Lucas shrugged with an awkward smile. "It sounded fun."

"Guys!" Mike shook his head. "You can't do that-"

"Michael Wheeler." Their English teacher scowled at him with crossed arms. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

"No ma'am." He shrank in his seat. High school sucked.

* * *

"What are you doing Sunday night?" Lucas asked the group as they were gathered at the Byers house one evening. Elle bustled about the kitchen making a pan of brownies for Joyce, Mike awkwardly trying to help her and really just hindering her work, Will was working on a poster for the book club, and Dustin was working on a model figurine for Abi. They had all been rather pleased when she turned out to be as big of a Star Wars fan as they were.

"Star Trek." Mike and Dustin said at the same time. Elle shrugged.

"Library. They've got a new Stephen King. Move please." She instructed Mike who stood directly in front of the oven. He looked sheepish and got out of her way.

"I didn't have any plans. I might go to the library with Elle, I guess."

"So none of you are doing anything important?" Lucas set his book down. "Good. It's evangelization weekend at my church and we're supposed to bring our friends to youth group."

"What's that?" Elle asked, untying her apron.

"It's like a club, but at church. We play games and eat snacks and talk about Jesus and stuff. It's fun."

"If you like that sort of thing." Dustin wrinkled his nose. Elle tilted her head to one side.

"Hm." She bit her lip.

"Well, let me know tomorrow. I gotta get home. See you." Lucas grabbed his stuff and left.

Elle contemplated this invitation. She didn't really want to go to this youth group, but why shouldn't she? Lucas had put up with book club, and basketball, and the kittens and all her things, and had made a real effort to let her in, despite his natural introverted nature.

"Let's go." She decided.

"Why?" Mike asked. Elle hadn't really shown interest in this sort of thing before.

"Lucas always supports us. Let's support him for once."

* * *

"I'm Lucas Sinclair, I am 15 years old, and my favorite color is camouflage." Lucas smiled cleanly, clearly in his element as the children went around the circle going through introductions.

"Uh, Dustin Henderson. I'm 16, and I don't go here." A ripple of laughter greeted the next boy's statement.

"I'm Mike, well, Michael Wheeler. I'm 15, and I... like science." Mike shrugged.

"I am Elle Hopper. I am 14, but will be 15 next week. I like Mike." Elle stated nonchalantly despite Mike's blush.

"Hi, I'm Will. I'm 15. Elle's my sister, and I also have a brother Jonathan, and a little sister Anna who was born a couple weeks ago."

"Very nice." The youth group director, an efficient, well-dressed blonde woman named Angela clasped her hands in her lap.

"Now we'll split up for our group sessions. Boys go with Mr. Harper, and I'll take the girls." She gestured for the males to leave. Elle shot a frightened look at Mike as he left. She hadn't been told that separation was a part of this. No matter, she told herself as she lifted her chin. She could handle this.

"Alright girls. Today we're going to talk about chastity." Elle frowned. That sounded weird.

In the other room Mike blanched. Oh god. They were going to talk about sex? At church. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

"That was awful." Elle stomped to the bike rack and threw a leg over the pink bicycle Hop had gotten for her birthday.

"They had good snacks." Dustin offered, following behind her.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Mike told Lucas.

"I swear, every other week has been better. We never talk about... that stuff." Lucas insisted.

Youth group had not gone well, to put it gently. An old lady telling them that homosexuality was a choice did not sit well with Elle. She had heard of the horrid things some people did to others just because they were gay. Why would anyone choose to endure that.

So, naturally, Elle had asked a series of leading questions that ended up making Miss Angela look like a fool and got Elle a disapproving scowl.

The boys had had quite the time as well. Will had stared at the ground throughout the whole talk, the only indication that he was listening in his white knuckles.

Dustin, on the other hand, had munched loudly on chips and blatantly glared at Mr. Harper. Mike and Lucas both exchanged desperate looks the entire time.

"Jesus sounds nice and everything, but that Angela is a... a witch!" Elle burst out. "I did not like her."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed. "She is definitely one of the cons of youth group."


	20. In Which Elle Endures Geometry

For her 15th birthday, Elle Hopper received quite a few gifts: some new sneakers and training weights from her parents, a set of mystery novels from her brothers, assorted comics and candies from Dustin and Lucas, and an outfit of brand new Guess jeans, Keds, and a brightly colored crop top -that made Hopper scowl- from her girlfriends.

The extended group dined on cheese pizza, Dr. Pepper, and fries with gusto, chattering all the while about school, the new movies coming out that weekend, and sports. Dustin was the most talkative of the group, clearly made happy by the fact that Abigail was sitting next to him with a smile.

Mike sat on the couch, hands in his lap as he watched Elle passionately debate the merits of Han Solo with Amy.

"He's not a hero." Elle stated. "But that doesn't mean he can't-"

"What do you define as a hero?" Amy interjected, hands on her hips. "Because he did some shit that I consider pretty heroic."

"Language!" Hopper frowned, placing his hands over the baby's ears as if the newborn would somehow be scarred by a curse word.

"Why don't we play a game?" Joyce said cheerily. "Charades anyone?"

* * *

Sophmore year went well-for the most part. Elle was not digging Geometry. Mike had explained the theorems time and time again, and they just didn't make any damn sense. At least she got to have that class with Mike. She didn't know how she would have survived without him. She was barely getting through History and PE, the two classes she didn't share with him.

"Would you like to mark this proof, Miss Hopper?" The teacher, Mr. Moore, asked. Elle glanced at the board, wrapped in thoughts of her upcoming basketball game.

"No." She stated, flipping through her book casually. A gasp echoed through the class and she looked up, wondering what had cause that reaction.

Mr. Moore's face was a bit pink, puzzling Elle. What was the big deal? She didn't want to mark the proof. Why didn't he ask one of the math nerds who enjoyed that sort of thing, instead of picking on those who quite blatantly disliked it?

"What did you say?" Mr. Moore enunciated his words as if she was a small child, and Elle bristled. She hated being condescended to.

"I would not like to mark this proof _Mr. Moore_." She said clearly, sitting back in her seat and holding her chin high.

"Why not?" His face got a little darker.

"Why don't you ask one of those who enjoy this sort of thing, instead of picking on me?"

"Out in the hall Miss Hopper. Now." The teacher pointed to the door.

"I didn't do anything." Elle kept her face completely straight, though on the inside she boiled with anger.

"Stop talking back." He commanded. Elle growled and walked out of the classroom deliberately.

Mike sighed after the two left the room, dropping his head onto the table. Fuck. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Elle got detention for the first and last time that Saturday.

* * *

"Here you go." Elle handed the little girl the book she had been looking for. "Once you're done reading that, I have some others I think you'd like. Just come and let me know."

"Thank you." The girl grinned and skipped away to her mom. Elle smiled. She liked helping the little ones find exactly what they were looking for.

"Elle!" The head librarian, Miss Becky, stood outside her office, a pile of papers in her hands.

"Yes?" Elle walked over to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Elle clasped her hands together. She wondered what it could be. She didn't speak to Becky often, usually just interacting with the lower librarians when she visited or helped out with programs.

"Well, I wanted to offer-" A loud crash echoed from the back of the library, interrupting her.

"Fight me fairy!" Someone yelled in a familiarly nasty tone. Elle's eyes widened.

"Will." She dashed to where the sound had come from. Will stood in front of a study table, books scattered on the floor around him while Troy came at him, fists raised.

"Stop it!" Elle shrieked as Troy's fist connected with Will's cheek. Will ducked at the next punch, but the damage had been done. His face was swelling quickly, blood was flowing from his nose, and Troy wasn't stopping.

"Heya ugly. Still hanging out with the queer?" He taunted her.

"He. Is. My. Brother." Elle ground out.

"Aw, is that supposed to make me stop?" Troy cackled meanly.

"No. This is." Elle landed a swift kick at the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. Then she pushed her fingers against his neck and he collapsed.

"Oh my goodness! What is going on here?" Becky exclaimed from behind them. Elle ignored her and dragged Troy outside, depositing him on the ground before returning inside.

"Sorry, but he was attacking Will, and I had to get him to stop." Elle slipped her jacket on. She had to take Will home now.

"How?"

"Pressure points. My dad taught me."

"Well... I'll phone you, okay?" Miss Becky called after her.

"Okay."

* * *

Their lips moved together slowly, warmly. Elle felt that pressure growing in her stomach and she shifted slightly. It always felt better when she moved, but then the want just kept growing. Elle whimpered and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"Elle, stop." Mike panted as Elle pulled her face away from his.

"Don't like it?" She asked innocently, hair mussed and cheeks pink. She had been thoroughly enjoying their makeout session.

"Hell yeah I liked it. But my mom is gonna be home soon, and the guys. For dinner."

"Oh." Elle tilted her head to the side for a minute, considering Mike. She kissed his nose before hopping off his lap.

"Happy birthday Mike. You're kind of old now." Elle said, tugging her shirt back on. Somehow, it had gotten discarded without her really noticing. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special." Mike joked.

"Thank you." Elle smiled, apparently not catching his sarcasm. Mike decided to let her keep the compliment.


	21. In Which They Do It

**A/N: THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU GUYS. If you have never tried to write smut while sitting on your grandparents' couch while your cousins are next to you watching Elf, I can definitely tell you it's an experience. Like, wow. But anyway, they _do the do_ in this chapter, so if that's not your cuppa tea, then don't read. Though idk why you're here if you don't like it. **

**Basically all you need to know is that Mike and Elle have sex(with protection!) at his house. Like, that's it. Merry Christmas(or whatever holiday you celebrate) ya filthy animals.**

 **xSolange**

* * *

"Oh my god." Joyce clutched Will to her chest as soon as she saw his face. "What happened to you, baby?"

"Troy." Elle answered for him, walking past her mother and setting her bag on the table with a thud. "Assbutt." Joyce didn't even correct her language, too concerned with fixing up her son.

Elle stood in the kitchen, still fuming. She wanted to break something, to burn something, to _do_ something. An idea popped into her mind.

"I'm going to Mike's!" Elle called out to the house. She dashed upstairs for a minute, and then was out the door.

"The hell is going on here?" Hop woke up from his nap on the couch.

"The kids went to the library, Will got hit, Elle took out the jerk, and now she's going to the Wheelers." Joyce summed up. A thin wail broke through their conversation and Hopper sighed.

"Okay. I'll go get the baby."

* * *

"When will your parents be home?" Elle walked into Mike's room with a determined expression on her face. Mike looked up from his homework in surprise. They hadn't made any plans for tonight. Unless he had forgotten. God, did he forget?

"What?" He asked, confused as she pulled her shoes off and tossed them to the side.

"They aren't here now, so when will they be back?" Elle started unbuttoning her top and Mike dropped his pen. What was she doing?

"Um, 9, I think? They went to see some concert in the city. Holly's at Grandma's because they wanted me to be able to…. to s-study." Mike's words trailed off as Elle yanked off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked over to him. "Elle?"

"I wanna sex." She stated. Elle sidled up to him, laying her head on his chest. Mike focused on his breathing. Holy god, this was not seriously happening. Had he fallen asleep while studying? Maybe this was some sort of wet dream. That would be really weird though. This wasn't exactly the most common porn scenario.

"Mike?" Elle tilted her head up to look at him. "Do you… do you want to?"

Mike released a breath. "Hell yeah."

Their mood changed almost instantly. Elle's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him fervently. Mike hoisted her up to sit on his lap. He ran his hands down her arms, reveling in the feeling of her smooth skin.

"Mike." Elle whispered as he struggled to unclasp her bra.

"Yeah?" He squeaked, tugging at the fastenings. Dammit, he just wanted to see her boobs already. Why was this so hard? Did girls sleep in these or something? How did they get them off?

"Mike, I got it." Elle stood up and took it off herself. Mike couldn't think straight anymore.

Elle sat on his bed and pulled her tights and skirt off, Mike's eyes stuck on her. Oh god. Elle was in his room, his _room_ , in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties. His gaze roamed over her body, taking in her generous breasts, lightly rounded stomach, and well-muscled legs. Mike had a new appreciation for basketball.

"You too." Elle gestured to him. "I want to see."

"Oh, um right." Mike fumbled with his belt, painfully aware of his embarrassingly eager erection.

"Let me." Elle knelt in front of him and undid it, unbuttoning and pulling his pants down carefully. Mike shuddered at the sensation. Elle looked up at him.

"Can I touch it?" She asked innocently.

"Do you…" Mike swallowed. "Do you want to?" Elle nodded.

"Abigail said it feels really good for boys. She told me lots. She knows, because of-"

"Please don't talk about Dustin and Abi." Mike begged. Elle pulled his boxers down and grabbed his dick. Mike inhaled sharply. Wow.

"Is this okay?" She asked, gently stroking him.

"God yes."

"This?" Elle placed her lips around him and Mike groaned. She started to move her mouth around him, but Mike stopped her.

"No, no, no." He pulled her up despite the throbbing of one of his more insistent body parts.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elle looked hurt.

"No, that felt fucking awesome. But I want to you know, do it _with_ you."

"Oh." Elle flushed a little, despite having had his penis in her mouth just a few seconds ago. She shifted a little, trying to relieve the tension she felt in her stomach.

"Just a second." Mike released her to rummage in his drawer, emerging with a condom that he quickly slipped onto himself. He took Elle's hand and pulled her back to him, moving his mouth with hers in a way that made Elle positively _burn_.

"Mike." She whined, rubbing her thighs together. He backed her up against his bed, moving his mouth lower to kiss her neck. His hands brushed down her chest and around her nipples, causing her to shiver.

"May I?" His hands stopped at the edge of her panties.

"Please." Elle breathed. The burning feeling was getting stronger. She needed _something_ to make it stop.

Mike pulled the pink lace away from her and swallowed thickly at the sight.

"Jesus, Elle." He licked his lips before tentatively touching her. Elle let out a moan that startled them both.

"Sorry." She flushed crimson.

"No, it's fine. That's normal. Well, that's what I read." Mike reassured her, beginning to move his hand.

"Mike." Elle panted.

"Yes?"

"You're a nerd. Now please sex me." Elle scowled at him. "I need it."

"It might hurt." Mike warned her, crawling over her on the bed.

"Do it." Elle commanded, arms above her head and hair pillowed out around her face.

Mike slowly pushed into her, trying not to go too quickly. Elle gasped slightly, scrunching her eyes up.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mike froze, trying not to groan at the incredible feeling of her.

"No." Elle managed. It hurt, that was certain, but the fire in her stomach and lower was even more intense.

Mike finished pushing in and began to pull out. This time, Elle felt much better. By the fourth time, she started to breath quickly. God, this felt good. If she was going by Mike's face, he felt the same way.

"Can I… can I go faster? Elle?" Mike asked breathlessly. She nodded.

"Please Mike." He sped up and she started to feel herself reaching the edge of a cliff as he suddenly let out a groan and stopped moving. Elle opened her eyes.

"Mike?" She whined as he pulled out of her. Why was he stopping? Mike opened his eyes, his face a bright pink.

"I'm sorry Elle. I didn't think I'd, uh, finish that quickly. Uh, I know what I can do." He laid down in between her legs.

"Mike?"

"Shh, let me try this." He gave her a tentative lick and Elle practically jumped. Fuck, that was like all the good feeling from earlier bundled together. A few licks and sucks later and Elle was back on top of that precipice.

"Please Mike, please." She begged, not even entirely sure what she was asking for. His lips fastened around a certain spot and Elle screamed as her orgasm came crashing over her.

A minute later, after the trembling had stopped and Mike had discarded the condom, Elle laid her head against his chest, feeling the happiest and most content she had ever felt.

"I liked that." Elle yawned. "Let's do it again soon."

"Hell yeah." Mike agreed. He was definitely up for that.


	22. In Which Elle Is Grounded

**A/N: So originally this story was going to be 10 chapters. As you can see, that did not happen. So I moved it up to 15, then 20, 25, and now it's marked as being 30. But I'm kind of feeling like I don't want to limit it. If you guys would want to read lots more Mileven, then I'll just take down the 30 chapter thing and let this story take me where it wants to go. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **If you have any prompts, please send them to me, and I'll work them into the story!**

 **Remember, reviews are love!**

* * *

Elle yawned and stretched her arm out above her head. She froze when she encountered something solid and warm. Now that she thought of it, her whole body felt peculiarly warm. Her eyes slowly slid open. Oh. Mike.

Her cheeks warmed as she remembered more of what exactly she had been doing that had landed her naked, in bed, with Michael Wheeler. Elle carefully pushed herself out from under him, glancing at the clock as she yanked her clothes back on. Shit. It was already 8:50. His parents would be home any minute. Elle considered leaving a note, but decided against it. What if his mom found it?

Instead she dropped a kiss on his forehead, shot a final appreciative glance at his body and slid out his window, casually dropping onto the ground and darting away just as the Wheeler's car pulled into the driveway.

Elle heaved a sigh of relief as she hopped onto her bike, safely in the woods. Then she winced. Ow. Her crotch felt strangely sore, like how her back ached after a particularly grueling basketball game. She stepped off and resigned herself to walking home.

* * *

"Elle?" Mike mumbled sleepily.

"She's not here Michael." Mike's eyes shot open to see his mother standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Mom! What time is it?" He asked, looking around his room worriedly. To his relief Elle was nowhere to be seen.

"9:10. Why does it matter? And why are your clothes on the floor?" Karen shook her head and picked up the discarded items from the floor.

"It's just... well I wasn't sure how long I'd slept. And it was so hot in here."

"Are you sick?" His mother placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh goodness, I think you are. Your face is so warm."

"Mom, I'm fine." Mike insisted. If she decided he was ill, he'd have to stay home for at least a few days. And what would Elle think.

"Nonsense." His mother frowned. "You stay right there. I'll go get you some water."

Mike groaned and flopped back onto his pillow. Well, at least he had some good memories to keep him company.

* * *

Elle placed her bike into its slot before quietly walking inside her house. She got halfway to her room before Hopper caught her.

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice caught her and she turned around, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She coolly replied.

"Where've you been? Joyce was freaking out about Will and you think its a good idea to go run off? And what the hell were you doing at Wheeler's anyway?"

"Joyce knew where I was."

"You didn't answer half my questions! What were you doing?" Hopper crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Then you're grounded." Hopper stated.

"You can't do that!"

"And you shouldn't be doing Michael Wheeler, yet I strongly suspect that's exactly what you were doing."

"I love Mike." Elle sniffed.

"You were locked into a government facility for 12 years, Elle, and he's the only boy you've ever dated. You don't know that!"

"You... you like Papa." Elle whispered before dashing to her room. She collapsed on her bed and curled up, clutching her self tightly. Why did things always go wrong like this?

Downstairs, Hopper reeled. Had she really just compared him to the heartless scientist who had imprisoned her as a child and experimented on her? For grounding her? Hopper sighed and sat down on the steps. He would never understand teenage girls.

* * *

"Elle?" Joyce gently tapped the girl on her shoulder. When she had come home from the grocery store with bandages and icecream for Will, Hopper had, in a way, explained why Elle was upstairs crying and he was binge-eating klondike bars. In a way.

"What?" Elle growled. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she just wanted to break things.

"Honey, what happened?" Joyce stroked Elle's arm comfortingly.

"Didn't Hop tell you?" Elle bit out.

"Yes, but I want to hear your version."

"Fine. I went to Mike's, we had sex, and then I came home. Then Hop yelled at me. Said I was grounded."

"Oh sweetie." Joyce hugged her daughter tightly.

"You're not mad at me?" Elle was surprised. She had been expecting at least a scolding.

"No, no I'm not. I know how emotional losing your virginity is. Hop shouldn't have yelled at you. It's his instinct though. He still sees you as his baby girl and he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Mike wouldn't hurt me." Elle asserted.

"I know that sweetie, but it's hard for Hop to trust people. And so often, you can't trust boys."

"Who did you... lose your virginity to? Was it bad?" Elle asked. Joyce swallowed.

"Yes. I made a mistake. I should have saved it for someone I really liked. I only did it because he was handsome and nice to me. But that stopped afterwards. He just wanted to be able to brag."

"I'm sorry." Elle couldn't imagine how that had hurt.

"That's why we're protective of you. We don't want bad things to happen to you. Was... was Mike good? Like, was he gentle?"

"Yes. He... he loves me mama."

"Good. Good. I'm glad." Joyce released Elle and stood up. "Well I'm gonna go talk Hop down. He probably wants to gut Mike right about now."

"Wait!" Elle stopped her. "I can still play basketball if I'm grounded, right?" Joyce laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will definitely get to play in the championships." Elle relaxed a little, but there was still one thing on her mind.

"Can I call Mike?"

Joyce bit her lip.

"You might have to wait on that."


	23. In Which Mike Chokes on Muffins

**A/N: I know nothing about basketball, so anything concerning that is utter BS. You have been warned.**

 **Remember, reviews are love!**

* * *

"Hello? Oh, hi Joyce." Karen Wheeler held the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she stirred a bowl of muffin batter. She thought that might make Mike feel a little better. He'd looked desolate when she'd ordered him to stay in bed for the day, and she felt a bit bad about that. Still, it was for his own good. He was quite clearly sick, and she didn't want him getting sick.

"Oh, we're fine. Mike felt a bit hot though, so I'm having him stay in bed." Karen sighed and set her bowl down on the counter.

"No, I didn't know Elle came over. He didn't mention it." Karen's grip on the phone tightened as she started to put baking cups into her muffin tin.

"Oh. Really? Okay...Well, I'll... I'll be sure to tell him. Thanks for calling." Karen set the phone into its place and inhaled slowly. "I am not going to freak out at him. I will be a good mother, and understand him. Yes, that's right. We will discuss this. You've got this Karen."

* * *

Mike wished he could have just stayed in bed forever. That would have been far preferable to the torture he was going through now. It had started innocently enough. His mother had told him he could go to Elle's basketball game that evening, but first she had made some muffins, and wouldn't he please come eat a few before he left?

"Did you use protection?" She had fired out as soon as he bit into the first blueberry strudel masterpiece. He choked.

"What?"

"Did you and Elle use protection when you had sex last night?" She enunciated clearly, looking straight into his eyes.

"I... I... we didn't... I don't..." Mike sputtered, face glowing hot pink.

"Don't try and lie to me Michael. I know you did it. I just want to know that you did it properly. We can talk about it." She patted his hand and he flinched away.

"Mom, please. Yeah, we used... protection. No, I don't want to... talk about it with you."

"Because I'm your mother?" Karen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Mike finally released his death grip on the muffin.

"You wouldn't have a problem telling your little friends about it, but you don't want to discuss it with your mother?"

"What? No! I wasn't gonna... like, brag about it. It's Elle."

His mother considered him for a minute before relaxing her features.

"I would like grandkids, but not for at least 7 years. And don't scar Holly. Don't worry, I won't tell your dad. Here's some money for the game. Make good with her. She's probably wondering why she hasn't seen you at school today."

Karen handed him a crisp twenty dollar bill and turned to washing the dishes. Mike stared at the money in his hand, then at her.

"Mom?"

"Mhm." She concentrated on her task.

"You're pretty cool. Thanks."

Karen smiled as she heard him dash out the front door. She remembered what it was like to be a teenager. That was a tough time for anyone, let alone a nerdy little boy and a super powered little girl. She'd do what she could to help them through it.

* * *

Elle tightened her scrunchie around her hair and wrinkled her nose. Her mane was getting a bit unruly, past her shoulders and too thick for a regular hair elastic. Sure, it looked nice, but it wasn't exactly helpful while playing sports or going on adventures, and she didn't really need another obstacle in her way.

"Ready?" Joyce poked her head into Elle's room with a smile. The whole family had been avoiding Elle, knowing how worked up she was about this game. Hopper was still a bit put out by the whole Elle+Mike thing as well, though Joyce had calmed him down somewhat by plopping baby Anna in his lap. A hyperactive one year old left no room for thinking about other things.

"Yes." Elle grabbed her bag and followed her mother down the steps.

* * *

Elle's team crushed it like an empty can.

The first half had not gone well, Elle's head too much in the clouds, despite her attempts to focus. At halftime the Coach had threatened to switch her out. Halfway through his lecture, Elle spotted Mike sitting in the stands, waving frantically at her.

"I can do it. Let me play." She had blurted, confident now. Apparently she hadn't fucked things up with Mike. That was probably the greatest feeling of relief she had ever experienced.

"We can't have another shitshow like that last half." Coach warned her, gnawing on a toothpick. He wasn't allowed to smoke at games.

"We won't. I've got a plan." Elle lifted her chin high.

Confidence(and the occasional bit of telekinesis) really worked wonders.

* * *

"Mike!" Elle yelled from atop a teammates shoulders as soon as she spotted him smiling bashfully at her from the ground. She tossed the trophy to the coach and leaped from her perch, landing right in front of Mike.

The two smiled at each other for a second before he engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair, ignoring the slight stench emanating from her.

"It's only been a day. You're kind of clingy Wheeler." She teased him, though inside she felt the exact same way.

"Is that a problem?" He pouted at her. Elle giggled.

"Nope." She tapped his nose. "Wanna come to the party with me? Chad has an actual functioning chocolate fountain."

"You had me at chocolate."


	24. In Which Elle Fights To No Avail

"Congratulations!" Abigail shouted to Elle over the hubbub of the party. The little gathering that Elle had expected had turned out to be a massive high school party, complete with a few shady college kids in the corner, much hormonal making out, and red solo cups.

Mike practically clung to Elle as she wove through the crowd -seemingly effortlessly- to her friend.

"Thanks!" Elle hugged Abi before sitting down on the couch next to her. "Where's Dustin?"

"He went to grab some drinks. Should be back soon."

"Cool. How are you two?" Elle inquired as Mike placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We're... fine." Abi's voice faltered for a second and she glanced down before meeting Elle's eyes again. Elle sighed internally. People always thought they could hide their problems and make them disappear that way, but it just didn't work like that. You eventually had to face things.

"I'll listen." Elle placed a hand on Abigail's. "It's okay."

"Well..." Abi tilted her head towards Mike.

"Mike, would you go get me a drink?" Elle quickly asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Mike stood up and melted into the crowd.

"Talk." Ell pulled her knees up onto the sofa and faced her friend.

"Well... We were talking about college the other day. And you know how I have always wanted to be a therapist for kids. Well, Dustin said that he wanted to go to UVA so he can enter the engineering program there, and I said that I thought that was kind of far away, and that I want to go to Saint Mary's in South Bend because I liked that campus, and I like being close to home, and he just..." Abi sniffed slightly and Elle put her arm around her.

"He said that he felt like I was limiting myself, that I only wanted to enter schools in this state because I was afraid of going someplace new, of challenging myself. And that I wasn't being supportive of him. I'm trying to be supportive, I just don't know how that's gonna work. I don't want to go to _Virginia_."

"Its not your time." Elle counseled her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Now is not the time for Abigail+Dustin. He needs to experience other things, and so do you. You've never really dated anyone else, have you?"

"Trevor Morrison in the third grade." Abigail weakly supplied.

"Doesn't count."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you and Dustin should stop going out. You can stay friends, but you need to stop concentrating on each other so much and start living."

"Says the girl who eats, sleeps, and breathes Michael Wheeler." Dustin interjected, coming up behind the girls with two cups in his hands.

"Hi." Abigail stared at him as he pointedly avoided her gaze.

"Do you want to break up?" He asked her bluntly, finally meeting her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered in reply.

"Okay. I love you. See you Monday." Dustin got up abruptly and left.

"Elle?" Abigail turned worriedly to her friend, usually tan face now pale.

"That's what he does when he doesn't want to deal with his feelings. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Elle?" Mike came up, a confused look on his face. "I just passed Dustin and he said he was leaving? He looked kind of upset. Do you know what happened?"

"Abigail and Dustin just broke up." Elle stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Mike was taken aback. Dustin and Abi had always seemed really happy together.

"I told Abigail they should because Dustin-" Elle started to explain.

"You told her to?" Mike burst out, shocked. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"It's what's best!" Elle retorted, cheeks flaming. Mike didn't often second guess her, and she hated that feeling of doubt lurking in her gut. Did he still think of her as a lost 12 year old girl?

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen his face just now. You hurt him."

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone!" Elle's throat constricted as a familiar tingling started in her eyes. No. She would not cry.

"It doesn't matter. You did. You can't just make decisions for people like that Elle! You can't. I'd think you'd let others control their own lives given that you spent so many years-"

"Stop." Elle pushed past him and dashed into the crowd.

"Good job Wheeler. Now you've fucked up your own relationship too. Fucking great." Abigail looked at him disgustedly before turning to search for her friend.

Mike set his head in his hands. Fuck.

* * *

Elle threw herself onto a bed, sobbing frantically. She had just been trying to help. She hated hurting others, and Mike knew that. Dustin was her friend too.

"Why hello there." A smarmy voice sounded close to her ear and Elle shot up, frightened. Her eyes locked with those of a blonde man she didn't recognize.

"Aw, she's a cute little thing." Another strange guy stared hungrily at her, and Elle slid away from them. This felt dangerous. There was nothing good in their eyes.

"Go away." She commanded, cursing the tremble in her voice.

"She talks. Good. Like 'em verbal." The 2nd one grabbed her arm suddenly. "Don't worry sweetheart. You're gonna like this."

"Let go!" She struggled against his arms as he pushed her back onto the bed. The other grabbed a washcloth and tried to stuff it in her mouth. She bit his hand.

"Fucker." He breathed. "This one's real spicy."

"I can fix that." The brunette tugged at her skirt as the first grabbed her arms.

"Stop! Stop it!" Elle shrieked, trying to wrench her body out of his grip. It was now quite clear what these men were intending to do to her, and she was having none of it.

"Shut up, slut." The blonde slapped her and she quieted for a minute, stunned. No one had hit her since the laboratory and the sting brought back a flood of memories she wished she'd never have to relieve.

"Please stop." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't worry." The blonde petted her cheek and she flinched. "You'll like this."


	25. In Which Elle is Hurt

**A/N: I'M SORRY. I'M SO SO SORRY. But honestly, I don't think I've ever gotten this many comments on a chapter. And I'm a Slytherin, so what did you expect? :P I wasn't going to update for a few more days, but you all displayed such anguish that I took pity on you, so here is the second half of that ~drama~**

 **If you enjoyed this sort of pain, stay tuned for my next story, which is a very dark Mileven fic in which Elle never escapes and Mike is an aged up (by like, 3 years) prodigy who takes a job at Hawkins National Laboratory. Sadness and madness ensues.**

 **#prayforelle2k17**

* * *

The blonde man yanked Elle's skirt down roughly.

"Pink panties. Cute." He chuckled soullessly.

"Think she's been fucked before Larry?" The brunette asked.

"Nah. Look at her. Pretty little thing had probably never even said damn."

"Stop." Elle tried to bat his hand away as it reached for her underwear.

"I'll stop when I want to stop, bitch. Answer Joel's question. Have you ever had a dick in this sweet little cunt of yours?" With that he pulled down her panties, leaving her exposed to the two of them.

"Stop it! Stop!" Elle shrieked. She struggled against Joel's grip fruitlessly as Larry's hand reached towards her and savagely pinched her pussy.

"No! Stop!" Elle started to cry.

"Elle? Are you in-" Abigail opened the door and stared at the scene in shock.

"Fucker." Joel breathed.

Abigail was on him in a second, shoving him away from Elle and punching him in the gut.

"Help!" She yelled as she tussled with the two men. "Amy! Megan!" Elle fell to the ground. She sobbed in relief before grabbing and quickly slipping on her panties.

Amy and Megan appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Megan breathed. Amy jumped in and started whacking one of the men and her friend quickly joined her.

Within a few minutes, the two would-be rapists were lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh Elle." Abigail wrapped her friend in a hug as the two cried together, rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry. Let's get you home."

* * *

The girls snuck out of the party quietly, Elle with a blanket over her shoulders and her friends around her. She didn't speak until they were in Abi's car.

"Mike." She whispered.

"Mike will be fine." Amy stated. "You're our main concern right now."

"Yes," Megan agreed. "How are you?"

Elle shrugged, lip trembling. She could still feel their hands on her, filthy and wrong.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you run off like that." Abigail apologized to Elle.

"You save me." Elle tried to console her friend despite the strange pain she felt in her chest.

"Not soon enough." Abigail choked. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

"Elle? What are you doing home so soon? I hadn't expected you for at least an hour?" Joyce stared at her daughter in surprise. Elle's mascara had all run below her eyes, a purple bruise mottled her cheek, her normally carefully brushed hair was tousled and knotted around her head, and instead of the cute denim skirt and jacket combo she had worn, an old blanket rested around her shoulders.

Her friends had tried to insist on escorting her inside, but she had refused to allow it. She just wanted to sleep. To block out all the intrusive thoughts and pain that was flooding her right now.

"Oh my god." Joyce handed the baby to Hopper. "Jim, go put Anna to bed."

"What the hell happened?" He growled. "Do I need to arrest that Wheeler boy?"

"Not Mike." Elle shook her head.

"Jim. Take care of the baby." The couple locked eyes for a second before Jim obeyed. He saw a glimpse of the intensity that had taken over her when Will had gone. This was a woman who would do anything for her children.

"Elle baby. What happened to you?"

Elle's defenses broke down in an instant.

"Mommy." She sobbed, collapsing into her mother's firm embrace. The blanket slid off her shoulders and Joyce gasped when she saw the only thing her daughter had on was a tee shirt and a torn pair of pink panties.

It had happened. The thing every mother feared for her daughter. What Joyce had hoped Elle would never have to encounter. After years spent with some of the worst of the best, her life outside the lab would still have to include the worst of the worst.

"Did they… did they…what did they do Elle?"

"They…They… he touched me mommy. He pinched my… he hit me." Elle gasped out.

"Oh baby. Do you want to take a shower?"

Elle nodded, rubbing at her eyes. She felt unspeakably dirty.

* * *

As Elle scrubbed away at her flesh, trying to rid herself of the men, Joyce bustled about the kitchen. She could cry later. Now, she would make her hurt child her favorite chocolate cake, fresh muffins, and hot tea. She was no Karen Wheeler, but she could bake pretty well when she set her mind to it.

"Mom?" Will entered the room, a scared look on his face. "Why is Elle crying in the bathroom? And why are you… baking?"

"Will." Joyce encased her son in a hug, disregarding the coco powder on her nose, and the blueberry stuck in her hair.

"Your sister. Elle. Some bad men at that party… they tried to rape her." Joyce wiped at her eyes.

Will stared at her, stunned. "Did they?"

"No, I don't think so. But they… touched her. And she has an awful bruise on her face." Joyce sniffled. "Want to help me bake?" She tried to smile at her youngest.

"No." Will turned and left the kitchen. Joyce tried not to think of what his reaction might mean.

Elle sat at the table quietly, dressed in her thickest, longest flannel pajamas.

"Here sweetie." Joyce set a steaming mug in front of her. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." Elle whispered, gulping down the hot liquid. Maybe it would melt the peculiar lump in her throat.

"I made cake and muffins!" Joyce chirped, setting a heaping plate in front of her.

"I just… wanna sleep." Elle murmured.

"Of course, of course. Do you want me to come with you? Do you need a nightlight?"

"No." Elle murmured, leaving the table. She shuffled to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She curled up on the bed, holding close a stuffed bear Mike had won for her at this tacky state fair thing. Elle felt empty, hollowed out. Just like the lab. Elle smiled a dead smile at nothing in particular.


	26. In Which Elle is Determined

**A/N: I am so sorry I took this long to update! I had a horrendous cold this, my brother came to visit, and my power went out over the weekend. Not to mention a rather substantial case of writers block. But here it is. I promise the next chapters will be much fluffier and smuttier. These kiddos deserve it.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Solange-**

* * *

Saturday, 10:32 AM

"Elle?" Joyce's voice piped into her head as Elle stared at her pale pink wall. She made no effort to reply.

"I think she's sleeping." Hop's voice, gravely and unsure, whispered.

"Well, let's let her rest, I guess." Joyce's voice sounded disappointed, but she shut the door and left. Elle didn't relax.

* * *

Saturday, 12:28 PM

"Elle, honey, are you awake?"

No reply at all.

"I'm worried Jim. She's never slept this long."

"She's been through the worst Joyce. I wish-" Hopper's voice cracked and Elle considers stirring, facing them, comforting them. But the weight on her chest was too much. Everything was too much. The darkness wrapping her. She closed her eyes once more.

"I wish she could have just been a normal girl. That she could be happy." Hopper's words are wet on Elle's skin, making it crawl.

 _So do I._ Elle thought. But that's not her destiny.

* * *

Saturday, 5:18 PM

"She's been laying there for _hours_ , Jim. She hasn't eaten. Mike called. He said they fought or something and he wants to apologize. I don't think he knows." Joyce's voice was shot through with desperation.

"He sure as hell shouldn't know. He'd probably flip out and make it worse." Hopper just sounded tired. Devoid of feeling. Elle could relate.

"She should know. What if she wants to talk to him?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone." Elle agreed with him mentally. Talking sounded like so much work. _But Mike_. Her subconscious persisted. He wants to to apologize.

But he doesn't know how dirty she is. How washed out. How she feels like a nasty washcloth Joyce used to clean the dog. Sitting there dripping, dripping, dripping. Growing colder and harder with every passing second. Faded and gray.

 _Mike._

The word echoed through her mind. One simple sound but so much meaning. Hope. Kindness. Her first friend. The boy who meant everything to her. She could do this. She was a survivor.

"Mommy?" Elle turned to face her mother for the first time in over 21 hours.

"Baby." The relief was apparent in Joyce's voice as she crossed the room to bend over her daughter. Hopper started to follow, but Elle's widened eyes and quickening breath made him pause and retreat.

There might not have been much crime in Hawkins, but in his city days Hop had seen more than his share of traumatized girls. He wouldn't make it worse, he decided, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

Sunday, 4:32 PM

"Don't worry Elle, they won't hurt you again." Will whispered to her the first time she came downstairs. Elle nodded. She didn't want to know what he's done. She's moving past that. She can do this. Elle sat down across from him and picked at the worn wood of the table.

Joyce looked at her child and decides not to press her.

"Have some tea." Joyce set a mug in front of Elle. "Want some Eggos?" Elle nodded.

"Mom?" Elle's voice felt crusty, but she pushed the words out. She had to know.

"Yes, sweetie?" Joyce sat down, clutching her coffee tightly.

"Mike?" She manages to whisper.

"What about him?" Will looked directly at her and Elle shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

"How is...miss him." She stuttered.

"To be honest, he's a fucking mess." Will stated. Elle flinched slightly. Was that her fault too?

"Will." Joyce gently admonishes her son.

"You know its true mom. You saw this morning."

"This morning?" Elle's brow furrowed. She didn't know Mike had come by.

"He asked about you." Joyce informed her, gently setting her hand over Elle's.

"Does he..."

"No. That's for you to tell if you want. I just said you weren't feeling well."

"Want to. I want to see him." Elle cleared her throat and enunciated the words as clearly as humanly possible.

"You're big enough to make your own decisions. Just... know that I love you sweetie." Joyce placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"And you too Mr. Wizardpants!" Joyce shouted at Will's retreating back. Elle cracked a smile.

* * *

"Talk to Mike please?" Elle mumbled when Karen picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi Elle! How are you?"

"Fine." Elle managed. She still thought asking people how they 'were' was a stupid question. Sometimes it hurt to tell. So you lied. And they knew you were lying, but they acted like it was fine. Because that's what you said you were. You reduced your emotions, your soul, your feelings down to a word: fine.

"Well, here's Mike." Karen sounded relieved as she passed the phone off to her son. Elle felt tense.

"Hello?" Mike sounded tired. "Who is this?"

"Elle. Sorry."

"No, no, no. I'm the one who's sorry. You were just trying to help your friends. I talked to Dustin and he said he's fine and everything. But... where have you been? We were gonna see that Tom Hanks movie... weren't we? And I never gave you a ride home." He trailed nervously. Maybe he had said too much.

"My fault. I... bad men. At party." Elle choked and Mike's stomach clenched. "Hurt me."

"This is all my fault." Mike whispered. "I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I shouldn't... I don't... I'm sorry. Can I... Can I come over?" He ventured. He needed to see her, to feel her, safe and warm. And if she wasn't, he would make her so.

"Please. Miss you." Elle replied.

"I love you Elle." He declared. "Please know that. I'll be over in 15 minutes."

"Love you." Elle answered. "Forever."


	27. In Which Mike Feels Feelings

**A/N: Mike's speech about the stars in the latter half is inspired by this:**

 **"The most astounding fact, is the knowledge that the atoms that comprise life on earth, the atoms that make up the human body, are traceable to the crucibles that cooked light elements into heavy elements in their core under extreme temperatures and pressures.**

 **These stars, the high mass ones among them, went unstable in their later years. They collapsed and then exploded, scattering their enriched guts across the galaxy. Guts made of carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, and all the fundamental ingredients of life itself. These ingredients become part of gas clouds that condense, collapse, form the next generation of solar systems, stars with orbiting planets. And those planets now have the ingredients for life itself.**

 **So that when I look up at the night sky, and I know that yes we are part of this universe, we are in this universe, but perhaps more important than both of those facts is that the universe is in us. When I reflect on that fact, I look up—many people feel small because they're small and the universe is big—but I feel big. Because my atoms came from those stars. There's a level of connectivity. That's really want you want in life, you want to feel connected, you want to feel relevant, you wanna feel like you're a participant in the goings-on of activities and events around you. That's precisely what we are, just by being alive."**

 **- _Neil DeGrasse Tyson, on being asked what the most astounding fact about the Universe is._**

 **I literally just googled 'rad space facts' to find something for Mikey boi to talk about. And it actually blew me away. YASSS SCIENCE SIDE OF TUMBLR**

 **Remember, reviews are love!**

 **-Solange-**

* * *

"I need to talk to Elle." Mike blurted as soon as Hopper opened the door.

"It's 5 o'clock on a Sunday night and she doesn't feel well. Go home." Hopper crossed his arms and glared at the boy. He was not letting this kid, this kid who had _failed to protect his daughter_ , into his house.

"Please sir. She called me and said someone hurt her, and I don't know what's going on, but I want to help her, and I went to the store and I got her favorite strawberry icecream and that instant freeze chocolate syrup shell stuff she likes to put on top and I brought her that blanket I have that's really soft and the-"

"I said you're not talking to her. She doesn't feel-"

"S'okay dad. I ask him to come." Elle appeared in the doorway behind her father, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, and a puffiness to her eyes that was hard to ignore. But she smiled a weak smile at Mike and gestured for him to come inside.

Hopper grabbed Mike's shoulder as he tried to go past him.

"If you hurt her I will tear you apart boy. Don't you forget that." He growled.

"If I hurt her, then _I'll_ tear myself apart." Mike shot back, squeezing past the slightly taller, definitely wider, man.

"Mike." Elle called him softly and he followed her into her room. She was huddled on her bed, staring at the wall. Mike started to sit next to her, but she started to look frightened, so he pulled out her desk chair and sat there.

"I, uh, brought you icecream and stuff." He pulled a plastic bag out of his backpack. "Strawberry's your favorite, right?" He handed her the carton and she smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Here." He handed her a spoon and a bottle of chocolate sauce. "I thought this might make you feel better." He awkwardly placed a fuzzy blue blanket and a stuffed bear next to her.

Elle slowly opened the ice cream and took a slow bite as Mike drummed his fingers on his legs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She dropped the spoon into the carton and rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"What? Why? I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you Elle. _I'm_ sorry." Mike gestured frantically.

Elle shook her head. "I'm dirty." She mumbled.

"No you're not! Why would you ever think that? You're beautiful Elle." Mike stood up and started to pace.

"Friends don't lie Mike." Elle burrowed further into her blanket nest.

"I'm not lying Elle." He assured her.

"What happened?" Mike suddenly stopped walking and kneeled next to her. "Who hurt you?"

"Bad men." She murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. "They… they touch me."

"Like… in a sex way?"

"No… too bad for that. Hurt."

"Fuckers." Mike breathed. He began to stand up, but Elle's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He froze.

"Don't hurt them." Her eyes locked with his.

"Elle."

"Will did something. They gone." She informed him simply.

Mike sagged. He couldn't even get revenge on the bastards. What a failure he was. He couldn't protect his girlfriend from being fucking _sexually assaulted_ , he brought her a teddy bear when she was probably fucking _traumatized_ , and now he couldn't even kick the asses of the guys who had done it, because her little brother had already done that.

"I'm sorry Elle." He whispered, choking on a block in his throat. "I wish I could just… erase all of this. Go back and not fuck up like I did."

"Mike. I'll be fine." She reassured him, gently patting his hand. "Thanks for the bear."

* * *

Elle began seeing a therapist every Sunday. It was something that Hopper and Joyce had considered previously, due to her godawful childhood, but had decided she hadn't needed. This, however, was the breaking point.

Slowly, she began to recover. She was quieter than before, spent more time alone. Hopper informed the coach that she was taking a break from basketball, and Will told the kids at AV club and Book Club the same. After a month, she returned to school, going directly home each evening, surrounded by her brothers and female friends.

The boys had come over a few times, but they never stayed for too long. Elle felt uncomfortable being in a room full of males for long. The only ones she really trusted were those she considered 'family', meaning Mike, Will, and Jonathan. And Hopper, usually, though he maintained a respectful distance.

Elle's 16th birthday came and she celebrated it at home, quietly. Her friends departed after dinner, except for Mike. Elle asked him to stay.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Mike shoved his hands in his pockets as he sat on the couch beside Elle.

"Could you… hold me?" Elle asked him quietly, slipping her hand into his. Mike tried not to look to pleased at this. After the attack, Elle had been loath to touch anyone. She had only held his hands twice in the past two months, both when she was scared during the walk home.

"Well. You now you're therapist doesn't want you doing anything, um triggering, so you have to make sure to tell me when to stop and everything. Okay?" Elle nodded.

Mike carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly pushed her down to lie on the sofa, laying right behind her. Elle felt a little tense, but she wasn't shaking, and her breathing had stayed even, both good signs.

"Is this okay?" He reaffirmed, adjusting his arm around her waist.

"Yes." She nodded, turning to rest her head against his chest.

"Okay." He lay, contented, feeling her breaths warm his neck.

"Mike?" She whispered as he began to feel drowsy.

"Yes, Elle?" He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything. I… I like your voice."

Mike blushed slightly. She could always do that to him. "Well… you know atoms make up everything, right?" She nodded and he continued. "That seems like a simple fact, but its really quite amazing. Atoms comprise life on earth, the stars, the planets, all we eat, all we eat… everything. And we were made by a total accident, we come from actual stars. So like, the atoms that made up the high mass stars got old and kind of went crazy, so they collapsed and exploded, spilling their guts all over the galaxy. Like that time Dustin barfed his cake on Amanda McKenna!"

Elle giggled softly as Mike started to get more worked up.

"Anyway, this gut matter made up these gas clouds that then floated around and made the next solar systems, our stars and planets. And it made us! We literally have the universe inside of us!"

"Makes sense." Elle smiled, tracing a finger along his cheek.

"What, um, what do you mean?" Mike squeaked, transfixed by the depths of her eyes.

"You've got sunshine in your heart, stars on your cheeks. Perfect."

Mike's cheeks burned like the sun itself.


	28. In Which Mike is Distracted at Work

Elle was strong. So she recovered. By the spring semester, she rejoined the basketball team, and got a job at the library. That thing the librarian had been wanting to talk to her about before Will got beaten up by Troy, she had gotten angry, and she and Mike had had sex. Yeah, that thing.

It was quiet work. She shelved books, assisted in planning children's events, and kept the area clean, seasonally decorated, and organized. Elle adored the peace and serenity- and the power she yielded over the children and their reading materials.

Mike didn't like his job quite as much. He worked at the local ice cream shop. Elle loved that, though, so he kept it, if just for the assurance that he'd see her popping in every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 4:26 PM.

"What flavor will it be today, miss?" He asked jokingly one Thursday afternoon, the store bereft of any other guests. Elle's eyes scanned the menu, but he knew she had it memorized. And no one was with her. Previously, she'd always been accompanied by one or more of her girlfriends. Huh. Weird.

Elle looked down and met his eyes, before leaning across the counter and placing her lips squarely on his. Mike nearly squeaked. Okay, this was something he could get onboard with. She pulled away and smiled at him. He darted a glance at the door. No one was here.

Elle gestured to him and he leaned down to hear what she had to say.

"Wanna have sex." She breathed into his ear. Mike straightened up.

"Elle, this is my _job_."

"Customer is always right." She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily and he inhaled sharply. This was kind of unusual. Then again, Elle liked being in control in everyday, so why wouldn't she in, um, this way?

"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbled as she walked around the counter and pressed her body against his.

Traitorous body. Mike nearly moaned at the feel of her smooth curves against him. She smirked, running her hands over his arms.

"Please?" She whispered, breath hot on his neck.

* * *

Mike leaned over Elle against the wall, lips moving frantically against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs to hoist them up around his waist. She felt a little stiff, but she yielded readily, clenching them around him.

"Elle." She sucked at a spot on his neck vigorously, hands rapidly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mike." She quirked an eyebrow at him, pulling his shirt open and starting on her own. Her fingers trembled slightly.

"Elle, are you sure?"

"You're my boyfriend, Mike." She stated before locking her lips with his. Her tongue slipped in, gently stroking his, hot and wet. A preview of what was to come, Mike thought, then blushed. That was not something his pastor would want him to think. Then again, his pastor wouldn't want him to have sex in the bathroom of an ice cream shop.

"That's…" Her small fingers started working on his belt while her mouth roved over his chest. "Not… necessarily sound… logic."

Mike grasped her hand before she could unzip his pants, though

"Mike." She whined, pouting slightly. But she wouldn't meet his eyes. That was her tell. Four years of spending practically day at her side, laughing with her, eating eggos, killing massive interdimensional monsters with her, smiling with her… that had taught him quite a bit about her.

"Do you want to do this, Elle?" He stepped back from her to clear his own head, and, hopefully, hers. "Do you actually want to have sex with me? You don't have to."

"But… I'm your girlfriend..." She whispered, confused. "I thought…"

"What did you read?" Mike refastened his belt, though his erection pushed persistently against his pants.

" _Seventeen_." She mumbled, eyes on the floor. "It said that sex was… important part of relationship. I don't…"

"That's bullshit." Mike declared. Elle looked up, startled. Obviously, Mike was serious. He didn't curse casually.

"Being in a relationship just means that you care for each other and won't see other people. It's not like, a sex agreement, or a contract that says you have to do _x_ for me and I'll do _y_ for you. I'd have thought Nancy would've told you that."

"Nancy's busy. With Jonathan and Steve." Elle's shirt was still undone and Mike forced himself not to look at her chest.

"Well… Elle, you know I love you, right? That won't change whether or not we have sex everyday or never, or get married or not, have ten kids or none, live in an apartment or a fucking castle. I love you for who you are, not what you give me."

By the end of his little speech, a single tear glistened on Elle's cheek.

"Love you." She sobbed, hugging his chest tightly. Mike stroked her hair gently until she calmed down.

"Ice cream?" She asked, peering up at him with a smile despite her blotchy face and mussed hair.

"Strawberry sound good?"

"Wonderful."

* * *

"I would like to thank the academy, the assorted gods of Olympus, the school board, and Lucas's hot mom for this honor." Dustin gave an overdramatic bow with his 10th grade diploma as his mother snapped pictures.

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot." Will shook his head at the antics of his friend.

"Like, you're any better." Lucas scoffed, elbowing his friend.

"Yeah, we've all seen you mooning over that new kid. Javier Munoz. Soooooo dreamy." Dustin clasped his hands to his chest and batted his eyelashes overdramatically. Will flushed, gripping his folder tightly.

Elle giggled, gripping Mike's hand tightly.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Mike offered. Now that he had Elle by his side, relationship problems seemed like nothing. You could get through anything with enough strawberry icecream and Doctor Who!

"It's not that simple." Will stared at his feet.

"Why?" Elle asked. She didn't understand why this was a big deal. Sure, he might get some of those fluttery butterflies in his stomach, but not knowing if his crush was reciprocated was surely worse. And if he liked him back, then they could cuddle and stuff. Wait, how did sex work if you were both boys? Elle bit her lip as she contemplated that idea. Well, there were other holes besides vaginas, she supposed.

"He might not even, you know, like guys. And then he'll tell everyone what a fairy I am, what a disgusting queer, etcetera."

"If he's like that, then you better off without him." Elle stated. "Ask him to the movies."

"He's the gayest kid in this school besides you." Lucas scoffed. "Look at him."

The group fastened their gazes upon the tall, muscly Hispanic boy. Javier was dressed in a floral pink button down shirt and tight black overalls, his feet clad in brown Birkenstock sandals and pink socks that matched his shirt.

"But he's on the football team." Will protested weakly.

"Was." Elle corrected. "He's in drama club now."

"He talks about you all the time. Says you're really good in art class. _And_ he's looking at you." Megan piped in, coming up behind Will and resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Really?" Will's eyes darted up and locked with the object of his affections, who gave him a wink. Will's face burned and he felt faint. Oh my god.

"Do you… do you know the showtimes for Princess Bride on Friday?" He asked Megan in a strained voice.

"Oh hell yes. I'll hook you up."

Will nodded. That sounded really, really, appealing.


	29. In Which Things Get Hot

"Blue, definitely." Elle pointed to the shirt on her brother's bed. Will was in an absolute tizzy over his upcoming movie date, and she was trying to assist via outfit advice.

"Are you sure? I thought the green might, you know, accentuate my eyes." Will scratched self-conciously at the back of his neck as Elle considered him, then the shirts, then him again.

"Blue. He'll probably wear pink and that go better with blue." She decided.

"Good point." Will conceded, slipping the polo on over his undershirt.

"Excited?" Elle asked, following him out of his room. Will shrugged as he grabbed his wallet and jacket.

"Well… yeah. I'm really excited."

"You ever kiss someone?" Elle inquired as the thought popped into her head. She knew Will didn't like girls like _that_ , and there weren't a lot of boys like him at their school, but one could never be sure. Maybe he had just kept it a secret.

"Jennifer Hayes. Right after I got back."

Elle wrinkled her nose at the admission and Will chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how I felt."

The doorbell rang and her brother whitened instantly.

"Oh god. He's here. Standing outside of my house."

"Calm down. You were able to ask him, so you can do it." Elle steered him towards the door. Will tugged it open.

"Hi." He squeaked at Javier who stood outside, a gleaming grin on his face.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." Will's cheeks were already a pale pink and Elle giggled from behind the door.

"Cool." Javier grabbed Will's hand and started walking him to his car. Will glanced over his shoulder at his sister who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. "So, Will, I heard you were making something pretty cool in art class…" Javier started to chat as they got in the car.

Elle smiled as she watched the two drive off. Will deserved to have someone nice caring for him.

* * *

"Elle!" Joyce called her daughter from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Elle answered, idly holding Mike's hand as they watched TV.

"Elle, sweetie, I need you to go to the store for me."

Elle's posture changed immediately, her spine stiffening and her mouth tightening.

"Why?" Mike's eyes left the set and latched on her, recognizing her warning signs.

"Hopper is still at work, Will is out with his new friend-" most of the parents had decided to just think of Javier as Will's friend to avoid any awkward arguments "-and Anna is running a fever. I don't want to take her anywhere."

"I could go." Mike offered. He spent all his spare time with Elle at her house now anyway.

"Oh, I can't ask that-"

"We can go together." Elle stated. "That will be fine. Please make a list mom." Then she exhaled and leaned back into the cushions as if mentally preparing herself for the upcoming journey.

* * *

"Milk and eggs." Elle gripped the edge of the cart tightly as she pushed it down the first aisle.

"Got it." Mike replied, placing them in the cart.

"Frozen peas, brussels sprouts, and strawberries." Her voice was tight and Mike patted her hand soothingly in a vain attempt to calm her.

"Yep." The bags plopped in with a satisfying sound.

"Gatorade." Elle's finger reached the third section on the list. Mike tried not to notice the slight tremble in her finger.

"What flavor?"

"I don't care!" Her forehead creased, eyes darting anxiously around the other customers in the aisle.

"Yes, you do. Calm down. You are safe. I'm right here. What flavor do you want?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. Elle closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

"Lemon-Lime, please." She whispered.

"Okay." He grabbed a big pack. Elle downed them like a champ.

"That's a lot." She commented.

"You gotta stay hydrated, right? That's how you keep that glowing complexion." He grinned down at her and she flushed.

"You're an idiot, Michael Wheeler."

"Crazy in love." He grabbed her hand and smacked a kiss on the back of it.

"Oh, shut up and grab a bag of chips and some whole grain bread."

"Whole grain?" He wrinkled his nose.

"It is healthy. White bread is loaded with perservators." She informed, chin held high.

"True." He nodded, trying not to laugh at her misuse of the word. "Hey, I was thinking…"

"Dangerous." She quipped, pulling a bag of rice into the cart.

"Since Anna's sick we could make her some cookies. That could be, uh, fun."

"I don't know how to bake." Elle raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you?"

"No, but I've watched my mom do it, like, a million times? It can't be that hard. And look, they've got the recipe right on the back."

"I don't know."

"Come on. We could use the extra chocolate chips to make chocolate strawberries." Elle tilted her head to one side as she contemplated the offer.

"Okay. We can try."

* * *

This was not how Mike had envisioned this going. There was egg in his hair, flour on Elle's nose, chocolate in the corners of both of their mouths, and milk was dribbled all over the countertop. But the batter looked… okay, it looked weird.

"Does that look right to you?" He asked, prodding at the uneven mixture as Elle lined the baking pan.

"You have to stir it." Elle sighed, exasperated, taking the spoon from his grip.

"Oh. I always forget that part. Why can't they just, like, absorb each other or something?"

"Is that your scientific opinion?" She giggled, spooning the dough out on the pan.

"Of course. This is illogical, and as a scientist, I find that extremely offensive. You know we scientists are all about practicality." He declared in his trademark 'stuffy old scientist' voice. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Please. You just like weird facts and setting shit on fire."

"Not true! I also like melting shit."

"Michael." Joyce shook her head at him as she strode in the kitchen, toddler in her arms. She rifled through the medicine cabinet as Elle and Mike froze and hoped she wouldn't notice the mess.

"Ah, here we go. Here sweetie, this will make you feel better." She started to set Anna on the counter to give her medicine before realizing the surface was covered in milk and flour.

"What the- Elle?" She turned to her daughter, a frustrated look on her face.

"It's my fault Mrs. Wheeler. We were making cookies for Anna, and I'm just, you know, awful at this." Elle smiled at her boyfriend as he held his hands out to her mom in a what-can-you-do gesture.

Joyce sighed. "Just clean up when you're done."

"It says to put them in for 15 minutes." Mike instructed.

"15 minutes? That seems like an awful lot of time..." Elle's sentence trailed off suggestively as she leaned against the oven.

"Yep." Mike replied cheerily, pouring chocolate in a bowl. "Guess we can get started on those strawberries."

Elle was not dissuaded. "We could make out?" She offered. Mike flushed. Okay, pretending to not know what she was talking about didn't really work.

"Hell yes." He blurted. Elle giggled, hopping onto a clean stretch of counter.

"Come here."

Joyce had to rescue the cookies. But they weren't burned. Just… crispy. Well, that's what Mike said. Elle just smiled at him. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

 **A/N: You thought you were gonna get smut, didn't you? Nope, that's erm, coming, in the next chapter. But here's some fluff for y'all. I wasn't going to update until Wednesday, but I realized I have an audition on Friday and y'know, today's a holiday and everything... so here you go. Thank my procrastination. She's a nasty lil bitch, but I always come back to her. So tempting... Er, okay that's enough.**

 **Leave me a review?**

 **Kisses,**

 **-Solange-**


	30. In Which Elle is Still Pretty

"Hey Elle." Mike smiled at her as she opened the door to her house.

"Hi." She responded with a grin. "Come in. I was just making some popcorn. Mom and Hopper took Anna to the pool, and Will is getting ice cream with Javier."

"Cool." Mike took his shoes off by the door. Elle had read about people doing that in Japan or something, and she now insisted on it. Which made sense, as she was the one who did most of the cleaning in this household, and she obviously wouldn't want more dirt tracked in.

He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she carefully measure out the kernels into the machine and set up the bowl, washing her hands before and afterwards.

"Would you like something else to eat?" Elle asked him, leaning against the counter across from him.

"Nah."

"Are you sure? I could make tacos or something. Did you have lunch yet?"

"I, uh, ate." Mike replied, scratching at the back of his neck. Elle raised an eyebrow.

"Did you actually have a meal, or did you just steal bits of cookie dough from work?"

Mike's flush told her all she needed to know.

"You idiot." She sighed. "Come on, I'll make you some tacos."

"You don't have to." Mike protested.

"Pfft." Elle rolled her eyes, grabbing a can of black beans from the pantry. "Go get the kiddie pool from the storage closet and set it up in the yard so we can-"

"-sit out there while we eat. Gotcha Chief."

"Ew! Don't call me that! I may be a Hopper, but I'm certainly not that one!"

"Are you sure? I mean you've got the stubble, the cigarettes, the beer belly, the-" Elle threw a dishrag at his head and Mike ducked, chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I'll get the pool."

* * *

30 minutes later, the two of them lay back in lawn chairs, feet dangling in the water as they sipped lemonade. Bean tacos had proven no match for Mike's insatiable appetite, and he had wolfed them down in minutes. Elle just watched, a smug smirk on her face.

"What's your favorite color?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Pink. Yours?" Elle responded promptly.

"Uh… Yellow."

"Favorite singer?" Mike set his glass down in the grass and yawned. The warmth of the sun was making him sleepy despite the cool water.

"The Beatles. Duh. Twist and Shout is just the best song ever."

"That's a band, not a singer."

"Then John Lennon. Who's yours?"

"You." Mike grinned cheekily at her. Elle flushed.

"Shut up. I don't count."

"You sing, don't you? You've got a great voice. And all that enthusiasm. _'Well shake it up baby!'_ " He imitated her in a tremendously off-key voice. Elle giggled and pushed at him, toppling him into the pool.

"You're an idiot, Michael Wheeler." She adopted an air of disdain, standing up to walk inside.

"Takes one to know one." He shrugged, tugging on her leg and sending her splashing into the pool on top of him.

"Mike!" She gasped, shoving wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yes?" He whispered, face close to her eyes. Brown eyes stared into brown with a warm intensity. Elle's lips fastened to Mike's within seconds, roving over his with fierce abandon. She nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a low moan from him.

God, Mike had had way too many shower sessions these past few months. As soon as he thought this, he reprimanded himself. Elle needed to- oh, god, that felt good- Elle needed to you know, heal and deal and- shittttt…

"Are you sure, Elle?" He managed to ask as her hands wove through his hair and the kisses started to drift to lower than his mouth.

"I'm okay." She reassured him. "I want this. But let's take it inside." She started to stand up, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I saw this on TV. Just hold on to me with your legs, okay?"

"What the hell Mi-" She started to say as he began to stand up, her still wrapped around him.

"Oh, okay." She nodded as he began to walk towards the house. "That's actually pretty hot." And she recommenced her ministrations on his neck.

* * *

By the time they got to Elle's bedroom(after a couple stumbles and pauses), Mike's pants were way too tight, dark bruises were dotted all over his neck, and god, he had never thought that having Elle's nipples brushing against his chest through her wet shirt would be quite this fucking arousing.

Elle dropped off his waist, rubbing against his erection tantalizingly.

"Get naked." She ordered. "I have to grab a condom from my bathroom."

Mike quickly stripped off his t shirt, shorts, and boxers and stood awkwardly waiting in her room, his penis bobbing persistently. It felt a little weird standing naked in her house, the place where he had played since he was like, 10 years old.

"Okay." Elle pranced back in the room, ripping open the package and quickly sliding it onto his dick. She leaned in for another hot, heavy kiss, hastily pulling off her shorts and shirt as she did so. Soon, they laid on her bed, his arms wrapped around her as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I want to see you." Mike told her when she pulled away to breathe. Elle crossed her arms uncomfortably across her abdomen.

"I'm not pretty like the other girls." Her head was tilted downwards, studying the floor intently. "My boobs are saggy, and my belly sticks out too much, and my legs are too muscly. And I'm short."

"Bullshit." Mike scoffed. Elle peered up through eyelashes to see him staring at her with a look of adoration.

"You're absolutely fucking gorgeous. All of you." His hands moved to her chest, carefully unclasping it.

"Your breasts are like, amazing." He stated, sucking gently on one. Elle moaned at the feeling, legs clenching together.

"Your belly is absolutely adorable. Plus, it's supposed to stick out. That's like Biology 101. Your, you, know, baby making stuff's in there." He pressed a kiss to the pale flesh and Elle shuddered.

"And your legs? God, they're really something. I bet you could kick the asses of a nation of Somali pirates." His hands stroked up and down the length of her legs, getting closer to her burning center.

"Mike?" Elle panted, breathless.

"Yes?" He looked up.

"I really fucking love you. Now put your penis inside my vagina." His eyebrows shot up at her bold order.

"Um, happy to oblige." He pulled her panties-pink lace again- off and swiftly pushed into her.

They both groaned at the feeling. Elle still felt a hint of discomfort, but it quickly gave way to pleasure. Mike pulled out and began to move more quickly.

"Mike." Elle moaned, nearing her climax after only a few minutes. Maybe she had been trying her hand at masturbation. Maybe not. She wouldn't say. Regardless, she was fast approaching the precipice.

"Jesus, Elle." Mike squeaked, voice cracking as he came. Elle reached the summit a few seconds later, after reaching her hand down and vigorously rubbing her clit.

The two collapsed, sweaty and satisfied, on her pink bedspread.

"Wow." Mike sighed happily.

"Agreed." Elle nestled her head against his chest, pulling his arm around her waist.

"Elle?" A voice called from the corridor. Joyce pushed the door open, a smile on her face. "Hey honey, I was wondering-" Joyce froze as Mike yanked the blanket over the both of them.

"Hi mom." Elle smiled weakly. Joyce might have been supportive of her decision, but that didn't mean she would be happy to walk in on her daughter and her boyfriend.

Joyce squeezed her eyes shut. "I will distract Hopper for 10 minutes. But Mike needs to leave through the back door." She stated.

"Okay." Elle nodded and her mother turned and left.

"Damn," Mike blinked, relief flooding through his body. "Your mom is really cool."

"I know."


	31. In Which College Applications Commence

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support. Due to school and other awful life things, I'll probably be updating about once a week from here on out. We're getting close to the end, but never fear! I'm chockful of ideas. If you've got anything you'd like to see me write, just send me a note on Tumblr solangewrites.**

* * *

"I don't think I want to go to school." Elle confessed. "Becky said she wants to hire me full time next year."

"At the library?" The two sat on Mike's couch, surrounded by stacks of letters and applications. Junior year didn't start for another month, but already they were being reminded of the fact that high school wouldn't last forever.

"Yeah, but as the Children's Librarian, not just the assistant. Miss Colleen is getting married and is gonna quit."

"Oh." Mike frowned at the paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Elle asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Um, it's nothing-"

"You got a letter from Brown! That's awesome." She enthused.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike shrugged, folding it carefully and placing it to the side.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"I don't want to go to Rhode Island. I want to be near you." He sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't let me get in the way of your ambitions." Elle pulled back from his grip and looked him in the eyes. "I will be fine."

"Elle, I seriously don't want to."

The two stared at each other for a minute, each pacing through various arguments. Elle deflated.

"I want you to succeed." She whispered as Mike wrapped her in his arms.

"I know. It's not like it's an admission letter or anything. Just like, a tour offer."

"Mike?" Elle murmured, head against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the pool. It's hot." She sat up straight.

"Good idea." He chuckled. "I'll call the guys."

* * *

30 minutes later the gang was assembled at the pool. Elle reclined on a chair in a plain black one-piece and sunglasses as Mike sat at her feet, squinting at a copy of _Seventeen_ she had brought. Dustin and Lucas took turns trying to get each other with squirt guns, Will and Javier were buying ice-cream for everyone, Amy and Abigail were giggling over a tall, skinny boy with spiky hair, and Megan was snoring in a flannel shirt and cutoffs, the only unswimsuited one there.

"This is, like, all wrong." Mike shook his head in wonder at the magazine. "Guys don't just care about sports. And we literally do not find this attractive."

"What?" Amy leaned over and made a face. "Ew. No one needs that much mustard in an outfit."

"Alright." Will arrived, arms full of assorted cones and pops. "I got chocopops for Abi and Dustin." The two grinned as they took their treats. Then their eyes met and their faces went back to normal.

"Strawberry cone for Elle." He handed a heaping cone to his sister.

"Orange creamsicles for Amy and Lucas, and snow cones for Megan and Mike." The girl came snorting awake when the cold ice was shoved in her face, but merely grinned lopsidedly. Summer made everyone mellow.

"Thanks Will and Javi." The teens chorused.

"No problem." Will beamed, plopping down on a chair with his boyfriend. The two kept a careful distance, but clearly relished in each other's company.

"Elle, tell Abi he's hot." Amy latched on to her friend's arm.

"What?" Elle pushed her glasses up her nose to rest in her hair, a faint pink suffusing her cheeks.

"No, Who." Amy pointed to the skinny guy who was currently doing some weird stretches that seemed to involve juggling bananas and a screwdriver.

"Like his hair. But Abi likes the tall, tan guys. With lots of hair. That one." Elle indicated a massive brunette with long brown hair who was curiously dressed in biker boots, jeans, a flannel shirt, and an army jacket despite the heat.

Abi blushed when the guy glanced over and smiled at them. Dustin shifted uncomfortably, morosely licking his pop.

"Oh, but it looks like he has a boyfriend." Amy frowned. There was indeed a ridiculously pretty, equally tall guy next to him with a model-esque bitch face.

"Oh my god, no." Will interjected, making the girls look over. "They're brothers."

"How do you know?" Abigail asked, adjusting her purple top.

"Dean, the shorthaired one, is totally gay. He has a boyfriend named Cas, who's really weird, but like, cool. He loves cats. And honeybees."

"So the tall one is free?" A spark glinted in Amy's eyes.

"Yeah, but like, someone murdered his ex, so-" Will looked a little nervous.

"Come on." Amy tugged Abi up. "You're gonna have a hot summer fling."

The two began to stride off towards the hot guy.

"Wait." Elle said, standing up. She grabbed something from her bag and pranced over to her friends, shoving something into Abi's hands that made her blush.

"What was that?" Mike asked as she settled back into her seat and the other boys resumed their shenanigans.

"Don't want Abi getting pregnant. Not with tall guy."

"Oh." Mike returned to his studying of the horoscopes. "Hey Elle, this says that I should have-"

A splash greeted him and his eyes darted to the pool, where she had dove into the water.

"Elle?" Her head emerged after a few seconds. Her arms held up a small child, coughing and squirming. Elle clambered out on the other side, carefully checking the kid over. Mike dashed over. The little one couldn't have been more than two years old.

"Where's your mommy?" Elle inquired of the child. That was needless, however, as a plump woman came scurrying over.

"Oh, baby." She wailed, clutching the child to her chest.

"Mama." He cried. Elle stood up and started to walk back to her chair, wringing water out of her hair.

"Thank you so much, miss!" The woman called after her. Elle waved at her with a smile before turning back to Mike at her side with a frown.

"Dammit." She whispered to him. "Now I have to shower."

"Want company?" He joked. Her look turned contemplative.

"I might just take you up on that." She whispered into his ear, hot and sweet.

Mike wished swimsuit trunks were a bit thicker.


	32. In Which Elle Gets a Cut

"Hey Elle Belle." Joyce murmured to her daughter, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hey mama." Elle mumbled, rolling over to face her mom. She winced gently as her sore bottom rubbed against the bed. Mike had been very, uh, enthusiastic the other day, and she was still feeling the effects.

"Hey honey, I have something for you." Joyce fumbled with something in her pocket as Elle sat up and shoved her hair out of her face.

"Yes?" Elle pushed her covers back and started rummaging through her drawers.

"Well, I'm sure that you and Michael are being very careful, but I just thought this might be a good idea. You just gotta remember to take it at the same time every day, okay?" She instructed, handing Elle a small white box.

"Birth con… oh. Thank you mom." Elle placed the container on her bedside table.

"Well… be careful sweetie. I'm headed to work. There's spaghetti in the fridge and Will has got Anna, so you're free. The school sent your class list, and that's on the table. Oh, and Mike's in the living room. I'll send him in." Joyce chuckled as she left.

"Wait, what?" Elle squealed after her. Dammit, she was not at all presentable. Elle yanked a brush through her hair, but it got stuck halfway through. Okay, she really needed a haircut.

A laugh interrupted her struggles and she looked up to see the object of her affections leaning against her doorway, a broad smile on his face.

"Shut up! I haven't even brushed my teeth or anything, it's not funny! I'm a mess!"

"You look great babe."

"No I _don't_. I think I just broke another brush." Elle moaned, pulling a chunk of wood out of her hair.

"It's all this hair." He shrugged, moving behind her and holding up the heavy mass. "You've never cut this, have you?"

"Not since… You know." She shrugged.

"Do you want to get a cut? You wouldn't have to get rid of all of it. Just you know, make it lighter or something. Hell, you could donate whatever you cut off, you've got so much."

"Donate?"

"Give it to a company that makes wigs for kids without hair."

"Yes." Elle agreed immediately. Having hair of her own had been a transformative experience. No way she wouldn't want to share that.

"Wanna go to my mom's hair place? That's really the only one I know." Mike suggested as Elle pulled her caramel locks into a messy braid.

"Okay." She agreed, pulling her sleep shirt off.

"Oh, oh ,okay. I'll just turn around." He hastily moved so the topless girl was no longer in view. "Then we can, go, uh, get your hair cut."

* * *

"Cut my hair." Elle instructed the receptionist, Phyllis, of the small salon they awkwardly walked into.

"Do you have an appointment?" The old lady asked, unshaken by Elle's bluntness.

"No. Mike's mom comes here." Elle explained. Phyllis cracked a smile as she looked the boy up and down.

"Oh my goodness, is that Michael Wheeler? I remember when you were younger you'd come in here with your mother all the time. You read every magazine we had, and still got bored. Oh, it's been so long, my child, how you've grown! Are the green apple dum-dums still your favorite flavor?" She enthused, taking in his height.

"I'm his girlfriend, Elle." The girl explained, holding out her hand.

"You have a girlfriend? Oh my. You better be a nice girl."

"I am. Chief Hopper is my dad, and Joyce is my mama."

"Oh, I heard they adopted a little girl. That's just lovely. But you were here for a haircut, weren't you? Head on to the third chair on the left, I'll do you myself."

Elle strode towards the indicated chair, sending a confident smile back at Mike.

"Michael," Phyllis poked his arm and he looked down at her, snapped out of the daze that was Elle's smiles. "Michael, now I don't want to push, but I just thought I should tell you there's a rather nice jewelry store two stores down. They do everything. Necklaces, bracelets… _rings_." She emphasized the last word and he flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, thanks, Phyllis. I'll check it out."

* * *

Mike did, in fact check it out. And one thing caught his gaze. He looked at it for a mere second before deciding.

"How much?" He asked the clerk, fingering the edge of his wallet. This felt right.

* * *

Elle looked more than right. Her waist-length mane had been trimmed to just below her shoulders and layered in a soft, face-framing way.

"Um, you look really good." He stuttered as she walked out of the back, a smirk on her face.

"Feels light." She gingerly patted her waves.

"I'll bet. Hey, wanna go to that new coffee shop Becky told you about?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course! She said I might like their latte more than you."

"What'd you say?" Mike raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Said I'd have to taste it first." Mike mock-gasped at her as she shrugged and smirked at him. A titter from Phyllis made him look up and flush.

"Oh, yeah. How much was it?" Mike pulled his wallet out, but the woman waved him away.

"Oh, please darling. She was a pleasure. Use that money to go see a movie or whatever you kids do nowadays. Go on."

Well, they _did_ do 'whatever kids do'. Though it probably wasn't she had meant.


	33. In Which Junior Year Speeds By

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm in school/directing a short film/trying to keep up a social life, so I think I'll say that updates will be about once or twice a week from now on. We're getting close to the end, though, so hold tight.**

 **If there's anything you'd like to see before the conclusion, message me on tumblr solangewrites.**

 **MuffinLove03: Mike is 17, Elle is 16. His birthday is in May, hers is in November.**

 **MadDogPotter: Thank you so much! I hope they do too.**

 **Fat Freddy: I'll be posting my dark fic as soon as I finish this one. I've already written the first half of it, so updates should be pretty quick.**

 **anon: I assure you, if you think you saw a reference, you saw a reference. I am ladling it on here. :)**

* * *

School seemed to become easier with every passing year. Elle was familiar with the layout of the building, the students, the teachers, what to not eat in the cafeteria, where the hidden vending machine was located… everything important.

Yet it also seemed to get harder. There was only one more year until they'd graduate. Would she be split up from Mike? From the boys? Her girlfriends? Her family? These were fears that made her stomach roil with anxiety and her hands tremble and sweat.

Sometimes she couldn't pull herself out of bed in the mornings. Those were the days when Joyce would come in, sigh, and leave a bottle of Gatorade and saltines on the dresser before heading out to work.

Thankfully those days were few in number. Elle lead the basketball team as Captain, worked at the library three days a week, took her 2 year-old sister to Mommy & Me art classes every Saturday while Joyce worked, saw movies with her friends, and had passionate debates about Vonnegut with her boyfriend.

Mike quit the ice cream shop when summer ended to take a job at the drugstore pharmacy that Mr. Clarke had recommended him for. The boys remained very close with their middle school teacher, who had recently gotten married and gone back to school to get his Master's.

Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve graduated that spring. Jonathan with a degree in Journalism, Nancy in Neuroscience, and Steve with a double major in Political Science and Women's History. Nancy had dared him to take a Gender Studies class one semester.

"No one would expect it." She goaded, playing with his absurdly fluffy hair.

"You got that right." Jonathan chimed in from their kitchen.

"I'll never live this down." Steve protested.

"Oh, please. You're too chicken?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she accepted a bowl of ramen from Jon.

"I never said that."

"Doesn't mean you aren't." She shrugged. "Fine. If it's really that-"

"Okay, okay. I'll take the damn class." Steve gave in with a groan.

Once class lead to another, lead to another, lead to a double major.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler." Elle entered the Wheeler kitchen in a white sundress, hair loose around her shoulders. It was a warm Friday, and she was relishing in it.

"Hello Elle. Mike's upstairs, getting dressed. I just made some snickerdoodles. Would you like one?" Karen smiled at the girl as she stirred a bowl of dough.

"Yes please!" Elle grabbed one and skipped up the stairs. She pushed open the door to Mike's room, hoping to surprise him. He wasn't there. Probably showering. She walked across to the bathroom and smirked as she heard his discordant voice rumble along under the water.

"RrrrrISIN Up! Back on the streeeeEEts, took my time, mumble dumble. Went the dIStance! Now I'm back on my feeets, just a man-" Elle pulled back from the door. Mike was definitely enthusiastic, that was for sure. On key? Not so much.

She draped herself across his bed and started to munch on her cookie. Elle traced her fingers across his canvas jacket draped on the end until she met a bump. Huh. That was weird. What could that be? She pulled it out and started to choke on her cookie.

"Elle?" Mike entered the room, hair dripping. She dropped the box behind her back, as he rushed over to her side and started thumping her back. "Oh my god, Elle!"

She spat out the chunk and heaved a deep breath. "Okay." She whispered, throat sore.

"What happened?"

"I yawned." Elle fibbed, rubbing at her mouth.

"Wow." Mike bit back a laugh.

"Could you… could you get me some water?" Elle whispered, indicating her throat.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll… be right back." Mike dashed out the door, still clad in naught but his towel. Elle slipped the black box back into his jacket. She'd let him have his time. Oh, and maybe give him a time, too.

* * *

Junior Graduation went well- discounting Will and Javi's fight when they showed up wearing the same salmon and grey shirt, Anna spilling punch all over herself and Joyce, and Dustin's obvious discomfort when Meghan's sort-of-girlfriend, Max, flirted with him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush!" was the last exclamation Mike and Elle heard.

The couple hid in a corner, her hand stroking up and down his arm as she sat on his lap, his lips close to her ear as he regaled her with tales of exploding stars, black holes red dwarfs, and all the complexities the universe had to offer.

"Elle." The two looked up from each other to see Chief Hopper standing in front of them with a scowl and crossed arms.

"Yeah, dad?" Elle responded calmly as Mike hastily unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"We're gonna have a… family dinner tonight. Michael is invited. Your mom's orders." He jerked his head to indicate the boy and strode off.

"Thanks dad!"

"Family dinner?" Mike questioned, feeling a bit shaken.

"Don't worry. It's just my whole family getting together and talking about politics and stuff. Nothing major. And anyway, I'm sure Nancy will be there. Mom's still confused about polyamory. She wants to know how everyone's gonna get married and stuff."

"Oh." Mike paled. "Yeah. Nothing major."


	34. In Which Mike Meets Millie

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the gap. I am actually on vacation at Disney right now and have been writing this in between Epcot expeditions and Magic Kingdom meltdowns, so please forgive my delay. I promise that when I get back I'll reply to everyone, post a new chapter, and maybe even throw in a Valentine's Day drabble.

Love you all!

-solange

* * *

"Hello Chief Hopper." Michael smiled nervously at the intimidating man as he stood at his door, hair gelled and shirt pressed.

"Good to see you Mike." The man grinned at the cho. Mike blinked. This was a bit unusual.

"Thanks sir." Mike stepped inside and started to walk to Elle's room. A hand grabbed his collar, spinning him around so his face was up against Hopper's.

"If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will take great pleasure in breaking every bone you have. Kapeesh?"

Mike gulped. "Kapeesh." The Chief released him and he dashed into Elle's room, shutting the door and leaning against it with a sigh.

"Hey." Elle smiled at him, untangling a necklace from a pile on top her dresser.

"Hi. Your dad is..." He wiped at his forehead.

"What about daddy?" Elle stood up and turned so he could fasten the clasp for her.

"He... really loves you." Mike smiled at her as their eyes met in the mirror.

"And I really love you." She beamed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it." Mike laughed nervously. "So, , who's here."

"Just mom, dad, the boys, Nancy, Steve, grandma, Aunt Becky, and, um... my biological mother." A softness crept into Elle's voice as she spoke, thinking of each member of her family.

"Come on." She tugged on his hand. "Meet my family."

* * *

"So ...how does this work?" Joyce waved a hand at Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan. "This... poly-something?"

"Yes."Chimed in Millicent, Hopper's mother. "I would like to know how on earth my new grandson is spending his time."

"We all love each same." Nancy said simply.

"Hm." Grandma Millie looked at the girl over her glasses and took a bite of greenbeans. "That sounds like utter hippie bullshit, but who the hell cares? I'm certainly not a relationship expert given my past three divorces."

Everyone looked highly uncomfortable as she kept munching on beans.

"You." She pointed her fork at Mike. "You're having sex with my granddaughter. Are you going to leave her if she gets knocked up? Do you have plans for the future? A job?"

I'm not just... I mean, our, uh, relationship isn't predicated on, um sex, I, uh, really care about Elle-" Mike stuttered, face glowing red. He felt Elle's hand grab his under the table.

"Mike is a nice boy, Gram. He likes babies. He's going to be a scientist. And he works at the pharmacy." Elle smoothly stated.

"Hm." Millie swallowed and set her fork down. "Jimmy, get me a beer." She commanded, causing the chief to hop up and scurry off to the kitchen.

"Don't fuck things up, you hear?" Millie instructed Mike. "Oh, and before you ask, I fought in the Korean war."

"Wow." Mike blinked. "I didn't think they let, uh-"

"My twin brother got drafted but then was too lameass to fight. I went for him. Asshole, but I love him."

That's actually really cool!" Nancy proclaimed. "None of us knew Hopper had a cool mom."

Millie shrugged and took the beer her son brought her. "Figures. Who wants to play poker and lose to me?"

* * *

"So?" Elle asked, leaning her head against Mike's chest.

"Your family is really cool." He admitted, running a hand down her side.

"I know. I meant, so what comes next?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my parents are droving Becky home, Anna and Gramma are asleep, and my brothers are screwing their boyfriends. We're alone." She tapped his chest. "Big house."

"Oh." Mike flushed as he-and his dick- took in her words. "Oh."

* * *

"You know," Millie informed Hopper over a waffle breakfast, "these are very thin walls. Ya should get 'em fixed. I can hear everything. Every fucking thing."

Mike tried not to choke on the food Gramma Millie had 'invited h im over' for. Yikes.


	35. In Which Elle Has a Girls' Weekend

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love your reviews so much, they really keep me going** **J** **Also a ridiculous amount of Hayley Kiyoko jams fueled this…. So… make of that what you will…**

 **-Solange**

 **strangerthingsaddict: HELL YEAH HAMILTON REFERENCE. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Alex lalim: Aw, thank you so much for your kind words! There are definitely other good fics out there, though. I love To Find You Again by MuffinLove03, Never Gonna Give You Up by preciousbean, and everything .before, kittenCorrosion, and byzinha have done. Those are just the ones I thought of right now, but there are totally other great ones! Glad you like mine, though. :)**

 **MadDog: You're very welcome! I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **robysel: Thanks! It was super fun! I'm happy that you're enjoying her!**

 **EVERYONE WHO WANTS SMUT: Calm down. It'll happen. ;)**

* * *

Summer days in Hawkins were warm, lazy, and far too boring for the independent bitch that was currently occupying the body of Abigail Kowalski. Breaking up with Dustin had sparked something in her, let loose a new spirit. One that had propelled the former slightly chubby, cupcake loving, Star Wars watching, all-around friendly goof into a more self-assured, fearless, makeout-having, party girl.

Long black curls had given way to a short chin length crop, curves were shoved into tight dresses instead of their past jeans and t-shirts, and makeup adorned a tan face, sparkling and catching attention from all sides. Male and female.

Her friends were divided on how to deal with this new girl. Megan applauded her confidence and exploration of her sexuality, but thought she spent too much time partying. Amy thought she was being kind of stupid and not true to herself, but didn't particularly want to take any action. Elle thought Abi was super fun now, but was worried about her friend's safety.

None of them had too much time to speculate, however. Megan was busy with auditions and applications, Amy was having family issues and had just broke up with Matt, her on-and-off boyfriend for several years, and Elle was occupied in her job, Mike, and training for varsity basketball tryouts. She'd been confined to captaining JV the past two years, and was determined to break out of the position she was certain she'd been locked into on basis of her gender.

* * *

"Get in." Elle shaded her eyes as she looked for the source of the voice. The blinding sun and sweat beading her forehead made it difficult. Basketball practice was grueling, albeit fun. She latched onto a black truck and its occupant. Abigail.

"Why?" Elle asked, walking towards the vehicle. The driver was draped in a short yellow dress, choker around her neck and glitter dusting her cheekbones. She was decidedly out of place in the dusty town playground.

"Girl's trip!" She beamed, sticking a cigarette between her teeth.

"You're ruining your lungs." Elle stated. Megan rolled her eyes from the back seat, cig already lit between her teeth, and black suit already donned. Megan didn't particularly respect gender norms.

"Yep. I already checked. They're all good." Abi lit the cig and blew the smoke out her window.

"Hopper too?" Elle dropped her ball in the window, pulling herself after it.

"Damn right. Says you're getting boring as hell." Abi stated.

"I second that." Megan chimed in, draping an arm around Amy, flipping through a magazine.

"Third it." Amy nodded.

"He didn't!" Elle giggled.

"No, but your grandma did."

"Oh my god." Elle pulled her headband off as Abi revved the engine.

"How long's she staying with you?" Megan asked, sitting up and stretching her arms out.

"Just this summer."

"Whew. You really do need a break."

Elle shrugged. "I'm not having sex with strangers though."

Amy snorted. "Yeah, leave that to Abi."

"Use protection!" Megan warned, shaking her finger in Abi's face warningly.

"Hey, you know what our Lady and Saviour Cindy Lauper says-"

The other girls rolled their eyes as they finished the line. "Girls just wanna have fun!"

"Damn right." Abi grinned. "And that's just what we're gonna do."

* * *

Some would have called it fun. But doesn't the best sort of 'fun', the mind-numbing, soul-healing, pure rush of thrills contain utter pain as well? Desperation and freedom can often be confused.

And so can a teenage girl.

* * *

7 hours, 6 towns, 5 drinks, 4 kisses, and 3 cigarettes later, Abi huddled in a stranger's bathroom, knees pulled to her chest. Her dress was ripped at her thigh, mascara, streaked her cheeks, and she was pulling in great gasping breaths at an alarming pace.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." She told herself over and over again.

"You're not." Elle whispered, pushing the door open.

"I locked that." Abi swiped at her cheeks quickly.

"I unlocked it. What's wrong?" Elle crouched outside the tub, locking the door with her mind once more.

"I…" Abi trailed off. The urges to spill her soul versus the will to keep quiet warred within her.

"They don't really want _me_." She stuttered, fresh tears warming her even as she shivered against the porcelain.

"It hurts, doesn't it." Elle raised a hand to gently brush away Abi's tears. Their gazes met, teary brown eyes catching soft hazel ones. Then their lips touched. It was just a second, a soft, delicate thing. Then Elle pulled back from the other, hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Abi whispered, opening her eyes. "I shouldn't have… That was wrong."

"No. I understand." Elle lifted her friend's chin. "You hurt. You want love. You thought you were getting it. But you weren't. They just wanted what you could give them. You feel stupid. How could you not have known that they just wanted your skills? You thought they saw you as _you_. As valuable. As human. But they didn't. And you don't know where to go from here."

"Yes." Abi felt overwhelmed as her feelings were perfectly laid out. She knew that Elle had had a shitty childhood, but this… damn.

"We can have fun without boys. Or girls. Without people who don't know us. We are enough. You are enough." Elle promised her.

"I saw a 24/7 diner that claims to have the best waffles in the state?" Abi offered.

"Exactly." Elle grinned. "We can see if they're bullshitting us or not."

* * *

 _That_ diner was, but after 11 more attempts, they finally found a tiny café in Indianapolis that Elle declared to have the perfect waffle. It only took her 23 minutes to convince the chef to give her the recipe. By then, Abi was smiling again, still clad in a tight dress and glitter(she never really got rid of those), Megan was talking about UCLA, and Amy had syrup in her hair and was close to getting them kicked out.

Elle liked having girlfriends.


	36. In Which She is Pregnant

"What do you think they're doing now?" Mike asked as the boys sat in Dustin's living room late one night, clustered around the television. Lucas rolled his eyes at his panicky friend. Mike was always worried when Elle was more than 15 minutes away from him.

"Dude. They're probably sleeping in some motel in Indianapolis. It's 2 AM in the morning. Matter of fact, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I have a _job_ , unlike some of you slackers." He pointed a look at Dustin who snorted.

"Hey, I have a job." Dustin defended himself as he scrawled something in a notebook.

"You work at a toy store. With a bunch of girls. Please tell me how you do any work." Lucas prodded.

"Well first of all-"

Mike groaned. This could take a while. But they were right. Elle was probably just sleeping.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Amy stated, shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth nonchalantly. Abi started to choke, and Elle smacked her back as Megan stared at her friend in utter shock.

"I-are you—I don't- what-" Megan stuttered, her food slipping from her hand. Elle finished saving Abi's life and sat up, tidying her plate.

"What the fuck." Elle stated, eyes locking with Amy's.

"Yeah, what she said." Abi agreed. "How… how did that happen?"

"Oh yeah, I'm having sex with Rory."

"Rory?" Megan squeaked.

"Yep."

"The skinny guy from English class?" Megan sounded like she couldn't believe it, and Amy's eyes flashed hot and fierce.

"You mean, the guy who has lived next to me for my entire life, was my first friend, tried to protect me from bullies when he couldn't even protect himself, and genuinely likes me despite how aggressive, obnoxious, and loud I can be? Yeah, that guy."

"What are you going to do?" Abi asked, poking at her food.

Amy looked uncertain, then firmed her features and shrugged.

"We support you." Elle reassured her. "No matter what."

* * *

Despite that small(okay, not really) blip, the rest of senior year proceeded without much (other) complication. Elle was placed as assistant captain of the varsity basketball team, a bittersweet title given how she knew she deserved more. But she was glad to have it as an outlet after a long day of school and work.

Abi still ran the book club and volunteered regularly at the animal shelters, in addition to her frequently full social calendar. Megan had gotten an early acceptance to DePaul university in Chicago and was focusing on honing her dramatic skills during her last year of school, remaining dedicated to the theatre club.

Amy gave birth to her daughter, a boisterous blonde infant, in January. She named the child River Melody, much to the protestations of everyone else involved with the child. She was back at school within a few weeks, spending lunch breaks pumping milk unabashedly, and weekends attending parenting classes with a seemingly ecstatic Rory.

Lucas had decided he wanted to go to seminary after high school, and so was spending his days studying and working at his dad's bank, to save up for tuition. Will was working at the ice-cream shop Mike had ditched, and unlike his predecessor, quite liked it. He also was working on a couple painting commissions he had received, and was hoping to become an art teacher in the future.

Dustin wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. Something scientific. Maybe engineering. And he was definitely not hung up on Abi or anything. That would be ridiculous. Mike, well, we'll talk more about Mike soon enough.


	37. In Which Abi Needs a Toy

"Abigail!" Abi carefully adjusted the line of her eyeliner and stood up. There. That looked groovy.

"Yes ma'am?" She responded, clumping down the stairs in a pair of heeled boots. Abi's mother, a slim Chinese woman who went by Jane, surveyed her daughter with her typical disapproving look.

"Your cousin is having a birthday party next Saturday. Do you have her present?" Jane turned back to tying a bow on her own crisp pink box.

"Oh shi-sorry. No, I don't."

"Are you going to get one?" Jane raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yeah, but I was-"

"No buts. If you don't do it now, you never will. Take the truck and go get her a hoe."

"What?"

"Not one of your friends. The gardening tool. Her mother says she's very into planting rutabagas. Miller's downtown should have one."

Abi sighed. She could predict how this was gonna go.

* * *

Abi stepped inside the brightly colored shop and smiled slightly. This was cute. Oooh, was that a little cupcake purse? She bent over to examine it.

"Forty-three dollars? Damn." She whispered, glancing at the price tag. Abi stood back up and hit something solid with her butt.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, spinning around just in time to see a curly-haired fellow stumble up from the floor.

"Oh. Dustin. Hi." Abi squeaked, flushing a bright red.

"Uh, sorry, I was just trying to see if you, uh… needed any help?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Um. Yeah." Abi heaved in a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting to see you here though?"

"Well, I, uh, work here, so."

"Oh." Abi tried to keep a straight face but started giggling uncontrollably. "Yeah, that, that makes sense." She doubled over with laughter as Dustin watched her awkwardly. "Sorry, I just. Yeah, okay, I need a hoe."

"What?" His face knit together in consternation.

"No, not like myself. Like the tool."

"You're not-" Dustin started to defend her, but she waved a dismissive hand.

"Let's be realistic. Where do you keep those?"

"They'd be back this way." Dustin led her back a few aisles and Abi hastily adjusted her curls and curves in a way she hoped looked inconspicuous.

Ah, who was she kidding? Dustin looked cute. And she hadn't had sex in what, 2 months? She might deny it vehemently to her friends, but she definitely still liked him. He had always been a good friend to her. And the best boyfriend.

"Here you go." Dustin indicated a shelf full of small tools.

"Coolio."

"So, why do you need a miniature gardening tool?"

"Masturbating." She deadpanned, leaning over to gaze at the multitude of colors.

"Why don't you just try one of our animal-themed back massagers? Might be more sanitary?" Dustin suggested thoughtfully.

"What?" Abi squeaked. Did he seriously not get her joke?

"Gotcha." He let out a guffaw and she found herself dissolving into peals of laughter.

"Dammit. You got me again. 's a specialty of yours."

"Mhm." He nodded. "You know what else is my specialty?" He leaned close to her, breathing the words on her neck with a warm breath.

"What?" She whispered. This was a game she could play.

"Kicking your ass at slushie slurping contests." Dustin uttered in a seductive tone. Abi pulled back, bristling.

"Okay, that was _one time_ , and only because I got the mother of all brain freezes. Also, I'm the undisputed queen of eating contests, so calm your ego down, boy. Winning once and then refusing to go up against me again proves _nothing_. I'll kick your ass any day, Marshmallow Fluff."

"Alternatively," Dustin smiled a white grin, all teeth in and perfect, "We could get ice cream after my shift in 23 minutes."

"Hell yeah." Abi agreed. "Wow, that sounded way too eager. You know what else is way too eager, but something I still want?"

"What?" Dustin asked, eyebrow lifted.

"I want to fuck you."

"Oh." He flushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe… after?"

* * *

"See ya in 23 minutes, Fluff boy!" Abi called, exiting the store, purple gardening tool kit in hand. She shielded her eyes from the sun and strolled over to the ice cream shop.

"Welcome to Ingrid's Ices! How can I- oh, hi Abi!" Will grinned at her from behind the counter, dorky hat settled firmly on his head.

"Oh, Will. I didn't know you were working today." Abi bit her lip.

"Well, I am?" He shrugged. "What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll take two scoops of cookies & cream with Oreos and fudge sauce."

"And I'll get three scoops of chocolate with Reeses cups and marshmallow sauce." Dustin spoke confidently from behind her and Abi stiffened slightly.

"Oh, hey Dustin." Will smiled and started to scoop the ice cream. Then he froze. "Wait, are you two… really guys?" He shook his head at the realization.

"Dude, just get the ice cream."

"Okay, okay." Will shrugged. "But it's not my fault if you both end up pissed and 15 pounds heavier in a month. And please don't get pregnant. One baby per friend group is definitely enough."

"Gotcha, chief." Abi winked at him. "No one will be leaving unsatisfied, that's for sure."

Both boys flushed.

"Okay, new rule. No sexual innuendos in the workplace."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Abi managed with a straight face.

Will sighed. "Sure you don't."


	38. In Which Finals Are Final

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just moved unexpectedly, and got a new job on top of my studies. Only a few chapters left, but then comes the dark fic. And maybe even a sequel :)**

 **Remember, reviews are love!**

 **-solange**

* * *

The small flutter that the reemergence of 'Dabigail' as Megan jokingly called it was nothing compared to the horror that shook the teens a few weeks later- _finals_ week. Dustin's jokes fell increasingly flat, Abigail forgot to put eyeliner on and drooled on her textbooks, Lucas spent half of his time praying, Mike's voice reached ridiculously high decibels, and Elle ingested copious amounts of coffee, refusing to speak or sleep except after a crying jag.

Amy was the only calm one of the group, and that was due wholly to the fact that she didn't _have_ finals to take. Her teachers had let her take hers in a leisurely fashion the previous month, due to her 'family situation.' Or, as Amy put it, "they don't want to fuck with the teen mom. Not if its me, at least."

* * *

Elle's eyelid pulsed as she underlined the fifth line of useless information about an old dead science dude. Glitter gel pens. She had glitter gel pens. And an extra large black coffee with whipped cream. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to lessen the crick there.

A soft knock came on the door. Elle scowled and bent back over her book.

"What." She grouched.

Mike pushed the door open. Elle glanced up at him for no more than a second before returning to scribbling furiously in her notebook.

"Uh, hi. Is this a bad time?" He asked softly, clearly nervous about something. Elle mumbled something cranky and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This whole fucking month is a bad time." She restated, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, is it okay if I-" Mike started to place a folded piece of paper on her dresser, but her outstretched hand stopped him.

"Sit down." She ordered. He complied.

Elle tucked the paper under her sweatpant encased butt and highlighted a final few passages before flopping back on her bed. Mike shifted in his seat as she flipped the paper open and read through it. Her body stiffened slightly and she sat up.

"Mike…" Her eyes filled with tears and she rubbed at her nose before diving at him with a hug.

"Woah, woah, it's fine." He reassured her.

"But you didn't get accepted! To your dream school!" Elle shook his shoulders in frustration and Mike's face paled at her outburst.

"Oh shit. That wasn't the letter I meant to give you. Hold up." He retrieved a second paper from his hoodie pocket.

"It was this one. I got accepted to Indiana State." He waved the letter at her and she gripped it tightly. Her body relaxed slightly, but a look of consternation lingered on her face.

"Mike…"

"Elle, this is great! They're offering me a full tuition scholarship. That would be really helpful. And I could still visit you. You're far more important than a brand name." He reassured her.

"Mike." Elle whispered, flinging her arms around his neck. He held her back, wishing this love was something he'd always deserve.

"I love you."

* * *

As unlikely as it had seemed, finals did pass, as did all the teens. Will was accepted to FIT, something that would have gotten him a lot more teasing if not for his ferocious adopted sister. Dustin was headed to vocation school to become a mechanic, Lucas was diving into seminary, Abi was the receptionist for the town salon, Amy was taking care of Melody and working as a waitress, Megan was headed to NYU to study acting, Elle was invaluable at the library, and Mike was preparing to major in Biology at Indiana State University.

Their last summer descended in a monumental heat wave, leaving couples moaning and panting inside and outside. Elle spent most of her time in the AC heaven that was work, otherwise slumping over Mike's bed as he studied and speaking about whatever came to her mind. Mike liked to hear her thoughts.

One day, though, she was at home, playing with Ann when Hopper waltzed inside, something held behind his back.

"Hey girls." He tried to restrain a grin. Despite his cop skills, Hopper was a shit actor.

"What you have, daddy? What?" Anna squealed, dropping her doll.

"Huh, what, I don't know what you're-"

"Fun Spot tickets? What's that?" Elle brandished the envelope she'd snuck from him.

"Elle!" He frowned. "That was a surprise."

"Well, it was supposed to be." Joyce rolled her eyes as she strolled in and picked up Anna from the floor.

"What is it?"

"It's a theme park. We wanted to take you as a little graduation present."

"Theme park?" Elle didn't understand this word.

Hopper smirked. "Call your boyfriend. This will be fun."


	39. In Which Elle is Enchanted

**A/N: Fun Spot is an actual amusement park in Indiana. However, due to its not being particularly big, it has been closed since 2008. Because of this, I couldn't find much information about what exactly it had- so I got to make all that shit up! :)**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **-Solange**

* * *

"Alright team." Hopper barked as soon as they were all in the gate. "Roll call."

The boys and Elle- Hop had insisted he couldn't take responsibility for any more than that. The kids straightened instinctively. 2 hours stuck in a car had only served to heighten their excitement.

"Elle Hopper-Byers." The girl in question waved her hand excitedly. She was dressed in a bright pink tank top and faded denim overalls, with matching pink converse and a mini yellow backpack secured on her person.

"Michael Wheeler." Mike smiled and half-rose his hand, leaving the other arm slung around Elle's shoulders.

"William Byers." Will grinned cheerfully, hands tucked in the pockets of his high-waisted jeans, bright button up casually tucked in, and hair loosely slicked back.

"Dustin Henderson." Dustin shot the Chief a thumbs up, all his teeth visible, even despite the classic ball cap shadowing his face and smushing his cherubic curls.

"Lucas Sinclair."

"Yes sir!" Lucas shot him a salute and Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Okay, kids. Here are your tickets. Joyce, Anna, and I are going to hang out in the kid's section here," He indicated a spot on the map. "We can all meet up for lunch at 12:30 at Corndog Willie's, alright?"

The kids nodded their assent. Hopper flung his arms out.

"Well then. Go, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They all laughed at that.

* * *

"That was fucking AWFUL." Dustin squeaked as he staggered around in a circle.

"What was?" Elle inquired, entranced by a funnel cake she was determined to demolish.

"The, uh, woah, the Swirl of Screams. Damn, that name was accurate. I feel how Mike looks after Elle makes out with him."

Elle giggled and Mike flushed.

"What? I don't stumble around like that." He protested. Elle grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and entwining her lips with his for a solid 30 seconds.

She pulled away abruptly and Mike promptly tripped over his own feet, landing in a puddle on the ground. Elle and Dustin surveyed him for a second, then burst into laughter, exchanging high fives.

"I don't know dude, that looked pretty stumbly to me."

Mike just flushed and pulled himself off the ground.

"Wanna try some deep-fried oreos?" He asked Elle. Her eyeballs rolled back in her head at the thought.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Elle worked her way through the park by food, determined to sample everything they had to offer- except the meat, of course. Dustin did the same with rides, though he, unlike Elle was very enthusiastic about the various kinds of chunks of meat they had.

"Mmm, I still think the pickles were my favorite." Elle decided as she wiped the crumbs of her latest conquest- fried mushrooms- off her lap.

"Really?" Mike's eyes widened incredulously as he slurped a slushie.

"Yeah. They was very crunchy."

Mike shrugged. "True. They were just a bit salty for me."

"Holy shit." They both turned to Lucas, who sat beside them with a half eaten slice of pizza.

"What?" They asked in unision. Lucas' whole priestly thing had meant a dramatic reduction in swearing- for him at least.

"Will." He stated, standing up. They looked over to see Will standing outside of the bathroom he had just exited, looking highly uncomfortable. In front of him, there stood a flabby college-age guy with a sneer on his face, clearly saying something to Will.

Mike started to walk over immediately, Elle slightly behind him.

"The fuck were you doing in there, fag? Trying to get a look at some poor kid's dick? Huh? I know your type." The man taunted, spittle obvious on his lip.

"No, dude, I was just using the bathroom." Will defends. "I'm not doing anything, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." The man spits back, making Will flinch. "I don't like having queers in my bathrooms, with my kids." He raised a fist, but before it could land, he froze.

"First of all, I believe an unnecessarily aggressive man with personal hygiene problems would be a far bigger risk to anyone's kid's safety than a nice, clean, man, regardless of sexual preference. Secondly, you're being a dick." Elle stated coolly from behind the man.

"Kindly fuck off." She snapped her head slightly to the right and a crack sounded from his hand.

The man's hand flopped to his side and he squealed in pain when he tried to raise it. He gave one look to Elle, a faint stream of blood trickling from her nose, and waddled away.

"Thanks." Will murmured, slinging an arm around Elle.

"Welcome." Elle replied.

"Fried ice cream anyone?" Mike offered weakly.

* * *

A boom echoed through the park and Elle shuddered slightly.

"What that?" She asked, clinging to Mike's arm.

"Oh, that's just fireworks. Look up." Elle did as he suggested, and gasped at the spectacle. Red, pink, purple, green, blue, and white stars gleamed across the sky in different patterns.

"It's so beautiful."

Mike smiled fondly as he gazed at her face, bathed in soft night light.

"Yeah," He wrapped his arms around her, "It really is."


	40. After Which We Shall Take a Break

**A/N: Last chapter for a bit! I'm in the middle of editing my dark fic right now. It will be called *drumroll please* Papa Loves Me. Rad, eh?**

 **Thank you all so much for your incredible support! I really would not have written as much without you all keeping me going!**

 **See you on my next story!**

 **-Solange**

* * *

Mike sighed. After a long day of classes, work at the campus bookstore, and frankly shit food, coming back to this cinderblock cell was not a daydream. Quite the opposite. At least his roommate-a business major named Travis- was quiet. Quiet meaning he visited their room about once a week, electing to spend the majority of his time in the arms of his girlfriend. How Mike wished he could do the same.

But no. Elle was off in Hawkins, probably playing with Anna, or reading, or kicking someone's ass at a competitive sport... He wondered what she was wearing. A hideous tweed skirt that she treasured and that no one had the heart to tell her was ugly because her bio mom picked it out? A frilly pink dress with beat up chucks? A pair of really tiny shorts? Maybe she had taken Holly and Anna to the pool and was wearing a wet swimsuit. Ooh, he liked that idea.

Mike laid on his bed and rummaged underneath the mattress for one of those magazines Travis always left lying around. He unbuttoned the fly of his pants and started flicking through the pages. Hmm. These girls were all a bit thin for his tastes, but…

Right as Mike started to stiffen, a knock sounded on the door. He groaned, and hurriedly shoved the mag under a pile of socks, dashing over to the door. The knock sounded again as he struggled with the lock.

"Just a minute!" He answered. Stupid old doors with stupid old locks. He finally undid it and tugged the door open. There, standing in front of him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Mike." Elle beamed at him, caramel brown hair softly curling around her shoulders. She was clad in a fuzzy pink sweater and baby blue slacks, a small green purse slung over one shoulder.

"Elle?" He squeaked. No sooner had he spoken, than 5' 2" of pink fuzz and bouncing curls leapt up and wrapped themselves around him.

"Hi." She whispered into his ear. He clutched her tightly against him for a solid minute, before she detached and grabbed his hand.

"How was school today?" Elle asked, strolling around his room, examining the shabby walls, the few framed pictures of the two of them, the textbooks piled on his desk. "You said you were working at a coffee shop. Do they sell stuff other than coffee, like smoothies? Or do they only do coffee? Can we visit it? Who's your roommate? Is he nice?"

"What are you doing here?" Mike finally managed to say through her barrage.

"I came to visit you." Elle stated simply.

"But what about work? Who's watching Anna? How'd you pay for the train ticket?"

Elle rolled her eyes at his befuddlement. "Mike. I've had this job for almost 3 years. I have a bit saved up. Your mom is watching Anna. I haven't taken a day off for the past two years. It's fine."

"Oh." Mike processed this and broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my god, you're _here_."

"Yep." Elle beamed. "I missed you."

"I did too." Mike replied. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well," Elle began, hopping onto his bed, "I thought maybe-" She paused as the socks slid off the magazine. She picked it up and stared at the cover image.

"Oh, shit, that's…. that's not, like…"

"Wow." Elle stared at an explicit picture of a woman who has clearly had surgery of the plastic variety.

Elle shut the magazine as Mike's face burned. He ducked his head, unwilling to look at her. She probably thought he was disgusting.

"Well, I had brought this to take pictures of us together, but maybe you can use it otherwise." Mike looked up to see her offering him a polaroid camera.

"What do you me-" The words died in his throat as Elle pulled her sweater over her head. Her bra was a satiny blush.

"Paint me like a French girl." Elle waggled her eyebrows at him teasingly and Mike couldn't find it in him to correct her misquote.

"Uh, are you sure?" Was all he managed to get out.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Yes." She stated, shimmying out of her pants and tossing them to the side. She ran her fingers through her hair and laid back on the bed.

"Pretty?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Um, obviously." Mike retorted, snapping a shot of her, eyebrow raised, lips pursed, hair artfully mussed.

"Only to you." Elle murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike, I'm not anything special. I'm just ordinary Elle. Why do you like me so much?"

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna have to hide these so my roommate doesn't steal them to jerk off!"

Elle giggled at that, and Mike captured another shot.

"Here, shake these." He instructed, handing her the two pictures. Elle sat up and grabbed the pictures, shaking them with a faux-provocative pout. Her boobs jiggled with the action and Mike groaned, trading her for the third pic.

"Keep that up, and I'll have to stop. You're too freaking hot."

Elle laughed carelessly, dropping the pictures on his dresser. "Is this better?" She asked teasingly, unclasping her bra.

"Um, uh." Mike's brain shortcircuited, finger snapping the camera button instinctively. "You, uh… nice."

"Thanks." Elle beamed, wiggling out of her undies. "How about now?"

Mike's eyes roamed the expanse of her body spread out across his simple blue bedding. The dips and curves, the scars and burns, the stretch marks and cellulite. Those things that on anyone else would have been just things, but that seemed to fit together so wonderfully on Elle. She was a puzzle made of skin and bone, filled with a personality that was wholly hers. Wholly beautiful.

"You're perfect." He held the camera and took one last photo before joining her in the natural state. They rolled around, whispering sweet nothings, making silly jokes, leaving each other's skin burning, shuddering, freezing.

Mike took one last picture of the two of them together, lying beneath his sheet, Mike's arm around her bare shoulders, her lips pressed to his cheek as he grinned, radiating a comforting joy far beyond that of the everyday.

"I love you." Mike whispers into her hair. Elle blinks at him and smiles dreamily, nestling her head into his bare chest.

"I know."


End file.
